ICHIHIME FANFIC: El Reencuentro
by FrikiOrgullosa
Summary: Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Inoue se fue de Karakura,ella ahora es cantante,pero despues regresa para continuar con sus estudios de Universidad antes de su proxima gira.Ichigo sigue siendo un shinigami sustituto y las cosas han cambiado mucho durante estos años
1. ICHIHIME FANFIC: Reencuentro

Esto es para todos los Ichihimistas afuera..leeanlo y comnten y si quieren agregenme como favorito…espero que les guste..disfrutenlo..XD!

Parte 1°:

Rencuentro:

En la gran central del aeropuerto de karakura las bocinas anunciaban el último destino hacia la gran ciudad de Tokio.

En la terminal numero 6 las personas que llegaban de la ciudad de karakura recogian su equipaje para poder pasar algunos dias en karakura, muchos venian de trabajo pero hubo muchos que venain de vacaciones solo por una gran excepcion.

Al salir de la tardada recogida de equipaje sono un celularco n el tono de "Tonight".

Era el celular de una hermosa chica:

-"Bueno?"- Mientras contestaba se podia apreciar su larga cabellera anaranjada y sus grandes y grisescos casi morados labios eran lindos y rosas todo en ella era perfecto pero no antes sin mencionar su delantante busto.

Vestia un gran y hermoso vestido estraple de colores no muy apagados ni muy alegres,usaba unas botas largas de color café y en su cuello portba un collar de 2 flores cadauna con 6 petalos que en total formaban 12 petalos de flor azules lagos y puntiagudos.

-"Bueno nos vemos de despues tatsuki..de hecho ya llegue si quieres puedo tomar un taxi o caminar hasta donde estas tu al cabo no traigo tanto equipaje aunque el me insitio en traerme suficiente ropa para el viaje yo no le hize ningun caso"-

-"No te muevas de ahí inoue ya casi llego no hagas nada estupido entendido?"-

-"si MAMA…jijiji..bueno te espero pero no tardes..nos vemos..bye"-

Inue colgo su celular y alzo la mirada al cielo viendo a los aviones pasar por el gran cielo azul….

-"como quisiera ser tan libre como el viento..despues de que inicie mi carrera no he tenido tiempo para mi misma..esto me esta absorbiendo mucho,bueno al menos me han dado algun tiempo de descanso antes de iniciar con la nueva gira…ahhhh.."-

Inoue bajo la mirada y vio el reflejo en el piso de un rostro muy conocido..solo bajo la ceja..despues sintio un aura muy fuerte..lo que hizo que volteara pero solo encontro a una pequeña niña detrás de ella..

-"uhhhh?"-

-"señorita usted …es la famosa orihime sama!.."-le grito la niña con una bella expresion en su rostro se ilumino completa..

-"ah..ola pequeña como te llamas..donde estan tus padres?"-se agacho inoue y le acaricio la cabeza.

La niña saco de su mochila una libreta y plumon ni siquiera contesto la pregunat que le habia hecho inoue..solo le pidio su autografo,inoue solo veia a la niña con ternura y solo tenia que aceptarle su propuest..esto la hizo muy feliz,se lo demostro con una bella sonrisa.

-"Mina san…"-grito una señora detrás de ellas,la niña le dio gracias a inoue solemente inclinandose y con una bella sonrisa se alejo hacia su dulze madre,la niña sonreia al lado de la madre,juntas abordaron..Inoue solamente se quedo ahí sentada veia como la niña le decia adios desde la ventana del avion,Inoue respondio a su saludo..ella sonreia se alegraba de que madre e hija fueran felices..

Inoue bajo la mano y recogio su equipaje del suelo,despues volteo de nuevo y vio al avion donde iba la dulze niña..ella solo lo miraba despues sonrio..

-"(han pasado ya 3 largos años y nada ha cambiado..al menos yo si he cambiado..quiero verte de nuevo,donde estas?.por fin os vere chicos..al menos eso espero..por ahora es momento de ponerse en marcha..ya que el destino a organizado nuestro Reencuentro..y estoy segura de que pronto llegara…solo espera…)"-penso inoue,mientras caminaba hacia el letrero que decia salida..

En el parque central de karakura regularmente se apreciaban los arboles y niños jugando a la cuerda y a las escondidas.Y eran las 8 de la noche y el parque estaba desierto,era una increible brisa fria y tranquila,no hasta que personas extrañas y criaturas la ocuparon:

-"ICHIGO PEDAZOO DE IDIOTA!QUE NO VES QUE NOS ESTAN DANDO EN LA..."-De pronto es voz se callo la ruda voz fue silenciada de algun modo o fue golpeada fuertemente por la criatura extraña..

-"ichigoo!maldita sea..pedazo de porqueria no te quedes hay parado haz algo"-

-"tranquilo renji yo me encargo de este tu cuida de rukia."-

De repente se vio al gran chico de cabellera anarnjada portar un kimono negro,pero lo mas interesante era su gran y enorme katana colocada en su su mirada hacia el enemigo y lentamente saco su enorme katana y apunto hacia el enemigo,respirando ondo y cerro sus tiernos y calidos ojos pensando en la unica persona a la que alguna vez le habia dado un proposito en esta vida,era la unica que lo habia hecho pensar sobre este mundo diferente a lo que el pensaba,el que le habia dado todo ese amor que le anhelaba de alguien,ella se lo habia conseguido..despues recordo el día lluvioso en el que el la habia perdido por siempre…abrio sus ojos de nuevo y de sus ojos se pudo apreciar una goat de agua..despues elvo la cabeza y miro al enemigo..pronuncio:

-"BANKAI"-

De pronto su gran katana se convirtio en una pequeña katana negra y filosa..contenedora de un gran poder dentro de ella que podia derribar amas de miles de enemigos con un solo coorio hacia el gran hollow y pronuncio el getsuga tenshou..que hizo que aquel rayo negro-rojo destruyera al hollow convirtiendole en miles de pedazos.

Mientras se evaporaban en el aire Ichigo fue con sus amigos a asegurarse de que ninguno hubiera salido herido.

-"chicos estan bien..ya me encargue del hollow..rukia aguanta un poco solo dejame que te.."Rukia lo golpeo en la cabeza con su mano y cuando permanecio en el piso lo pateo fuertemente que hizo que este volara hasta un arbusto cerca de ahí..

Ichigo salio del arbusto y se dirijio hacai ella con todavia hojas en el pelo..escupio las hojas de su boca y la señalo:

-"QUE..QUE TE PASA ENANA!POR QUE HICISTE ESO!"-grito Ichigo enojado mientras le selalaba a quedaron en silencio

-"QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE SOBRE LLAMRME ENANA!ADEMAS FUE TODO TU CULPA QUE TERMINARA ASÍ..DONDE ESTBAS EN EL CIELO DE LOS IDIOTAS!"-Le grito rukia enojada apretando el puño lo mas fuerte que podia.

-"AHH!QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO..NO PUEDO CREERLO DESPUES DDE QUE TE SALVE Y ME DICES IDIOTA..QUE PASO CON LOS MODALES!"-

-eres un…!uff..olvidalo!"-Le contesto rukia enojada

Los dos se detuvieron ys evolteraon adiferentes lados y despues de presenciar el acto inmaduro de ambos se volteo hacia Ichigo y lo vio en como se concentraba con los brazos cruzados en su gran berrinche.

-"Ichigo…"-exclamo renji tratando de hablar con el

-"Sigues pensando en ella despues de tantos años..por eso eres mas debil que antes..deberias olviadrla de una buena vez..ella ya no vale la pena,ademas eres un completo idiota en pensar en que ella vaya a regresar ya no esta aquí..ASI QUE YA OLVIDALA MALDITA SEA!"-

-"Renji..por favor no la culpes a ella de mi debilidad ya que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto..hace 3 años que ella ya no tiene que ver con nada de esto,yo me fui de su vida..y jamas me va a perdonar por eso.."-

-"ichigoo..-exclamo solo se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos cargandola y levantandola suavemente..

-"vamos rukia hay que llevarte con el viejo urahar para que haga lago con tus heridas…"-

Ichigo la cargo lentamente..miro a rukia un istante y despues volteo con renji..lo miro furisos..renji igulamente lo miro pero despues volteo al los miro a ambos con ojos de preocupacion y tristeza..ichigo se volteo y camino dejamdo atrás a volteo de nuevo con Ichigo pero no lo vio entonces se dio cuenta de que el ya habia partdo con rukia hacia urahara…Entonces este igual se encamino detras de ellos..

Casa de tatsuki:

-"Que bueno..que bueno que esatas de vuelta,y no te preocupes ya tengo todo listo,ya te inscribi a la Academia de Karakura mañana estaremos ahí temprano esta bien..Orihime?"-

-"Acaso dijiste la Academia Krakura?"-

-"Si por que?"-Inoue se quedo callada y bajo la mirada..se volteo rapidamente..todo estaba en silencio,ni ella ni tatsuki hablaron..despues se volteo hacia tatsuki,en sus ojos e veian 2 gotas de lagrimas apunto de caer..lentamente le sonrio y de sus labios pronuncio..

-"No..no es nada..sera mejor que me suba estoy muy cansada..gracias tatsuki"-Inoue subio corrinedo las escaleras casi trpozando al subir pero mientras lo hacia se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta de botones,dejo la maleta abajo..

-"Inoue..(aun no te recuperas del dolor..ya pasaron 3 años y a vivido así tosos estos años..)"-tasuki penso mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretaba el puño..

Flashback:

Se ve a Ichigo e inoue debajo de la lluvia,Ichigo sosteniendo un paraguas y inoue toda mojada mientras de su bolso caian gotas de lluvia..de su rostro se veian 2 lagimas deslizar en su rostro mientras apretaba los labios y puños..respiraba dolor y emitia sonidos de llanto y abandono..ichigo simplemente la veia y no emitia ningun sonido..solo la obseravaba llorar como si no le importara su sufrimiento..despues se volteo y de su rostro dezlizo una lagrima…

Regreso del Flashback:

-"Ichigo..eres un idiota…"-expreso tatsuki mientras apretaba el puño…

Casa del viejo Urahara:

-"Bien estaras bien por un tiempo rukia..solo tarta de no dañar mucho tu Espiritu o si no tu Gigai recibira un gran daño por algun tiempo..entendido…?"-

-"Uhmm hubiera estado bien si alguien me hubiera avisado sobre el peligro que se avecinaba,pero pues al parecer aquella persona estba en su mundo imaginario,VERDAD Ichigo!"-Ichigo la viouna en una de sus piernas mientras permanecia sentado..fuertemente grito:

-"CIERRA LA BOCA PEQUEÑA REVOLTOSA"-fuertemnte le agarro la cabeza a rukia y rukia lo agarro del cuello de la camisa de botones..

-"Ademas no es mi culpa de que no tengas buenos instintos ademas jamas haz oido sobre nunca darele la espalda al enemigo?!"-

Rukia le quito la mano de su cabeza y lo avento agarrandole el cuello de la camiseta y salio volando rompiendo la puerta deslizante de la habitacion.

-"Claro que si kaien dono siempre lo mencionaba!"-le grito rukia a se levanto y miro a rukia mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el piso.

-"ENTONCEES!"-le grito Ichigo mientras se paraba

-"Callate!"-le contesto rukia enojada.

Despues los 2 se callaron,paso un buen rato,minutos depues Urahara llamo la atencion de Ichigo con una conversacion dolorosa:

-"Kurosaki San..?Y como sigues"-

-"Que quieres decir"-

-"Acaso no lo recuerdas,no puedo creer que durante 3 años sigues igual..jajajaj no es posible…!"-

-"Urahara!no te rias así de Ichigo no ves que no esta bien.!IDIOTA!Aunque no estes en la Sociedad de Almas como capitan sigues sindo un Inutil!"-exclamo yoruichi

-"Ay tranquila yoruichi san…que genio…"-murmuro urahara

-"QUE DIJISTE KITSUKE!"-yoruichi le agarro fuertemente la oreja hasta que esta trono horriblemente.

-"NADA-NADA.."-decia urahara mientras se quejaba del dolor que tenia

Ichigo fuertemente golpeo la mesa enojado que hizo que las tazas de se te cayeran y mojaran todo lo que estaba en la mesa mojando a todos se levanto muy enfadado con su largo pelo cubriendo su rostro..

-"Bueno..espero que te mejores Rukia nos vemos mañana en la Universidad solo llega temprano..gracias Urahara por darle tus atenciones y servicio a todos..cuida de Rukia..Nos veremos mañana temprano…."-

-"Oyh Ichigo adonde crees que vas…"-reclamo renji

-"a casa..Yuzu seguramente a de estar muy asustada y ya ha de estar pensando en tantas tonterias sobre algun problemo..regresare pronto antes de que llame a la policia.."-hablo silenciosamente

Despues salio tranquilamente de la habitacion dirigiendose a la puerta con las manos en las bolsas..camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrio,salio y camino debajo de la delgada lluvia…..

-"Que es lo que le pasa a kurosaki san?"-pregunto urahara mientras seguia siendo apretado por Yoruichi..

-"Ichigo esta pasando por un momento muy dificil….No deja de pensar en ella y entiendo eso pero..todo esto hace que Ichigo se sienta debil y cansado..lo esta dañando tanto que siento como si ya no fuera el mismo de siempre..ademas hoy es igual a aquel día…"-

Flashback:

-"Kurosaki kun..por favor deja de decir esas cosas,acaso y se halgo mal no te sientes comodo conmigo o simplemente ya no sientes lo mismo por mi..Kurosaki kun..por favor..hablame…"-

-"No-no es eso..te sigo amando..esque ya no puedo..no-no puedo seguir así Inoue..lo siento.."-

-"Que tratas de decir..de que hablas…no entiendo….como Kurosaki kun?!como no puedes seguir así?!"-

"Es complicado..no lo entenderias..yo-simplemente ya no te puedo proteger,no soy el indicado,no soy tu protector y cada vez que lo hago solo te causo daño y-no puedo vivir así..solo alejate de mi,te lo suplico…ya no puedo dejar de hacerte-mas daño….no puedo…"-

Fin del Flashback:

-"Nosotros mas que nadie deberiamos comprenderlo..y estoy segura de que todo esto,algun día llegara a su fin…y que Ichigo no va a volver a sufrir otro daño…Cierto Renji?..."- Le pregunto rukia a renji mientras bajaba la cabeza y renji solamente se le quedaba viendo con ojos de preocupacion y celos…

-"Ah..si claro..todo se va arreglar y todo va a ser como antes…(o almenos eso espero)…"-murmuro y penso renji mientras apretaba las manos..

Despues todo quedo en completo silencio nadie,absolutamente nadie hablo…Rukia miro la puerta po la que habia salido Ichigo..y se quedo mirandola por un buen rato hasta que volteo de nuevo y miro el lugar donde inoue e Ichigo se sentaban siempre…y en el lugar de Ichigo vio una Rosa Blanca..la miro con ternura y la extendio en su delicada mano entonces la acaricio y suavemnte apreto la mano cuidando en no lastimar a la Rosa…

-"(Ichigo…..)"-penso Rukia.

Ichigo caminaba lentamente bajo la suave y delicada lluvia hasta llegar a su casa…mientras caminaba recordaba las Aventuras,Travesuras y Momentos que habian pasado el y ella,unos eran felicesotros tristes pero el nunca se habia arrepentido de haberlos pasado con ella..a el le encantaba que esn su rostro se formara una sonrisa de felicidad,le gustaba como sus labios se extendian y sus grisescos ojos brillaban en ese momento de felicidad..hasta que despues de largos años,su felicidad y el amor que sentia por ella se extinguio….Al llegar a la puerta de su casa antes de abrir la puerta y correr a su cuarto voltea al cielo y cierra sus ojos con delicadeza..en su mente pasan todas sus momentos,pero lo mas hermoso fue recordar su rostro..y tiernamente de sus labios murmura el nombre con gran su voz era de tristeza…despues abre la puerta y entra..en eso su hermana menor lo abraza mintras que la mayor solo acaricia su largo y anaranjado cabello…

Casa de Tatsuki,Habitacion de Inoue:

Pesadilla:

Una gran pesadilla rondando en el interior de inoue un gran hoyo que la absorbia y un gran cielo negro,en su interior unas Torres Blancas de detallado tamaño..Gritos de desesperacion que se oyen,pero tambien gritos de dolor y sufrimiento…Inoue Orihime con lagrimas deslizando de su delicado rostro y un Sontenn Kesshun cubriendo al gran chico Kurosaki Ichigo..con un gran hoyo negro en su pecho y espalda que atravesaba dolorosamente..con unos delicados ojos blancos que indicaban el peor temor de la dulce chica,su tragica muerte..

-"KUROSAKI KUN!KUROSAKI KUN!POR FAVOR HABLAME.."-gritaba inoue desesperada encontrando siquiera el delicado sonido transmitido desde los labios del chico..

-"Inutil es mujer..Imposible tambien que ese hombre se levante y libere de las garras de la muerte..solo por escucharte..que el vuelva a la vida..son puras tonterias.."-le decia el gran chico con alas negras y aparencia aterradora..un murcielago en forma de humano…pero se veia el dolor que cargaba por dentro..

Ulquiorra,el nombre de aquel chico comenzo la batalla con su siguiente oponente,Ishida Uryuu el ultimo sobrevivinte de los quincies al menos hasta ahora…Ishida siendo dañado e inoue sin esperanzas,todo parecia acabar,nadie iría a salvarlos,nadie..dentro de ella habia un gran vacio,sentia que una parte de ella habia sido arrebatada,de su lado le habian arrebatado a la unica persona que en ella ponia su vida e espernazas..oscuridad..llanto..era lo unico que sentia..lo que la hizo llegar a dar un grito desesperado y suplica..su garganta se cansaria pero no le importaria..pues en algun momento ella dejaria de existir..

-"SALVAME..KUROSAKI KUNNN!"-

Despues un gran reiatsu detrás de ella la empujaba y dañaba..era temible y obscuro..con miedo y terror miro a sus espaldasy vio una sola silueta aterradora formando un hollow a lo que ella alguna vez habia visto..un demonio…despues de unos minutos de verle la car y fijamente a los ojos..lo entendio todo…

-"KU-KURO-SAKI-KUN..?"-murmuro aterrada Inoue

Fin de la Pesadilla.

-"AHHHH!"-grito desesperada inoue levantandose brutalmente de la almoada..

-"INOUE..QUE PASA ESTAS BIEN!?"-llego tasuki asusatdisima apenas respirando y apoñandose en la puerta del cuarto…sudando en cantidades extremas

-"no solo-solo fue una pesadilla.."-le dijo inoue mientras secaba el sudor y respiraba

-"TONTA ME SACASTE UN SUSTO…ESTABA ABAJO Y TE OY GRIR Y ME ASUSTE ENTONCES SUBI Y te-olvidalo..no lo hagas de nuevo.."-entonces sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta entonces baja las escaleras..Inoue se recuesta de nuevo..

"no deberia asustar así a tatsuki…mañana me voy de su casa y me gustaria dejarla tranquila cuando me vaya..pero esque-no puedo olvidarlo..(que es esto que siento..acaso es el mismo sentimiento que he tenido antes….que esta pasando..)"-inoue cierra sus ojos y de sus dulces labios murmura su nombre…

GRACIAS!

PROXIMAMENTE SEGUNDA PARTE: RECUERDOS…ESPERENLO!


	2. ICHIHIME FANFIC: Recuerdos

Todos!aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi FANFIC de ICHIHIME,para refrescarles la memoria: se supone que inoue después de 3 largos años regresa a karakura para continuar sus estudios antes de su próxima gira, ella ahora es cantante…pero Ichigo sigue con el dolor interno de haber perdido a Inoue,que creen que pase en este capítulo? AVERIGUENLO!DISFRUTENLO!

SEGUNDA PARTE:

Recuerdos:

A la mañana siguiente las vacaciones de fin de verano habían concluido todos los alumnos ahora se dirigían a la escuela para empezar un nuevo ciclo escolar. El grupo de Ichigo ahora estudiaría la Universidad en una escuela my cerca de su casa, todos tomaban diferentes cursos, Ichigo decidió tomar Medicina al igual que su padre,Rukia tomo el curso de la Veterinaria y Renji de la ni Renji era bueno para la Ingieneria y Rukia para la Veterinaria pero debian quedarse en karakura pues la Sociedad de Almas se los había ordenado..

Rukia y Ichigo caminaban juntos a la escuela, ya no usaban el uniforme entonces rukia traía una falda corta con una blusa rosa con un conejo de imagen y traía un suéter beish de tela con zapatos de escuela, le lucia mucho pues ahora su cabello no era como antes era corto al igual que Hantarou y ya no tenía unas especies de picos en las puntas. Mientras que Ichigo usaba una camiseta negra con una chamarra gris que en el cuello contenían rayas rojas, eran pants iguales de color gris y unos tennis ya que había elegido tomar algún equipo deportivo mientras estudiaba. Como sea era una mañana muy pesada y Ichigo y Rukia ya iban tarde a la escuela, pero como siempre, no les importo….

"ohhh...maldito viejo..."Dijo ichigo mientras se agarraba el cuello y se lo tronaba al parecer se lo había lastimado.

"que pasa? tan rápido renegando?"pregunto Rukia mientras lo miraba a la cara y se paraba en puntitas para alcanzar su cara, ya que en comparación a Ichigo era muy chaparra

"no lo que pasa es que el viejoIishinn tiene maneras demasiado rudas para despertarte..."dijo Ichigo mientras apartaba el rostro de Rukia de su cara que estaba muy pegada a la de ella..

"ah...y ya sabía yo que había demasiado ruido detrás del tu sucio closet!"dijo Rukia mientras se quitaba la mano de Ichigo de su rostro y se agarraba la cintura

"a que te refieres con tu sucio closet?"pregunto enojado Ichigo mientras pelaba los ojos y ponía enfrente de la cara de Rukia su duro puño y bajaba las cejas enojado..

"pues acaso no es obvio.. El que tienes en tu cuarto o es que duermes en la cocina ..Kurosaki?"

Dijo una voz extraña….Ichigo y Rukia voltearon a ver a aquella persona que lo había ofendido y lo miro..era aquel chico con lentes, casi su mejor amigo…el chico mexicano y Renji,simplemente se sorprendió..

"Ahh...ISHIDA RENJI...y...CHAD, que hacen aquí?"pregunto Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia ellos. "como que, que hacemos aquí..vamos a la Universidad, también nosotros estudiamos Kurosaki no eres el único.. "le dice Ishida mientras se agarraba los lentes y los empujaba hacia arriba..

"Si..pero, pero.. "tartamudeando mientras señalaba a Renji "Que acaso yo no puedo estudiar?...si nos vamos a quedar aquí para ser tu niñera tengo que hacer algo ,me aburro de estar aquí…" "QUE QUIERES DECIR CON NIÑERA PEDAZO DE.."le reclama Ichigo mientras lo ve enojado "TERMINA ESA FRASE Y YA VERAS LO QUE TE PASA,CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!"le dice renji mientras el también lo miraba fijamente… "MALDITO…"decía entre dientes Ichigo y Renji..los demás solo los observaron y al ver que no se calmaban y la discusión seguía no había más remedio que soltar un breve: "Ahhhh.."

También Inoue y Tatsuki se dirigían a la escuela,Tatsuki traía unos largos jeans,tennis blancos y una camiseta roja que le lucia muy bien con su nuevo corte de pelo. Ella caminaba al lado de Inoue que traía una camiseta blanca de rayas negras y una especie de chalequito..jeans y unas botas negras y en su larga cabellera una flor negra con hablaba mientras ella solo estaba callada,Tatsuki hablaba pero Inoue seguía callada,tal vez pensando en la pesadilla de anoche o de cómo reaccionarían los demás al verla de vuelta…

"Y bien orihime?que piensas hacer hoy en la tarde?"pregunto tatsuki mientras la miraba y le sonreía con mucha alegría

"que quieres decir?!"pregunto inoue confundida, como si sospechara algo, como si Tatsuki tramaba algo

"Que preguntas.?que no piensas darte una vuelta por la ciudad ?" le pregunto muy confundida y subiendo la ceja como si esta le preocupara algo..

"oh claro ESQUE bueno ando un poco despistada desde anoche! jajajaja!"rio Inoue debilmente,despues agacho de nuevo la cabeza y se adelanto..

" ah bueno...(inoue...)..."pensó Tatsuki mientras la alcanzaba, pues ya era tarde..

Ichigo y los demás caminaban a la escuela, era tarde pero bueno, ya habían empezado a dar clases de todos modos entrarian,caminaban lentamente, platicaban y platicaban, hasta que Ichigo simplemente rio y comento: " vaya que pena que ya hayan acabado las vacaciones de verano. " dijo Ichigo mientras miraba a los demás

"pues claro ...con tanto hollow las vacaciones pasaron rapidísimo cada año va mucho más rápido!"dijo rukia mientras suspiraba y pensaba en los días felices

"SIIIII..."dijeron ishida renji y Ichigo mientras caminaban

"es una pena "dijo Chad que estaba atrás de ellos ayudando a un pajarito a elevarse

"Apropósito de hollow donde estaban ayer en la noche...nosotros con problemas y ustedes como si nada?ehhh sado y ishida?"pregunto Ichigo enojado que se puso enfrente de ellos y los detuvo, ellos simplemente lo rodearon..

"Bueno,yoestaba entrenando con el viejo...me enseñaba nuevas técnicas ..."dijo ishida mientras le brillaban los ojos

"yo estaba ocupado..."murmuro Chad volteando a un lado

"Vaya que manera de...responder Chad ..." dijo renji mientras lo miraba asustado, y con una gota en su cara..

Mas adelante se encontraron con su instituto a la que asistían cuando eran "peques "donde pasaron momentos inolvidables, todos voltearon a ver al instituto y sonrieron, hasta Chad sonrió..eran felices de haber estado juntos todo ese tiempo en ese viejo lugar que ahora solo eran Recuerdo.. "Vaya esto no a cambiado nada..."dijo renji mientras veía su Instituto en el cual había estado como solo 2 días

"PUES CLARO...SOLO FUERON 2MESES DE VACACIONES ...QUE ESPERABAS?ACASO UNA NUEVA ESCUELA "grito Ichigo enojado mientras lo miraba

"BUENO UNO SE MOLESTARIA EN PINTAR PARA LOS NUEVOS NO CREES...?"dijo renji viendolo enojado,ambos se miraban fijamente era un aura de tension y inmadurez

"suficiente "dijo rukia apartándooslo a ambos enojada y aventándolos por todas partes..

"kuchiki tiene razón deberíamos apurarnos a llegar al Instituto o quedaremos mal el primer día de clases, además hay que ver a los demás "dijo ishida mientras los ayudaba a parase pues Rukia si los había lanzado con suficiente fuerza..

"oh claro hay que ver a todos los el demás "dijo renji mientras se paraba y juntaba su portafolios, todos se encaminaron dejando atrás a la escuela vieja hacia una nueva, dejaron atrás a Ichigo que no se movía simplemente quedo hay parado viendo el Instituto..

Después Ichigo dejo de sonreírle al Instituto y su largo cabello cubrió su rostro, pensó:"(no a todos...)

Después de llegar a la Universidad se dirigieron al piso 7 donde se encontraban todos los curos que tomaría cada uno subiendo las escaleras; pero al llegar al 7 piso encontraron una gran cantidad de gente, demasiada que cubría el pasillo completo, pero lo extraño era que el pasillo era demasiado largo para estar cubierta por tanta gente, acaso era alguien importante el que había llegado en este momento...

"que demonios...!"grito rukia asustada mientras se detenía en el barandal de la escalera

"que pasa ru...qué diablos!"dijo renji mientras se detenía de Rukia,el también asustado

"que pasa aquí? Acaso hay algún tipo de evento ? pregunto ishida mientras veía a ambos estar el uno con el otro, eso le daba otra imagen, que hizo que Renji soltara argucia y ambos sonrojaran

"no es temporada de festivales..."dijo Chad mientras veía a Ishida

"obviamente solamente están recibiendo a los nuevos,tranquilos,es típico en este tipo de Institutos" los rodeo Ichigo mientras caminaba lentamente con la mano en la bolsa y sin importarle lo demás

Estos simplemente siguieron a Ichigo y con dificultad esquivaron las pisadas, golpes y más. Pero al final atravesaron a la gran bola de gente y llegaron a su salón ya que las clases iban a ser con la misma maestra y salón..

"Finalmente ahora ...eh?"dijo Ichigo mientras adelante vio un rostro conocido que lo asusto mucho "¿Qué HACE EL AQUÍ?!"pregunto asustado Ichigo mientras soltaba su maleta

Después todos voltearon ...era acaso ...el, aquel chico fastidoso,eso era imposible, como alguien como el había logrado entrar a un Instituto como este.

Y corriendo " el " se dirigió a Ichigo :

"I...CHI...GOO!ICHIGO!grito keigo mientras estiraba sus brazos para recibir un abrazo de Ichigo

Y con un golpe directo en la cara lo saludo Ichigo, fue tanta brutalidad que dejo al pobre chico inconsciente

"OSH...KEIGO!dijo Ichigo mientras simplemente seguía su camino

"Vaya, no haz cambiado, nada..."dijo keigo tirado en el piso sangrando de la nariz

"es cierto, no ha cambiado ni un poco, Ichigo..."exclamo un chico de pelo extraño y un celular en su mano, típico adolescente

"Ah,mizuiro!"dijo Ichigo mientras le sonreía

"oh mira si es kuchiki... Vaya no haz cambiado nada "dijo mizuiro a Rukia mientras le sonreía felizmente y le agarraba la mano

"jaja...debería tomarlo como un cum..cumplido?"pregunto kuchiki toda confundida y apartándole su mano antes de que juntara sus labios en su mano

"Nooo?"pregunto mizuiro mientras simplemente dudaba el hecho por el cual había quitado su mano de la suya

"Vaya, vaya si es el idiota de ichigo...acaso no saludas o ESQUE tengo que ir yo a saludarte?"le dijo Tatsuki que caminaba hacia él con su mochila en la mano..

"Uhhh?tu eres,tatsuki!"dijo Ichigo mientras la saludaba de puño

"OS,.ichigo!"dijo tatsuki respondiendo a su saludo que fuertemente le lastimo la mano a Ichigo

"Ahhh,arisawa!"dijo rukia sonriéndole y corriendo a ella

"ola..rukia ishida chad,y,etto...renji?" le dijo Tatsuki mientras veía confundida a Renji,Renji solo soltó un suspiro

"como es que puedes olvidar mi nombre?"pregunto renji todo triste agacho la cabeza

"jajajajaja!"rieron todos menos Ichigo que pensaba tranquilamente mirando la gran bola de gente que seguía en el pasillo

"lo siento renji"se disculpo tatsuki sonriéndole educadamente

"Vamos apúrate...mira es ella!"dijo un chico que apurado iba con su amigo hacia la gran bola de gente

"oh!es...cierto...es hermosa...le voy a pedir que salga conmigo!"ambos salieron corriendo

"hoy!espera si yo se lo iba a pedir!"los 2 chicos rodearon a Ichigo y se dirigieron a la bola de gente, Ichigo solo se les quedo viendo confundido

"Oye Tatsuki ... Qué diablos está pasando ahí hay demasiada gente?"pregunto Ichigo mientras la miraba a los ojos

"está de vuelta..."dijo tatsuki mirando al lugar del desastre con ojos de alegría, sonreía

"aquí..que te refieres con que "esta de vuelta "pregunto Ichigo con miedo, pensando en alguna otra persona, este retrocedió

"esta de vuelta. Apoco creíste que se iría por siempre, ella también vive aquí, vaya que esperanzas..."dijo tatsuki mientras se agarraba la cintura y suspiraba

"por siempre que quieres decir..."pregunto Ichigo todo confundido

"SERÁ QUE!"grito rukia

Después rukia aventó su mochila y fue corriendo al lugar lleno de gente, corriendo desesperadamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro llegando hacia la bola de gente pronuncio delicadamente:

TU!, INOUEEE!grito rukia mientras empujaba a la gente pero al parecer aquella chica no la oía todos los demás la empujaban para que caminara, todos la siguieron..

Ichigo al oír a rukia decir el nombre de aquella chica que él había amado toda su vida corrió desesperadamente y mientras corría el gritaba su nombre pero al parecer ella no podía oírlo ...

"inoue..."murmuro

"Ichigo!"grito rukia "es ella "volvió no la vi pero sentí su reiatsu es ...es ella!"le decía felizmente Rukia a Ichigo

"inoue?,no digas tonterías!camina…"le dijo Ichigo bruscamente y se solo lo miro alejarse, acaso no le creyó?

"que paso rukia...?pregunto ishida

"inoue volvió..."contesto rukia sin apartar la vista del desconfiado de Ichigo que solo se alejaba

"inoue?"pregunto Chad

"imposible ..."dijo renji

"inoue..san.."murmuro ishida

Todos voltearon hacia Ichigo,despues se dirigieron asus salones, ya que habían dado el timbre. Ichigo de repente se voltea hacia donde se había ido según Rukia inoue y susurra su nombre….

Ya en la hora del almuerzo ichigo y sus amigos discutían sobre su pasado, lo que hacían juntos todos los Viernes, criticaban a los maestros y también sobre sus aventuras durante las vacaciones. Ichigo no tenía mucho que decir ya que en las Vacaciones él y Rukia se la pasaron derrotando hollows,cosa que sus amigos ya sabian,desde luego se habian enterado sobre el supuesto trabajo de Ichigo y La Sociedad de Almas, pero como era de costumbre a Keigo se le olvidaba todo. Todo iba bien hasta que Keigo simplemente miro su comida y el sabia que le hacía falta su salsa especial para su comida favorita "Ootoro",Ichigo solo lo miro confundido..

"ohhhh!..."dijo keigo mientras soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos, como siempre todo un payaso

"que pasa keigo?"pregunto ishida todo asustado al ver que Keigo lloraba

"bueno es que ...se acabo la salsa que le pongo a mi Ootoro,y sin salsa no saben bien, tendré que ir por mas a la tienda que está aquí cerca...ahora vengo.."dijo keigo mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones, que estaban manchados de polvo..

"espera...te acompaño eres un Idiota cuando se trata de cruzar las calles "dijo Ichigo

"ahora venimos "dijo keigo mientras miraba a Ichigo con ojos enojados, entonces frunció la cara

"con cuidado "dijo rukia mientras miraba a ambos alejarse..

"SIIIII!"dijeron ambos levantando la mano indicando como si se calmara. Al llegar la tienda kirimi después de una gran charla y una larga caminata,Keigo y Ichigo se acercaron a la tienda y entraron, era una larga tienda con muchos estantes de comida y tenía una pequeña cocina, donde al parecer preparaban los platillos..

"Buenos días "dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a la caja donde se encontraba el dueño

"ohhh pero si es Ichigo..Cuanto tiempo "al parecer aquel viejo conocía a Ichigo de alguna parte, y es que este fue una vez un paciente del papa de Ichigo..

"Oye viejo, a mi amigo Keigo se le acabo la salsa Barbacoa para su comida, crees que podrías darle un poco? "pregunto Ichigo mientras señalaba a Keigo

"claro solo déjame terminar esta orden y con gusto se la doy "dijo el viejo

"si claro.."dijeron ambos

Después de que el viejo atendió la orden de 2 chicas que se encontraron hay, el viejo le preparo su salsa a Keigo y ambos agradecieron, después se alejaron...

Después llego otra clienta esta había pedido un ramen. fue tardado pero pues valió la pena ya que aquel viejo los preparaba demasiado apetitosos..

"Arigato..."dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que aquel viejo sonrojara

De repente la chica se volteo y salió de la tienda. Cruzo la calle, pero miraba su rico desayuno en la bolsa de plástico que le había ofrecido amablemente el dueño, pero después esta choco con Ichigo que iba corriendo tras keigo que le había hecho una broma muy pesada, esta había caído sentada e Ichigo acostado de espalda, ambos mareados,Keigo solo reía

"auch..."dijo la chica mientras se acariciaba su trasero ya que el piso era muy duro

"ough...maldita sea otro golpe igual de fuerte como el del viejo "dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba y sobaba su cabeza

"lo siento..."dijo Ichigo muy apenado pero no veía nada

"no perdóname a mi jamás debí de haber visto mi desayuno mientras caminaba...jejeje!"dijo la chica mientras se perdonaba con una apenada voz

Mientras Ichigo se levantaba para ayudarle a la chica fue viendo su vestido, traía unos jeans y botas negras y también una camiseta de rayas negras y rojas con un chalequito...también vio que su larga cabellera se extendía sobre el suelo y su pelo era naranja y traía de adorno una flor negra y unos cuantos accesorios en el cuello y orejas, lo único que no vio fue su rostro...

"espera déjame te ayudo a levantarte"dijo Ichigo mientras le extendía la mano a la chica que seguía sentada en el suelo

"no por favor "dijo la chica apenada mientras rechazaba la mano de Ichigo

Esta se levanto y empezó a recoger su desayuno rápidamente para poder alejarse rápidamente de ahí..

"te ayudo.."dijo Ichigo mientras se agachaba para levantarle la comida ala dulce chica

Ichigo levanto la comida de la chica cuidadosamente sin tirar nada ni ensuciar nada,se la metió a la bolsa y se la dio en la mano..

"gracias..."dijo la chica tiernamente mientras sonreía

"no hay de...que..." Ichigo la vio al rostro y se impacto ...era ella.

"Inoue?"pregunto Ichigo asombrado. Acaso Rukia había dicho la verdad, ella había regresado, pero ahora podía comprobarlo ella estaba en frente de sus narices, no lo podía creer..

"eh...!?"respondió la chica aterrada al reconocer aquella dulce y tierna voz que salía de los labios del dulce chico

Los dos se miraron fijamente y pudieron ver su reflejo en los ojos del otro. Ninguno hablo, estaban aterrados, pero que se dirían..3 largos años y no sabían que decir..estaban sin habla..

En eso llego keigo pues se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, corrió hacia ellos pues el ya estaba muy lejos de Ichigo, cuando llego a ellos rio..

"oye, Ichigo estas bien?...?"pregunto keigo mientras lo miraba confundido

"si...si no hay problema "contesto Ichigo mientras seguía viendo a inoue a los ojos

"pero mira que coincidencia...si chocaste con la hermosa de inoue san...como te va?"pregunto keigo mientras le agarraba la mano suavemente y le sonria,esto enfado mucho a Ichigo

"uh..?...oh keigo kun...uh...bien y tú?"contesto inoue mientras le sonreía tiernamente

"bien, eso creo "dijo keigo mirando a Ichigo con miedo sabiendo lo que le pasaría después de que Inoue se fuera, el tendría su merecido de parte de Ichigo

Después inoue se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando pasaba que está viendo a la persona más importante de su vida,Ichigo,Inoue se sonrojo y quito su mano de la de Keigo y se aparto de él, retrocedió

"oh...gra-gracias,kuro-kuro..."dijo inoue tartamudeando, parecía como si hubiera olvidado el nombre de Ichigo

"kurosaki Kun..."contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa

"si eso..."respondió inoue,entonces se volvio a sonrojar mucho mas..

Todo quedo en silencio nadie hablo nisiquiera keigo,que miraba a ambos confundido y dudoso..

"etto,chicos sigo aquí "dijo keigo mientras los saludaba con la mano

"a si lo siento keigo"dijo inoue mientras se inclinaba en perdon

"si no hay problema"respondió keigo mientras le sonreia

"debo irme tatsuki me espera"dijo inoue retrocediendo,apartandose mas de Ichigo

"espera...ven conmigo..."dijo Ichigo

"no ...lo siento..."dijo Inoue respondió aterrada, Retrocedió de nuevo

Entonces inoue se fue corriendo sin voltear atrás solo hacia adelante,sigui corriendo y corriendo, apenada nunca volteo de nuevo

"Espera...INOUE!"grito Ichigo mientras extendía su mano y la veía dudoso y confundido, acaso lo había rechazado?

Pero inoue no respondía ni volteaba solo corría..

Después keigo vio a Ichigo y se puso al lado del igual viendo hacia adelante, viendo como Inoue se alejaba rápidamente de ambos..

"sabes Ichigo...tal vez seas un experto en combate y sepas manejar una zampakuto pero...cuando se trata de amor ...eres un total perdedor..."dijo keigo mientras bajaba la cabeza y veía hacia el suelo..

"lo sé..." le respondió con una voz triste..

"uhmmm...y que te vas a quedar parado o vas a ir tras ella ..."contesto keigo viéndolo

"no se.."dijo Ichigo mientras volteaba al lado contrario del que volteaba Keigo..no quería mirarlo, para nada

"la vas a dejar ir..."pregunto keigo Ichigo simplemente se sorprendió y después solamente volteo al cielo..

"es lo mejor..."dijo Ichigo tristemente

Los 2 quedaron en silencio ...Ichigo bajo la mirada todo en él se convertía en un aura negativa...keigo lo miro y pudo ver alrededor de su rostro ... Lagrimas que recorrían todo su rostro..lagrimas de dolor... Que nadie jamás había visto en el ...

Después de silencio...del cielo cayeron gotas de agua...todos corrían para refugiarse...

Ichigo levanto la mirada y camino hacia el instituto

"Vamos...keigo...los demás deben de estar preocupados..."dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba

Camino hacia delante sin esperar a keigo...

"(ichigo...)"pensó keigo mientras el solo se quedaba atrás siendo mojado por las gotas de lluvia que mojaban su largo cabello

Inoue veía por la ventana caer la lluvia como si fueran lagrimas de dolor, ligeras y húmedas, su tristeza ocupaban todas esas gotas .sus recuerdos ocupaban todos sus pensamientos, recuerdos de felicidad ,amor,alegría,dolor,pero también de perdida...

De su rostro se podían apreciar esas gotas de agua recorrer por todo su rostro, un llanto de dolor y tristeza que pudo escuchar por el pasillo rukia que iba saliendo del baño, ya que se había empapado todo por culpa de la lluvia, su corto cabello se había arruinado. Se quejaba y refunfuñaba ya que se la había pasado toda la mañana se acerco a la puerta del salón de clases y vio a su amiga, a su única amiga llorar de tristeza respirar profundo y soltar el llanto de dolor, un llanto de dolor que a Rukia le llegaba al corazón..

Ya no pudo soportar mirar a su amiga sufrir entonces se volteo, pero de su rostro se apreciaban lagrimas de tristeza, ella no soportaba verla sufrir, tenía que hacer algo, entonces se limpio las lagrimas y murmuro

"( inoue ) lo lamento juro que te hare feliz de nuevo..."

Después corrió fuera del pasillo hacia las escaleras donde estaban sus amigos, gotas de lluvia traen Recuerdos para todos ellos, pero unos son de tristeza y sufrimiento, otros de alegría y amor en los que Inoue y Ichigo una vez vivieron..

Espero que les haya gustado la Segunda Parte,perdon si me tarde pero esque tengo tantas cosas que hacer!Bueno luego les dejo la Tercera Parte,a ver si esta mejor!

Para Ichigo se le hunde la oportunidad de recuperar a Inoue ya que una noticia desesperante lo deprime!

PROXIMAMENTE: Nuevo Camino ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS!ARIGATO!XD!


	3. ICHIHIME FANFIC: Nuevo Camino

Todos aquí le traigo la 3° parte de mi FANFIC!Espero que les guste me trade toda una semana en hacerlo!Comenten y Alabenme!PERO SOBRE TODO SUBSCRIBANSE!DISFRUTENLO!

Nuevo camino:

Sociedad de almas,un gran lugar para recibir a todas las almas para comenzar un nuevo camino,en esta se encuentra el Seretei que cuenta con 13 divisiones cada uno con un capitán,teniente y subteniente. En el cuartel del capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro un chico de pelo blanco como de la edad de 13 años de una estatura muy baja,pero de un carácter muy muy entrar al cuartel principal en donde se encontraban todas las oficinas se podía ver un pasillo que recorría varias habitaciones hasta la oficina del capitán.

"Buenos días!Capitán Hitsugaya!"decían todo lo tenientes que salían de cada una de las habitaciones corriendo pero al ver a los capitanes estos tenían que detenerse y hacer una reverencia hacia su capitán en forma de respeto.

"Buen Día Capitán!"decían otros que se afrenaban bruscamente y hacían una reverencia.

Mientras el capitán solamente pasaba sin responder ningún saludo o responder a la reverencia solamente pasaba como si no le importara..

"Buenos días ...Shiro-Chan! Grito una voz femenina de muy cerca del capitan

"CAPITAN HITSUGAYA!"dijo toushiro enojado cruzando sus brazos mientras se detuvia para regañar a aquel que se habia atrevido a llamarlo asi. Hitsugaya había crecido durante estos últimos 3 años,era mas alto que antes solamente que ahora se había cortado el cabello,lo tenia mas corto y mas plateado.

"Ay no seas así Shiro chan..."dijo la chica de nombre también ya había crecido,ahora su cabello era mas largo y tenia el pelo suleto en capas negro y brilloso,sus ojos eran mas hermosos que antes,pero también le había crecido un poco mas el busto,era la chica perfecta.

"Calla Hinamori...llamame Capitán..."le decía todo enojado Hitsugaya mientras se sonrojaba y la veía tiernamente

"jajajajaja!"río hinamori tapándose la boca con la risa era hermosa,Hitsugaya simplemente la miraba atento esto hacia que sonrojara todavía mas,pero depues paso vergüenza y se volteo a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, Hinamori simplemente se confundio.

"además,quería preguntarte,haz visto a Matsumoto,otra vez se salto sus deberes..."dijo hitsugaya enojado y tartamudeando.

"oh si acabo de venir con ella, esta en tu oficina,pero ella.."señala el cuarto del fondo su oficina...

"oh ya veo!" camina hitsugaya hacia el cuarto todo simplemente se asusto y lo siguió.

"oh espera Shiro chan!"grita hinamori y corre detrás de el y se pone enfrente de la puerta de su ofician impidiéndole el paso a Toushiro

"oh...que haces Hinamori?"pregunta Hitsugaya dudoso y sospechoso

"yo-este-no querrá entrar hay!"le dijo momo muy asustada y apenada

"de que hablas-hazte a un lado!"le grita a hinamori mientras la aparta de la puerta agarrándole deicadamente su cintura y poniéndola detrás de el,Hinamori simplemente sonrojo mientras este la jalaba.

"espera Shiro Chan!"le grito Hinamori mientras estaba detrás de Hitsugaya

Hitsugaya abre la puerta,deslizándola fuertemente y cuando la abrió,vio miles y miles de botellas de sake que ensuciaban todo su escritorio,sofá,mesa de trabajo,closet,estante de archivos y mas. Todo ahí era todo un completo desastre que hizo que Hitsugaya quedara ahí parado,inmóvil y confundido,Hinamori seguía detrás de el poniendo una cara de susto,sabia el carácter de Hitsugaya y cuando descubriera al responsable este haría estallar toda la Sociedad de Almas,era un gran Problema. Hitsugaya mira abajo y encuentra a el teniente Kira y Hisagi en el piso con 3 botellas de sake en su mano,las botellas completamente vacias,usando solamente vendas esto era tan vergonzoso que hizo que Hinamori gritara fuertemente,Hitsugaya volteo y le tapo los ojos.

"QUE DIABLOS..."grita hitsugaya mientras volteba con los 2 tenientes enojado,pero seguía tapando los ojos de Hinamori.

"le dije que no entrara..."le dice momo mientras asustada y con los ojos tapados aguantaba las ganas de mirar

"AHHHHH!"gritan en el fondo de la habitacion

"EH!"grita hitsugaya asustado por el grito

"CAPITÁN! QUE HACE AQUÍ !"grito ahora tenia el pelo corto y una pañoleta rosada en su cuello,pero seguía usando el collar que le había dado Gin antes de morir.

"COMO QUE QUE HAGO AQUÍ !ESTE ES MI OFFICINA IDIOTA"grito hitsugaya,mientras se le acercaba a Matsumoto enojado y apretando los puños.

"OHH!"río matsumoto fuertemente agarrándose la panza,Hitsugaya simplemente se quedaba ahí prado sin hacer lo veía desde la puerta tiernamente,como si le encantara que este se enojara,sonrio.

"Ademas que hacen aquí los tenientes Kira y Hisagi?"pregunto Hitsugaya mientras los señalaba y miraba a simplemente los vio y sonrio,como si les dijiera que no hablaran,les lanzo una mirada asesina que hizo que los tenientes se quedaran sin habla.

"lo lamentamos-capitán Hitsugaya-pero no nos pudimos controlar!"Dijo Kira mientras se asustaba y miraba a Matsumoto aterrado.

"ESTÁN AQUÍ POR QUE ME PIDIERON DIVERSIÓN!"dijo Matsumoto enojada y acercándose a Kira mientras tronaba sus puños.

"ya veo ...entonces ya acabaste tus deberes..." le pregunto Hitsugaya mirándola y sonriendo malvadamente.

"yo-este-vera-pues- yo.."tartamudeo Matsumoto jugando con sus dedos y sonrojando apenada sin voltear con Hitsugaya.

"será mejor que me vaya..."dijo momo y salió corriendo de la officina

"eh ,..Capitán?"pregunto Matsumoto

Hitsugaya con los hombros cruzados con la cara abajo y frunciendo la cara enojado grito...

"MATSUMOTO !"

Un grito que se oyó hasta el cuartel del comandante Ukitake que hablaba con Shuuon otro capitán,mentras jugaban una partida de cartas mágicas,Ukitake iba ganando y Shuonn lo miraba enojado tomando su taza de te.

"Vaya ..vaya..ahora si Matsumoto la regó horrible!"dijo el capitán Ukitake mientras movia su pieza para ganar la partida.

"Esa mujer no tiene alternativas ni escapatorias..."dijo preocupado el capitán Shuonn

En eso suena la campana de juntas con el capitán comandante Yamamoto Geneyusai,todos los cuarteles se pusieron locos,como si hubieran atacado la Sociedad de Almas o el Seretei,corrian de un lado para capitanes y tenientes corrian a la sala principal de juntas,donde se daban todos los informes de ataques o posibles ataques a la Sociedad de Almas o misiones al mundo de los fin todos los capitanes llegaron a la sala de juntas donde el capitán Genryussai los esperaba.

"Buenos días ...capitanes"saludo el viejo mientras sonaba su baston con el suelo y le daba un fuertemente golpe al suelo.

Cada capitán formado junto con sus tenientes en orden a su cuartel,se miraban el uno al otro y viendo al Capitan.

"Buenos días... capitán comandante!"saludaron los capitanes

"Hoy les he traído una grave información a todos ustedes ...un nuevo enemigo esta listo para atacar y hacer un completo desastre entre el mundo de los vivos y la Sociedad de Almas."

Informo Yamamoto

"Capitan Comandante,acaso aun no sabemos los motivos o la meta de este nuevo enemigo?"

"exacto capitán hitsugaya...por eso me encargare de enviar a los mejores capitanes y sus tenientes ideales para esta misión,asi vosotros serán capaces de investigar un poco mas a fondo sobre este nuevo enemigo y sus metas,es indispensable que nos hagan llegar la nformacion que obtengan a la Sociedad de Almas y a nuestro Aliado en el Mundo de los Vivos,KurosakI brindaran la ayuda posible y el a ustedes,es una los capitanes que he decidido mandar al mundo de los vivos, serán-"de repente alguien toca la puerta principal ,interrumpiendo el discurso del capitán.

"Adelante"dice Yamamoto mientras observaba la puerta, esperaba a alguien

"gracias...es un placer estar con ustedes de nuevo"dijo yoruichi mientras la puertas se abrían lentamente delante de la misma de siempre.

"Yoruichi san.!"grita con alegría Soi Fong,que se mantenía firme en la formación.

"como te va -Soi Fong!"la saluda Yoruichi

con su mano. "Basta de saludos...Yoruichi hiciste lo que te pedí.." pregunta Yamamoto

"claro-Urahara ya tiene el nombre...

Shissou Tamaki!"

"Shissou...Tamaki!vaya era de esperarse..."dice Yamamoto

"disculpe capitán comandante ...quien es este tal Shissou Tamaki...?"pregunta el capitán Ukitake

"Shissou Tamaki es considerado un traidor y una vergüenza para la sociedad de almas...pues traiciono a la sociedad de almas por razones estúpidas

uniendo fuerzas con el actual prisionero Aizen... si sabemos este traiciono a Aizen diciéndole que el Hyogouku era indestructible pero lo que realidad quería era desacerse de Aizen y tomar control de el Hueco Mundo,pero después parecio ya no importarle,tiene metas diferentes"..."dijo Byakuya mientras cruzaba las manos

"parece que sabes mucho de esto ...no Kuchiki...?"pregunta yoruichi con una sonrisa en su rostro y colgando en la espalda de Byakuya.

"obviamente ...soy miembro del clan kuchiki tengo que estar pendiente de lo que pasa en la sociedad de almas-ahora suéltame-eres desesperante"contesta byakuya

"aja..."dice Yoruichi mientras bajaba de sus hombros,se había convertido en gato.

"Bueno muchas. Gracias por la información que nos brindaste,aunque fue muy ligera...sigue así"dice Yamamoto " es necesario que sigas dandonos informacion ya que no sabemos las razones de Tamaki...por ahora sigue trabajando y que Urahara obtenga mas informacion ..al tener nueva informacion nos informaran inmediatamente...puedes retirarte Yoruichi..gracias.."

"no hay de que capitán..."dice yoruichi,simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejo,pero de nuevo se había transformado a humana enfrente de Byakuya,este solamente se le quedo viendo.. "Desagradable" murmuro Byakuaya mientras cerraba los ojos

"ahora como iba diciendo,a los capitanes que enviare serán!:

"Hitsugaya Toushiro y su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku"

"si podré ver a inoueee!"exclama Matsumoto,apaludiendo felizmente

"cielos..."dice hitsugaya mientras este solamente mueve la Cabeza en forma de negacion

"Los siguientes serán:

"Byakuya Kuchiki y su teniente Abarai Renji que se encuentra con Ichigo Kurosaki en Karakura

"Y por ultimo:

"Zaraki Kenpachi y su teniente y Yachiru..ademas se llevara a los tenientes ikkaku y yumichika con ellos"

"si ken chan ...visitaremos a ichi !"aparece Yachiru.

"hee!porfin acabaremos nuestra pelea!"dijo Kenpachi mientras tronaba los dedos

"Los demás capitanes se airaran aquí para tratar de investigar mas sobre Shissou Tamaki...la junta termina...Buena Suerte Capitanes!"dice Yamamoto

"SIIIII!"contestan

Después todos se retiran incluyendo a yoruichi que lentamente hace reverencia al capitán Yamamoto y parte hacia karakura para informar a Urahara sobre la llegada de los capitanes y sobre Shissou Tamaki...

"vaya ..un nuevo enemigo ...uhmm..eso significa una nueva responsabilidad para ti ..ichigo..da lo mejor..."piensa Yoruichi

Karakura:

Ya a la hora de la salida todos corrían hacia sus casas pues era viernes día de diversión..Ichigo y los demás caminaban debajo de los techos de los edificios ya que seguia lloviendo desde hace unas dirigian hacia cada una de sus casas,platicaban y platicaban.

"Ey,que les parece si mañana vamos a la plaza y vemos la nueva película de la saga de "muerte al final" o a los juegos de video"sugiere keigo mientras felizmente salta y se pone enfrente de ellos

" lo siento keigo no puedo"responde ichigo mientras lo apartaba de su cara con la mano tomándolo de la cara.

"yo estaré con ichigo"responde Rukia mientras miraba enojada a Ichigo

"y yo con rukia" responde Renji mientras sonrojaba, Rukia lo miro e igual sonrojo volteando a otro lado.

"lo siento,yo me voy a acampar"responde Tatsuki mientras seguía caminando y chateaba por su celular.

"lo siento,yo tengo una cita"responde Mizuiro mientras sonrojaba

"Yo no puedo"dice Ishida y Chad

"Que les pasa a ustedes gente!"grita Keigo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba a los cielos.

En eso ve a inoue pasar,que salia del Instituto mientras guardaba sus libros y sacba su sombrilla para el agua que caia todavia.

"bueno le preguntare a..."dice keigo mientras corria hacia Inoue

"ni siquiera lo pienses..."contesta tatsuki mientras lo jala de la camiseta y le lanza una mirada asesina.

Ichigo la ve y se le queda mirando,ella estaba comprando comida en una tienda.

"gracias..."le dice inoue al vendedor mientras se alejaba de la tienda.

Todos se le quedan viendo a Ichigo,confundidos y muy cansados

"bueno nosotros nos vamos..."contestan Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro

"nos vemos..."dice Rukia mientras los despedia sacudiendo la mano en forma de adios

Renji de le queda viendo a Ichigo y a Ishida los dos viendo a inoue salir de la tienda,ambos estaban petrificados,sus ojos estaban firmes a Inoue,ni siquiera parpadeaban seguian viendola hasta que Rukia se canso de que la vieran así y a ambos los golpeo detrás de la cabeza que hizo que ambos gritaran,Rukia simplemente se volteo.

"Uffff!nos vamos..?"pregunta Renji mientras veia a Rukia caminar hacia el.

"Vamos ichigo"dice Rukia mientras caminaba y jalaba de la camisa a Renji.

"si claro.."contesta Ichigo mientras sobaba su cabeza. Ichigo simplemente agarra su portafolio y camina,pero despues voltea y ve como Inoue es encontrada por un grupo de niños pequeños que la rodean,ella simplemente les sonreia,pero Ichigo no sabia la razon por la que aquellos pequeños la les firmo un pedazo de papel,y los niños simplemente se le quedaba viendo,sonrio tiernamente y se encamino detrás de sus amigos.

En eso ichigo siente algo malo oye los chillidos de un carro que se resbala con el agua tirada de la lluvia,voltea y ve a inoue cruzando la calle,ella despistada y el carro detrás de ella,rápido suelta su mochila y corre hacia ella pensando en todas las cosas que podrían suceder.

"OY..ICHIGO!ADONDE VAS!"grita rukia mientras voltea y se asusta al ver a Ichigo tan apurado

Después rukia se da cuenta de lo que pasa,ve al gigantesco carro detrás de Inoue y a Ichigo corriendo para salvarla,Rukia suelta su mochila y le grita a Renji,que hizo que Renji y los demas voltearan y al igual preocupados corrieran a Ichigo e corre hacia inoue y le grita haciendo que esta se quedara petrificada y tratara de protegerse.

"INOUE!"

En eso ichigo se lanza sobre ella quitando del medio rodando por la calle pero evitando de que inoue se golpeara,la sombrilla salio volando al igual que su portafolio y demas,Ichigo termina de rodar por toda la calle mientras cuidaba de pararon de rodar y chocaron con la punta de la banqueta donde se encontraba un gran poste que rasguño a Ichigo y le ocasiono un gran rasguñ simplemente no podia abrir los ojos,Ichigo al igual que ella tampoco podia,con sus brazos rodeaba a ambos abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que estaban mas juntos de lo normal ambos se quedaron viendo,los dos con marcas de sonrojo en sus Ichigo la ve en sus ojos y tartamudeando le pregunta,una sola pregunta:

"Estas Bien...Inoue?"

Rukia corriendo hacia ellos,casi tropezando,les pregunta asustada.

"Ichigo!,Inoue,estas bien?"pregunta Rukia mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Inoue-san"dice ishida mientras la miraba súper asustado

"inoue!"grita Chad y Renji que asustados recuperaban el aliento,apenas y pudieron hablar.

Inoue se le queda viendo a ichigo y ichigo a ella,ninguno de ellos respondio a las preguntas de sus amigos,ella solamente se le quedaba viendo a sus ojos y acariciaba el largo cabello de Ichigo para que este le permitiera ver su rostro,el que tanto habia extrañado durnte estos ultimos añ Inoue al ver que Ichigo le sonrio,se apeno y lo único que dijo inoue fue:

"Disculpame,creo que tengo que tener mas cuidado para andar por las calles,lo lamento."se disculpa Inoue muy apenada

"Claro no podía dejar que ese carro te hiciera daño,no hay necesidad de que me lo agradescas,ahora ...puedes levantarte?"dice Ichigo mientras se quejaba del terrible dolor de rasguño en su brazo y con Inoue encima de el era simplemente suficiente.

"Oh,si claro"dice inoue mientras se trata de levanatar.

Inoue se levanta con ayuda de Ishida,Ichigo apenas se puede levantar,se agarraba el brazo en señal de que le dolia

"ugh!"se queja Ichigo,mientras se detenia en Rukia

"ichigo..."dice Rukia mientras lo detenia firmemente

"lo siento es culpa mía,te ayudare,dejame te llevo a mi apartamento,ahí tengo todo lo necesario para atender tus heridas,es lo menos que puedo hacer.."Dijo inoue mientras apenada hacia una reverencia en disculpa y recogia su portafolios.

"No- no es tan grave...uhg!"dice Ichigo mientras le sonreia,pero hablar tanto le ocasionaba tanto dolor que apenas podia hablar.

"Yo creo que su deberíamos llevarlo a tu Apartamento..."dice Rukia muy apenada y con una gota en su frente

"uhmm,si!"dice inoue mientras sonrie con delicadeza,eso por un momento hizo que Ichigo se sintiera mejor. Caminaron unas cuantas calles,tal ve pero era muy cerca del Instituto,ni siquiera necesitaba ir en carro,caminabas y llegabas a tu unos edificios muy altos que era la zona mas priviligiada o como de famosos en Karakura,que hizo que todos los amigos de Inoue se le quedaran viendo muy confundidos,Inoue se sonrojaba y apenaba al traer a sus amigos por tal zona,despues se detienen en un edificio muy alto como de 10 o mas pisos,era blanco y se veia muy lujoso. "Aquí es!"dijo muy feliz Inoue mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos.

Al entrar al edificio era una gran sala con sofas,recepcion y una gran escultura,era el palacio perfecto para alguien como como esque alguien como Inoue podia tener el suficiente dinero para pagar por algo como pasar todas,absolutamente todas las personas saludaban a Inoue con mucho respeto,que hizo que sus compañeros se sintieran de la clase muy,pero muy baja.

En eso se le caerca un hombre a Inoue,como si fuera del servicio de aquel edificio,muy educado la saludo a ella y a los demas. "Señorita Orihime,Bienvenida!Como le ha ido en su primer día de escuela?"le pregunto un hombre de aparencia muy joven que usaba como un tipo traje. "Muy bien,muchas gracias presentarte a mis amigos. El es Yasutora Chad,Abarai Renji,Ishida Uryuu,Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo"se los presenta Inoue al chico con mucha felicidad y alegria,ella estaba muy orgullosa de ser su amiga. "Mucho gusto,mi nombre es me necesitan en algo,yo puedo servirles"les dijo Hiroshi mientras hacia una reverencia a Ichigo y a los demas. "Muy bien,los llevare a mi apartamento,mi amigo Kurosaki esta herido por una idiotes mia." Le explico Inoue a Hiroshi. "Bien que pase buena noche,Orihime sama!" le sonrio Hiroshi y se retiro

Despues Inoue se dirigio al acensor que estaba muy cerca de ellos,todos la llegar al ascensor lo tomaron y Inoue cerro las ecsogio entre varios botones,todo pensaron que elegiria el boton 5 o tal vez 6 pero ella eligio el numero 20 osea que el edificio era de 20 pisos,ya no habian mas botones y regularmente el ultimo piso era el cuarto mas grande osea:PentHouse.

Todos se miraron y pasaron el ascensor se abrio y todos salieron siguieron a Inoue pasaron la habitacion 101,102,103,104,105…hasta que llegaron a la 120,el final del camino,ya no habia ascensores ni saco las llaves que perfectamente se asustaron en el momento que Inoue abrio la puerta,Cuadros por todas partes,una gran cocina,una sala grandisima pero lo que msa les llamo la atencion era un cuadro que decia: Inoue Orihime en concierto y una foto de ella muy grande con unas letras gigantescas de un album llamado Omakase Guardian y otro con el titulo de todo un palacio adentro,todos simplemente quedaron simplemente se les quedo viendo. "No quieren pasar?"les pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta. "Nosotros-este-Inoue-que dijiste que hacias?"pregunto Rukia asustada y petrificada. "No lo mencione,lo lamento,yo este,soy una persona muy famosa que se dedica ala musica..en pocas palabras soy una cantante.."le contesto a Rukia muy apenda y sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. "QUEE!"gritaron todos mu fuerte,que hizo que Inoue se quemara de lo apenada que estaba,todos estaban petrificados sin habla,menos Ichigo que con esfuerzos y sonreia,se alegraba,estaba feliz de que Inoue al fin cumpliera su sueño..

Ya dentro de el apartamento o PentHouse,Rukia le da una vuelta al apartamento,y por coincidencia encontro el cuarto de exitos o como dirian el cuarto de fama,despues empezo a ver los cuadros y los discos que tenia a Inoue en ellos,Rukia estaba tan orgullosa de Inoue que ahora curaba a Ichigo en su cuarto.

"Vaya que colección de discos..."dice Rukia mientras los escuchaba y veia las portadas

"si verdad..."contesta Renji que se le acercaba muy lento,el la estaba siguiendo desde hace un buen rato.

Rukia trata de agarrar un disco pero la mano de renji y la suya chocan...los dos se ven el uno al otro con ojos de dulzura,ambos se apenan pero a la vez transmiten un momento de amor y cariño que hacen que ambos Shinigamis se sonrojen. "Eh..lo siento velo tu"dice Renji apenado mientras volteaba a otro lado y veia mas discos.

"gracias..."contesta rukia con dulzura.

Chad los ve pues el estaba observando en la puerta,sus compañeros se enamoraban,eso para el era muy bueno,queria ver a sus compañeros felices como nunca los habia solamente sonrie con dulzura,apreciando aquel inolvidable momento..

"Auch!"grita Ichigo,que se encontraba recostado en la cama de Inoue que estaba en su gran cuarto morado,eso le gustaba mucho a ella,le encantaban los colores tiernos y apasionados,eso lo sabia muy bien de ella.

"Tranquilo,confía en mi.."dice inoue tiernamente mientras le sonrie y cierra los ojos con felicidad.

Lentamente le pone una venda en el hombro y el pecho pues se había lastimado gravemente en ambas partes,fue una caida muy dura para el,haberla protegido requeria de mucho valor y fuerza,eso la alegraba mucho pero a la vez la apenaba,por ella Ichigo habia salido lastimado, curarlo era lo menos que podia hacer. "uhmmm..."murmura ichigo

"Que?"pregunta inoue muy apenada y confusa,se sonrojo muy rapido,como si hubiera hecho algo mal.

"por que no usas tu Sontenn Kesshun en vez de estar batallando en poniendo vendas...?"pregunto Ichigo mientras volteaba a otro lado,como si no quisiera ver a Inoue en los ojos.

"Trato de evitar usar mis poderes,no quiero recordar lo que hice con ellos."dice Inoue muy triste mientras voltea a ver a Ichigo.

Ichigo ve su cuello y ve sus Shunn Shunn Rikka colgados como collar,se le veian bonitos ,pero a el le gustaba verlos en su ñargo pelo anaranjado,eso la hacia vermas linda.

"ya veo..."dice Ichigo

"listo..Kurosaki kun..."dice inoue mientras corta el hilo que habia usado para cocerle el rasguño.

"Vaya después de todo sigues llamando por mi apellido"dice Ichigo mientras se levantaba y se ponia su camiseta de nuevo enfrente de Inoue,esto hizo que se sonrojara aun mas.

" si... La costumbre..jajaja!"dice inoue mientras guardaba sus cosas

"je...cierto"dice Ichigo mientras abotonaba su camiseta,pero Inoue al ver que no podia abotonarla,se levanto y empezo a simplemente la miraba mientras ella le acomodaba el cuello,Ichigo se sonrojo.

Ishida los ve desde afuera con ojos de preocupación y decepción ,tristeza, pero a la vez esperanza...

Tienda de Urahara:

En la tienda de urahara la teanquilidad y el silencio al parecer no tenían ningún significado ahi

"AGGHHHH!"grito urahara mientras hacia del bano

"Jefe esta bien!"pregunta su ayudante

"QUE DIABLOS ME DISTE DE CENAR!"pregunta gritando urahara

"Curry...señor"contesta

"CURRY!SOY ALÉRGICO A ESO!"

"oh disculpe "contesta muy apenado

"TE ACUSARE CON YORUICHI!"grita enojado urahara dentro del baño

"quien acusara con quien?"pregunta yoruichi que había llegado de la Sociedad de Almas

En eso urahara abre la puerta del bano y sale todo un humo desagradable,saca un monton de rollos ya vacios y sin papel.

"UGH!QUE ES ESE HORRIBlE OLOR?"pregunta yoruichi mientras se tapaba la nariz y auyentaba el dolor con su mano

"es olor de mi..mi pancita infectada..."contesta urahara mientras temblaba,tartamudeaba.

"ya veo.."dice yoruichi "Urahara traigo noticias de la Sociedad de Almas...al parecer piensan mandar a algunos capitanes a Karakura"

"ya veo...sabia que harían eso...ay que informarle a Kurosaki san seria lo mejor..tal vez el pueda darles una mano..."dice Urahara

"ok..." contesta yoruichi

En eso urahara agarra un rollo de papel y una revista,la carga en sus brazos y camina hacia la puerta del baño.

"ahora si me disculpan...voy a hacer mis deberes...compermiso..."dice Urahara

En eso cierra la puerta,y se oye un gran grito proveniente de el que hace que Yoruichi le preguntara a su ayudante

"que diablos le diste..."pregunta yoruichi muy enojada con las manos en la cintura

"curry..."contesta muy tranquilo el señor

"ya veo...suerte con eso.."contesta Yoruichi,entonces se aleja y deja al ayudante y a Urahara solos.

PentHouse de Inoue:

"gracias Inoue...por haberme curado"agradece Ichigo,mientras sonria y cerraba los ojos en agradecimiento

"no hay de que Kurosaki kun...es lo menos que puedo hacer..por haberme salvado la vida..."contesta inoue mientras servia el te y lo ponía en la mesita,que se encontraba en el centro del PentHouse.

"oye Inoue,y donde habías estado todo este tiempo?"pregunto Rukia mientras le daba unos sorvos a su te.

"ah bueno...para mi carrera estuve en Tokio!"contesto inoue muy feliz y animada

"y dime que haz hecho haya..."pregunto Renji

"bueno he ido a la escuela...audiciones...museos...me he mudado 3 veces y...que mas?...ja si estoy saliendo con alguien"dice Inoue

"QUEE!"gritan Ishida y Ichigo asustados escupiendo a la vez el te

"UGHH!"se queja Renji limpiandose la escupida

"jejejejeje!"ríe Inoue

"vaya inoue...no me lo esperaba...y dime...es guapo?"pregunta Rukia súper emocionada y sonrojandose un monton que hizo que se fuera a las nubes

"demasiado...su nombre es

Shissou Hikaru..."responde inoue toda sonrojada y apenda que se agarra la cabeza y impide que sus amigos la vean.

"Entonces...Inoue san...el es..."dice Ishida

"tu novio...y es...acaso ...guapo"completa Ichigo

"exacto...por que...?"pregunta Inoue

Después cada uno se recarga en el hombro del otro con la cabeza abajo y ishida agarrandose los lentes contestan:

"no por nada..."

"entonces...Inoue..te refieres que es amor a distancia?"pregunta Chad

"oh no...piensa venirse a vivir conmigo.."responde Inoue

Ichigo e ishida sueltan un ufff de alivio limpiadose el sudor y las ganas de matar a aquel chico que salia con Inoue, pero después Renji pregunta con una cara de muy malo.

"y cuando piensa venir..."viendo a Ichigo y Ishida con sonrisa de maldad

"oh eso ...viene mañana" responde Inoue

"( lo que esperaba)"piensa Renji lentamente voltea hacia Ichigo y Ishida,que estaban tirados en el piso todos chuecos.

"oh que emocionante...e ira a la escuela?"pregunta Rukia

"si!"responde Inoue

"genial"responde Chad

Después todos empiezan a dar sorbos a sus tes

Ichigo se les queda viendo y voltando su mirada al te dice:

"si-genial ..."responde con aura negativa

ichigo ve a Inoue platicar y reír después siente un gran reiatsu detrás suyo todos lo sienten sienten el gran reiatsu que al parecer provenía de alguien muy poderoso sentían como el reiatsu los tragaba y apretaba todos asombrados y asustados

"que...que es ese reiatsu?!" pregunta asustado Ichigo,que rapidamente se paro.

"no lo se pero parece de...demasiado fuerte!"responde Rukia que dejo su te en la mesa

"no...ese reiatsu ya lo había sentido antes!"dice Inoue asustada pero con ojos de enojo y preocupación...ella ya conocía ese reiatsu,como sabia de aquel reiatsu.

"que dices?!"pregunta Ichigo asustado,acaso Inoue habia puesto su vida en peligro,si era así no queria ni imagianr lo que habia pasado.

"si ya lo había experimentado en Tokio y creanme que no fue algo agradable pero talvez no sea nada esta vez!?" dice preocupada Inoue que miraba a Ichigo que se mantenia parado

"ya veo..."Ichigo saca su insignia de shinigami y se la pega en el pecho asiendo que de el salga su espíritu de shinigami...

"vaya hace mucho que no veía ese lado tuyo..kurosaki kun..."dijo inoue

"es por que no habías estado aquí"responde ichigo sin voltearla a ver

Es cierto ella no había estado ahi sintió esa respuesta como un reclamo o un regaño pero se había ido por que tenía que irse no se iba quedar después de lo que había pasado.

"vamos Rukia...!"les ordeno Ichigo,Inoue en eso se levanto tratando de detenerlos,como si supiera el peligro al que se dirigian,pero no tenia el valor de decirles,solo se quedo ahí parada.

"si.!"dijo Rukia

" vienes Ishida Chad?"pregunto Renji

"oh si...Inoue san espera aquí"ordeno Ishida,mientras sacaba su arco y le ponia su mano enfrente.

Todos partieron del apartamento de inoue al mismo tiempo al lugar donde se encontraba la gran cantidad de reiatsu dejando atrás a inoue...los 3 shinigamis partieron con un salto el quincy en su tablita voladora y Chad corriendo a la velocidad de sonido dejando a Inoue atrás como si ella fuera la inútil del equipo ni siquiera cerraron la puerta y lo que pasa es que Ichigo tomo en cuenta sobre que ya no usaría sus poderes mas entonces ya no la consideraba parte del equipo

"oigan esperen!" grito Inoue

Inoue los vio partir con ojos de tristeza se levanto cerro la puerta lentamente y se volvió a sentar

Inoue vio los vasos de te llenos en la mesa ella sola después se levanta recoge su vaso apaga la luz y va a su dormitorio dejando los vasos caliente en la mesa

"Rukia...ya lo localizaste!?"pregunto Ichigo a Rukia mientras iban de un tejado a otro

Rukia viendo su celular que en verdad era un rastreador le contesto "ya casi...tenme un poco de paciencia"respondió Rukia

"no es que no te tenga paciencia ESQUE aveces no confió en eso!"respondió Ichigo muy preocupado

"QUE QUIERES DECIR SOBRE MI LOCALIZADOR!"pregunta Renji enojado

"entonces ese LOCALIZADOR es acaso...

TUYO?!"pregunta asustado Ichigo mientras lo señalaba.

"si es de Renji...deje el mío en casa ..."responde Rukia

Ichigo se le queda viendo y ve como adorno al teléfono un colgije de conejito con traje de shinigami un conejito parecido a Renji al parecer :Chappy

Se voltea de nuevo con Rukia y lave todo enojado y preocupado

"abusas hasta de las cosas que no son tuyas!?"le dice Ichigo a Rukia

"de que hablas?!"pregunta Rukia volteando a ver a Ichigo con cara de inocencia con ojos de gatito

"si te refieres a mi chappy...es porque esta de moda en los comunicadores...son tan populares!"responde Renji viendo a Ichigo muy enojado "quieres uno?!"pregunta Renji ...mete su mano en la bolsa de su traje y saca de ella un monto cito de chappys...se los enseña sonriendole...

Ichigo ve los conejitos en la mano de renji y ve uno parecido a el...le dan escalofríos y responde:

"NO...GRACIAS!"responde ichigo enojado con una gotita corrirndole por el rostro.

"lo tengo!"grita Rukia

"localize la masa de reiatsu...por aquí!"les ordena Rukia ...esta señala el parque central de Karakura

"O.K!"responden entonces todos siguen a Rukia...Chad con ayuda de Ishida en su platillo volador y Ichigo y Renji salto en salto...

Casa de Orihime

"uhmmmm..."despierta inoue después de dormirse unos 25 minutos después de que se fueron sus amigos...prende su lampara de mesa y ve su te al lado de ella lo toca y lo siente...esta frío...ya no salía humo de ella estaba frío de tanto tiempo de haber esperado a sus amigos...pero no llegaban...

Miro el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que ya era media noche...se levanto y abrió un cajón que estaba en su mesa de noche...de ahi saca sus Shuun Shuun Rikka...los miro un momento y los volvió a guardar...agarro su taza de te y se dirigió a la cocina ...

Parque Central:

Llegan Ichigo y sus amigos...aterrizan todos en el mismo lugar

"y bien ..Rukia donde esta el enemigo"pregunta Ichigo sacando su katana y colgandosela en la espalda

"uhmmmm..."piensa Rukia mirando el localizador

" pasa algo...Kuchiki?"pregunta Chad

"desapareció..."contesta Rukia

"ahhhh?!"pregunta Renji

"que ...?!no pudo haber desaparecido así no mas!?"contesta Ichigo

"cierto...pero..."dice Rukia

En eso sienten un gran reiatsu detrás de ellos como si los aplastaran ...les absorbieran su reiatsu con un soplo o un apretón ...después detrás de ellos creció un gran árbol de cerezo así de repente...creció y creció...

"Que Diablos?!"pregunta Ichigo asustado

Del árbol salieron varias ramas y flores de cerezo filosas...

Después detrás ..de ellos ven una sombra,pero para ellos no significo nada

Del árbol de cerezo se oye una voz burlona ...

"uhmjuju..."la voz se ríe,era una voz de mujer.

"quien eres?!pregunta Ichigo sacando su espada

Del árbol una gran rama que empuja a todos hasta llegar con Rukia..que la envuelve entre sus ramas apretandola fuertemente haciendo que tire su katana y localizador...casi casi axfixiandola...

Nadie podía ayudaría todos estaban tirados en el piso por el gran empujón que les había dado la rama.

Entonces la rama rápidamente regresa a su lugar junto con Rukia ...

"Así que...tu eres la mocosa que nos descubrió...auh?"pregunta el árbol parlante

"UGH!"se queja Rukia mientras esta la apretaba

"ya veo...así que no contestas...cual es tu nombre..Shinigami?!"pregunta el árbol

Ichigo ve lo que pasa entonces se levanta y agarra su espada y grita el nombre de su compañera

"RUKIA!"grita Ichigo

El árbol de nuevo saca una rama suya y atrapa a Ichigo igual que Rukia lo aprieta ...fue igual con todos...Chad,Ishida y Renji solamente que estos estaban de cabeza.

De nuevo el árbol voltea con Rukia y la acerca

"así que...tu nombre es Rukia,Kuchiki Rukia,un placer..."le dice el árbol

Rukia se queda sorprendida y con ojos de susto al saber que aquella voz sabia su nombre

De pronto el árbol los suelta y caen al suelo ...Ichigo y Rukia caen débilmente pero los demás fuertemente ya que estaban de cabeza...entonces las flores del árbol se separan y forman pétalos que empiezan a formar un cuerpo...como sospechaban un cuerpo femenino...

Este formaba una mujer no grande de edad casi de la misma edad que Ichigo o Inoue unos...18 anos de edad...su cabellera era rosa igual que los pétalos de cerezo...usaba un traje de dos partes..blusa y falda...tenía ojos verdes...era hermosa

"un placer conoceros,mi nombre es Chiharu ...una MEZCLA..."dijo la chica de cabellera rosada

De repente todos quedaron impactados al ver a la chica que había salido de ese árbol de cerezo...caminando hacia ellos...

"me-zcla..?"pregunto Ichigo asustado y con ojos de desesperación ...desesperado por atacar...pero ...no podía...sentía como si lo estuvieran detuviendo...inmóvil...

"Exacto..."dijo la chica de cabellera rosada

"UGH...!"se quejaba Renji

Chiharu vio que aquel shinigami trataba de moverse y alcanzar su zampakuto...se estiraba pero no se podía mover...era inútil...

Esta camino hacia el y le dijo:

"es inútil...Shinigami...me encargue de que no pudieran moverse..."

Todos se asustaron y se preguntaban como esta los había echo inmóviles...como no se movían...y en que momento...esto lo pensaba Rukia con misterio

Chiharu se volteo hacia ella y empezó a caminar en su dirección...se paro enfrente de ella ...

"Espinas..."dijo Chiharu mostrando en su mano un par de espinas cafés..

"Ehhh?!"...pregunto Rukia

Chiharu se sentó de rodillas enfrente de ella ...

"te preguntabas cuando había inmovilizado sus cuerpos...por que no...recapacitas bien...eh?"le dijo Chiharu con una gran sonrisa en sus rosados labios

"Será Que?!..."exclamo Ishida

Ishida recordó el momento en que Chiharu los había atrapado en sus ramas..estas contenían espinas inmovilizadoras...un truco clásico

Chiharu se volteo con ishida y lo vio fijamente a los ojos y dijo...

"exacto...QUINCY!"dijo Chiharu

Ishida se asusto este ni siquiera le había dicho su especie...

"bien ahora...Donde esta?!"les pregunto Chiharu

"que ...que quieres decir?!"pregunto Ichigo a Chiharu

Esta fue con ichigo y le dijo...

"el Shinigami Sustituto ..."contesto Chiharu .Todos se vieron los unos a los otros y después vieron a Ichigo...

"Quien...?"pregunto Renji

"ashh!acaso estas sordo...dije que donde esta el Shinigami Sustituto...Kurosaki Ichigo?!"contesto enojada Chiharu .

Ichigo la vio con una gran sonrisa de maldad y le pregunto...

"PARA QUE LO NECESITAS?!"pregunto Ichigo

"ESO NO TE IMPORTA ...DONDE ESTA?!"pregunto enojada

"PRIMERO RESPONDEME...!"dijo Ichigo

"EHHHH?!"grito Chiharu

"NO TE DIRÉ SI NO ME DICES LO QUE TE PIDO!"le grito Ichigo

"PEQUEÑA RATA!"le contesto Chiharu apuntando con su zampakuto

"SUFICIENTE CHIHARU...!"ordeno una voz que venia de la sombra de hace rato que Ichigo y sus amigos habian ignorado,lentamente formo una figura humana.

Eso es todo por ahora,esperen una semana y els tengo la cuarta parte!Me encanta la parte donde Inoue les muestra su PentHouse a los demas!

Si les gusto este capitulo esperen aver el otro,les va a encantar!Sigan leyendo!Espero que les haya gustado!


	4. ICHIHIME FANFIC: Mezcla

Y esta la 4° Parte de mi Fanfic,KOMENASAI!Se que me tarde en publicarla pero los examenes y la escuela no me daba tiempo,ademas eran muchas hojas de Word!Pero ya esta hecha,espero que les guste al igual que las otras!

Disfrutenlo!Comenten!Y sugieran!

Mezcla:

Casa de inoue:

"Veamos...necesito saber que me voy a poner mañana...será mi uniforme o...talvez...no se..."se preguntaba Inoue mientras veía las cosas de su ropero,y se agarraba su barbilla y fruncia los labios.

En eso ve el reloj de pared y ve que son las 10:30 de la noche,la hace pensar por un momento que la hace mirar su reloj de mesa de noche,se da cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, entonces rápidamente tira su ropa y corre a la cocina,acomodo los trastes que estaban afuera y apaga la a punto de abrir la puerta,pero se detuvo entonces miro a su cuarto y camino hacia el se acerco a la mesita denoche y lo abrio cuidadosamente,como si estuviera aterrada de encontrar algo,sus Shunn shuun rikka...las vio por un momento las sostuvo en su mano y al verlas cual hermosas estaban les sonrio...

Las Shunn Shunn rikka liberaron un destello de felicidad,como si estuvieran felices de tenerla cerca de ellos, se acomoda el pelo y las incerta en cada uno de los extremos de sus anaranjados cabellos,se las pone,apaga las luces y sale por la puerta en busca de sus amigos...

En la mesita se ven las tazas de te de sus amigos todavía calientes,al parecer los había calentado para ellos...

Parque central:

La gran sombra negra que salia rapidamente de los arboles,se detuvo detrás de Chiharu,la chica rosada,y de ahí aquella sombra fue formando una figura masculina...casi se podía ver su rostro...

Era un chico como de la misma edad que Chiharu e ichigo...solo que este era mas alto usaba unas prendas negras una le cubría el cuello pero era de pelo negro y ojos verdes,fuerte,era lo que preocupaba,pero era era muy guapo...

Camino hacia Chiharu este andaba descalzo,sabiamos que se podia sentir el pasto en sus pies y que los dedos lo hacian pasar una sensacion de conformidad y tranquilidad,se veia tranquilo al caminar por el pasto traía manga corta de color negro y debajo una manga larga de color blanco,pantalones negros, este llego con Haruno y se le acerco ,le toco el hombro y la detuvo,hizo para atrás su cabello rosado y en la oreja,le suspiro

"Suficiente,Chiharu ..."ella simplemente lo obedecio,no dudo ni un momento,se hizo a un lado y le dio paso hacia Ichigo. Después se volteo con ichigo y lo vio fijamente,su traje y aparencia.

"Ya no hay necesidad de seguir buscando este es..."le comento a Chiharu

"Entonces va a ser fácil desacernos de el?" dijo Haruno mirando a su aliado a los ojos

"No,es mas fuerte de lo que crees,siento una gran cantidad de reiatsu sobre el,ten mucho cuidado..."dijo el chico,mientras vio a los demas.

Entonces volteo a ver a ichigo que estaba agachado,su larga cabellera le cubria la frente,no se veian sus ojos,apreto los puños y agarr fuertemente su zampakuto ...todo era silencio.

"Ban..."dijo Ichigo,mientras permanecia agachado y apretaba su zampakuto con tanta fuerza,que sangraba.

"BANKAI!"grito Ichigo,cuando levanto la mirada al chico

Los enemigos apenas y pudieron apartarse.

"Maldita sea..."dijo el chico mientras aterrizaba en el piso, el fuerte reiatsu lo había lanzado a el y a su compañera por los aires.

"Maldición!"dijo Chiharu mientras agarraba su hombro fuertemente y cerraba un ojo.

"TSUGINO MAI..."

"EHH...?"

"HAKUREN!"dijo Rukia mientras aparecia detrás de Chiharu.

De pronto de la zampakuto sale una gran ola azul que congela completamente a Chiharu,y la hizo volar por los cielos y quedo completamente congelada de pies a cabeza,o al menos eso penso.

Después de que Chiharu fuera congelada millones de rosas rodearon la gran pila de hielo que envolvia a Chiharu,miles y miles de rosas la rodearon y se juntaron,hasta que lograron convertir la gran pila de hielo en color rosado,no se veia nada, hasta que la rompieron completamente y liberaron a Chiharu,que cayo de manos,apenas y pudo detenerse al caer al suelo.

"Pequeña rata..pagaras por eso..! grita furiosamente Chiharu con la ropa rota y su cabellera larga arruinada,mientras de su ropa,de la manga rompia un pedazo de tela y la envolvia en su mano ensangretada.

Cuando acaba de envolver su mano con la tela,se levanta y con una liga rosa que traia en la mano,se agarra el cabello haciendo una larga cola de de que acaba de agarrarse el cabello,de la funda de la zampakuto que tenia en su delgada cintura,saca su zampakuto. "Pincha hasta que la Rosa se quede sin espinas, vuele a tus enemigos tierra y cenizas, consume a tu enemigo y envuelvelo entre tus hojas, hasta que ni un poco de aliento le quede." su zampakuto aparecieron miles de flores de cerezo que rodearon una por una a Rukia haciendola mirar por todos lados,al hacer esto todas los petalos rosados al rodear a Rukia, se hicieron rojas,solamente así,todas apuntando hacia Rukia...

Rukia los vio asustada veía como cambiaban de color rosa a rojo,pero simplemente se calmo,agarro mas y mas fuerte su Zampakuto,caia una gota de sudor en su rostro,fruncio la ceja y apreto los labios,como si tratara de que algo se le viniera a la mente,pero no lo lograba,mientras los demas petalos se convertían en rosas rojas...

"Ahora te voy a mostrar lo que es la primavera y las cosas que suceden cuando no dejas que sus flores florezcan…"le dijo a Chiharu mientras sus flores rodeaban a Rukia y ella tranquilamente se agarraba su hombro...

Asustada Rukia preparo su Zampakuto para atacar,pero era tarde...

Todas las flores empezaron a cubrir a Rukia lentamente,entonces todas las flores empezaron a cortarla ocasionando una lluvia de sangre,el dolor se sentia por los gritos desgarrados que emitia Rukia,pero a ella no se le veia,lo unico que se pudo ver fue como la zampakuto salia lentamente del torbellino de las rosas 7y caia al suelo, esto hizo que la terrible mezcla alcanzara su victoria,pero no se veia muy convencida de su victoria,no tenia intenciones de dañar a nadie,se le veia en la expresion de sus ojos...todas las flores se detuvieron,y del torbellino cayo Rukia..

Chiharu se acercaba lentamente hacia Rukia,mientras se acercaba,junto su Zampakuto del suelo,apenas y caminaba,al llegar a Rukia que permanecia en el suelo,inconscinte levanto la Zmapakuto a la altura de la cabeza de Rukia,pero antes de bajarla,lo penso por algun momento,se le veia en sus de un rato,decidida empezo a bajar su zampakuto,lentamente cada vez mas aumentaba la velocidad,estuvo apunto de llegar a Rukia,pero de pronto detrás de Chiharu apareció Renji listo para atacar...

"HOERO:ZABIMARU!"grito renji mientras su zampakuto hacia el ataque...

Desgraciadamente haruno pudo apartarse de donde estaba antes de que el ataque le llegara...pero eso le dio tiempo a Chad para agarrar a Rukia y llevarla a un lugar donde podía recuperarse...

La pelea entre ichigo y el chico mezcla apenas comenzaba...el chico mezcla podía moverse perfectamente,no tenia ni un solo corte o rasguño,no sangraba o algo por el estilo,mientras que Ichigo si los tenia.

Ichigo de repente,paso su mano por el rostro,se lo cubrio por un rato,,despues la deslizo y quito de su rostro apareció su "Hollowficacion" o en una vision mas clara la "Mascara Hollow"….El humo cubrio completamente a Ichigo,se dispersaba y mostraba a Ichigo con su Bankai activado,pero sin su rostro descubierto…

Hubo una gran atracción de pelea entre ellos Ichigo y el chico Misterioso ...se miraban fijamente y con tanto rencor que se podia sentir su odio en ambos ...aunque no se vieran los ojos de Ichigo se sentia el odio uno al otro...

"ya veo..."dijo la mezcla mientras metia sus manos en la bolsa y caminaba a Ichigo rapidamente.

"que?..."pregunto ichigo mientras este lo miraba y abria los ojos en sorpresa

"eres un vizard..."contesto la mezcla

"como lo sabes..como sabes sobre los vizards?!"pregunto asustado ichigo

"no tengo por que contestarte eso..."contesto mezcla

"huh?"pregunto ichigo

"no importa...acaso eres kurosaki ichigo...?"pregunto la mezcla

Ichigo sonrió y saco su zampakuto,la colgo en su espalda.

"No tengo por que contestar eso..." repitió Ichigo justamente lo que habia dicho su enemigo

"ya veo..."dijo la mezcla mientras sonrrio como si le agradara lo que Ichigo habia dicho justo despues de el

Después ambos apoyaron sus pies en el piso,esperaron unos momentos ...ichigo corrió hacia la mezcla pero este no se movía...ni siquiera sacaba su zampakuto...se quedaba ahi parado, no hizo nada...

Después Ichigo lo ataco pero este lo esquivo con facilidad saltando encima de el y atacando con una patada detrás de el...era tan fuerte que Ichigo no pudo esquivar y lo hizo que este fuera lanzado fuertemente...chocar con un árbol...mientras se levantaba se preguntaba...

"(por que no saca su espada...acaso usa la fuerza misma..Talvez pueda hacer que la empuñe con mi Getsuga ...pero eso dificultaría las cosas..Que hago?!)"

"terminaste..."dijo el chico mientras se acercaba

"EHH?!"Pregunto ichigo

"esperaba mas de ti..."dijo el chico

"APENAS ESTOY CALENTANDO!"contesto a gritos ichigo

"uhmm.."

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"ataco ichigo

El ataque logro alcanzar al chico pero no fue tan fuerte como lo esperaba...aterrizo de manos...podía levantarse pero no como antes ...apenas se paro cuando ichigo ya lo atacaba con la zampakuto...le dio tiempo de sacar su zampakuto...apenas...

"CUAL ES TU NOMBRE!?"Pregunto enojado ichigo mientras los dos se esforzaban en derribar al otro...

"no te diré..."contesto el chico

"ME LO DIRÁS...HICE QUE EMPUÑARAS TU ESPADA...CONTESTAME!"dijo ichigo a gritos

"bien ...te lo ganaste..."accedió el chico

Los dos se apartaron pues no basto con la fuerza de cada uno para derribar al otro...cada quien quedo en un lado...de rodillas recargandose en su zampakuto...el chico se levanto y le contesto...

"bien...mi nombre es..."no pudo terminar su frase pues alguien interrumpió atacandolo por detrás,haciendolo reaccionar.

"RHITO RENGEN!"grito Ishida mientras de su arco lanzaba miles de flechas de energía espiritual eran miles que ni siquiera se veía como el enemigo era atravesado...

Ishida de pronto aterrizo al lado de ichigo mientras guardaba su arco.

" Esta muerto..."dijo Ishida mientras se acomodaba los lentes

"QUE TE SUCEDE EHHH...ME IBA A DECIR SU NOMBRE AL FIN Y TU LO INTERRUMPISTE...QUE PASA CONTIGO!?"grito Ichigo enojado señalando con su dedo a Ishida mientras lo acusaba

"como que ..que me pasa ...no te distraigas no importa si no sanes el nombre de tu enemigo en la batalla en algún momento lo sabrás ...todo a su tiempo..."

"TODO A SU TIEMPO MI TRASERO..!NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LAS BATALLAS TE LO ESTAS INVENTANDO!"grito Ichigo mientras se levantaba y se le acercaba a Ishida

"CLARO QUE NO...ES LA REGLA MAS IMPORTANTE EN BATALLA...!"contesto Ishida que se volteaba rapidamente pára verlo a los ojos y gritarle furiosamente.

"MENTIRA...ES EL DE NUNCA DARLE LA ESPALDA AL ENEMIGO...TE LO ESTAS INVENTANDO!"Grito Ichigo

"SI TANTO SABES SOBRE REGLAS...PORQUE NUNCA LAS EMPRENDES EN BATALLA SIEMPRE ATACAS A LO IDIOTA...!"dijo ishida mientras lo regañaba y al igual que Ichigo lo miraba enojadisimo a los ojos.

Ichigo se queda pensando en todas sus peleas,solo se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada,dejo de mirar a los ojos a Ishida,pensaba en como terminaba y en su mente se compara con Byakuya...viendo que el no termina tan lastimado como el ..Entonces penso

"(asi que...cuando ataco a lo idiota salgo lastimado...asi que es por eso que siempre gano...uhmmm)"

Ishida se le queda viendo y le pregunta:

"ehh?...Ichigo...que haces?"pregunta con duda mirandole y escurriendole una gota por la cabeza

"OSH ENTONCES SIGUE ASI ICHIGO!"grito entusiasmado Ichigo y pegando con su puño a la otra mano.

"QUE DIABLOS DICES...!?"pregunta Ishida mientras se enfadaba mucho mas y apretaba los puños

"COMO VES SIEMPRE QUE ATACO A LO IDIOTA GANO Y TU SIEMPRES ACABAS PERDIENDO !"le grito Ichigo mientras le sonreia malvadamente.

"IDIOTA ESO ES SUERTE...SUERTE!"

"CALLATE,LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTAS CELOSO!"le grito Ichigo mientras se volteaba al lado contrario,cruzaba las manos y seguia sonriendo.

"ERES CASO PERDIDO"grito Ishida

"CALLATE!"grito Ichigo

Despues Ishida se percato de un gran reiatsu que iba hacia ellos pero Ichigo

no lo noto...ocasionando que Ishida le avisara

"ICHIGO CUIDADO!"le grito Ishida mientras iba hacia el

"muy tarde..."dijo la mezcla,que pasaba a Ishida e iba tras Ichigo con su filosa zampakuto en la mano.

"EHH?!"Ichigo volteo atras y vio a la mezcla dirijirse a el. "Mata con tu sombra.: yanagi no kage"dijo la mezcla

De sus manos salieron miles de sombras negras y filosas,picos negros,como ellas salian gotas rojas,como si fuera sangre,escurrian rapidamente y manchaban el suelo. "veneno...esto completara la mision...,"dijo la Mezcla

Despues las lanzo hacia Ichigo que todavia estaba inmovil...viendo como estas se dirijian hacia el...

"KUROSAKI!"grito Ishida

De pronto se vio salir sangre...como se mezclaba la sangre con el aire...una gran cantidad de sangre...ocasionadas por el ataque..a lo lejos se podia oler la sangre...

Pero .. De quien era la sangre?...

"ufff...uff..."respiraba agotadamente inoue pues ya habia recorrido una gran distancia buscando a sus amigos...los habia buscado en el centro...la escuela...el parque ...su casa...hasta en el hospital del padre de ichigo..pero no loe encontro...no podia sentir su reiatsu..ni el de ichigo o del enemigo ya no era lo mismo que antes...podia sentir el reiatsu de sus amigos a larga distancia mas el de ichigo pues tenia una gran cantidad y era facil localizarlo pero esta vex no lo sentia...talvez por no haberlo sentido hace anos su cuerpo ya no lo reconocia ...que pasaba?!esa era una pregunta que ni ella podia contestar...para su cuerpo el rastro de sus amigos habia desaparecido...no habia ningun rastro... Pero tenia que concentrarse tenia que encontrarlos...descanso un momento ...respiro profundo y continuo la busqueda...

Parque:

La sangre lentamente se mezclaba con el aire dejando rastros de olor por el viento...

Ichigo abrio sus ojos y volteo a ver a la persona que lo protegio...lo vio y quedo sin aliento...

Chad volteo a vet al lugar donde habia puesto a Rukia descansar y curar sus heridas pero no la encontro...volteo con Renji y el volteo al lugar donde Ichigo estaba...vio a Ishida tirado... intacto...

vio de nuevo con Ichigo...abrio los ojos con mirada de preocupacion y desesperacion...

"RUKIIIAA!"grito fuertemente renji mientras este la miraba tieramente

Renji seguia sin moverse..

Rukia sostenia su espada cubriendose al ella y a Ichigo ...pero no lo habia logrado...era demasiado tarde...su cuerpo ya estaba debil del ataque de la mezcla femenina...su cuerpo ya casi no reaccionaba no respondia...

"Ru-Rukia?..."dijo ichigo mientras la miraba con preocupacion...

"ugh ..."( maldita sea ...mi cuerpo ya esta muy debil..y ya no reacciona..maldita sea...)"penso Rukia mientras esta era atrevesada por el monton de avispones...protegiendo a su amigo...

Rukia volteo con Renji y tiernamente le sonrio...veia como este la veia preocupado...volteo de nuevo con el enemigo...

Ichigo la miro y drspues la vio enojado...apretando fuertemente el puno...

"IDIOTA...POR QUE LO HICISTE...POR QUE ME PROTEGISTE YO PODIA HABERLO DETENIDO!"le grito enojado

"CALLLATE!"le grito Rukia

Ichigo se callo y vio a Rukia ...

"callate...eh dicho..."dijo Rukia

La mezcla le saco las abujas rapiamente entonces fue un dolor tremendo...sentia como si fueran miles de Zampakuto...caia lentamente a los brazos de Ichigo...

"no me culpes ...mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo...no pense antes de actuar...ademas ya estaba herida...ya no importaba..."dijo Rukia mientras sonreia

Ichigo la miro enojado y le grito:

"Y DANARTE MAS PARA PROTEGERME ACASO ERES IDIOTA!POR QUE LO HIXISTE!"

"por que...eres mi amigo..."le dijo Rukia

Ichigo se sorprendio y la miro...ella le sonreia...

Renji llego corriendo con Rukia casi casi se arrastro antex de que se cayera...

Renji apenas y respiraba...pero tenia aliento para decir su nombre...

Ichigo miro a Renji y le dio a Rukia en sus brazos...indicandole que se fuera con ella...Rukia estaba inconsiente...Renji la miro y le dijo a Ichigo

"Entendido..."

Renji se fue...

Ichigo los vio alejarse ...miro al piso...y vio su zampakuto,...la recogio y volteo con el enemigo...vio a Ishida pelear con la mezcla...pero fue derribado...Ichigo camino hacia el...

Ishida se levantaba gracias a la ayuda de Chad que ya habia amarrado a la mezcla Chiharu con un poste en un arbol...los dos se levantaron y corrieron hacia el enemigo...pero Ichigo los detuvo...

"Vayanse..."dijo Ichigo

"Uhh?"preguntaron los dos sorprendidos

"Tengo cuentas pendientes con el..."les dijo Ichigo

Ishida reacciono y lo miro

"no podras tu solo...es muy fuerte..."

"Confia en mi..." le contesto Ichigo mientras este sonreia...

"va ...entonces buena suerte..."dijo Chad

Los dos se fueron ...llevandose con ellos a Haruno...

"vas a pelear tu solo?"pregunto el chico

"acaso no parece..."contesto Ichigo

"claro..."

El viento soplaba en el parque...las hojas volaban por el aire...los arboles se sacudian y los dos chicos furiosamente se miraban el uno al otro...la verdadera batalla apenas comenzaba...

Inoue se apresuraba en encontrar a sus amigos...se concentraba para poder sentir su energia espiritual...pero no las sentia...

Entonces al ver sus shuun shuun rikka que inoue no podia localizar a su amigo ichigo...decidieron ayudar entonces se presentaron ante Inoue...

"problemas orihime chan?"pregunto una de ellas

"ehh?pero si tu eres..."pregunto inoue

"exacto...soy yo Shun-o... Cuanto tiempo mira como haz crecido...la ultima vez que te vi fue..."pregunto dudosa Shun-o mientras se agarraba la cabeza y pensaba en eso llego otra

"cuando estaba con ichigo kun..."contesto ayame sonriendole a orihime

"OH CLARO!pero como es posible que no me acuerde...jajajajaja!"rio Shun-o

En eso inoue bajo la tristemente recordando los dias en que ella y kurosaki kun eran felices en eso levanto la mirada y sonrio

Entonces Shun-o pregunto

"y bien...como van los enamordos?!"pregunto curiosa

"ah eso...bueno veras...kueosaki kun y yo..."dijo tartamudeando inoue cuando fue interrumpida

"no ves tonto...orihime y aquel idiota ya no son pareja...no vuelvas a preguntar eso "CUPIDO""contesto enojado tsubaki mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Shun-o

"AUCH!"grito Shun-o

"y...estas bien?.."pregunto ayame

"claro...por que no lo estaria..."dijo inoue

En eso otros tres se le presentaron

"por que tu lo amabas..."contesto lily

Imoue la vio y bajo la mirada ...

no la levanto...

En eso llega Baigon y le agarra tiernamente el pelo...Hinagiku despues le pregunta

"y que piensas llenar ese vacio con otro...no seas tonta..."le dice

En eso inoue levanta la cabeza y tsubaki voltea con ella y la ve llorar entonces este se enoja y la golpea

"POR QUE LLORAS TONTA...NO LLORES SI NO TE DARE UN MOTIVO PARA LLORAR!"le dijo tsubaki mientras la golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza

"AYYYY... TATATTATAI"grito orihime

"QUE HACES TSUBAKI!"le pregunto orihime mientras se sobaba la cabeza

"orihime chan...no hay porque llorar ya veras que todo se arreglara..."le dice ayame tiernamente mientras la abraza la cara

"lo se...gracias ayame ..."le agradece

inoue y de sus labios saca una gran sonrisa que contagia a todos incluso a tsubaki

"bien entonces...que necesitabas de nosotros?"pregunto lily

"ah si ...queria ver si podian rastrear el reiatsu de kurosaki kun es que... yo no puedo.."le dice inoue a los chicos mientras se sonrojaba

"si dejanoslo a nosotros..."le contesta Shun-o

"arigato..."le agradece inoue con una sonrisa

Parque:

Las dos zampakutos se apuntaban las unas a las otras para asi mostrar el poder de cada una y de su poseedor... La batalla se volvia extrema..uno de ellos tenia que volver a casa...solo uno de ellos sobreviviria...

"acaso me odias..?"pregunto la mezcla

Ichigo contesto entre dientes

"por que lo haria?"pregunto enojado claro que lo odiaba...despues de lo que le hizo a su mejor amiga...lo odiaria por toda la vida..

El chico mezcla guardo su zampakuto y miro a Ichigo misteriosamente...Ichigo simplemente lo miraba y sostenia su Zampakuto con tanta fuerza que le salia sangre de las manos...

"bien ya que me interrumpieron antes de que te dijiera mi nombre...te lo dire ahora sin ninguna interrupcion"le dijo la mezcla

"al fin..."dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa pero una sonrisa de odio

" mi nombre es..Kuroshitsugi Nanashi..."le dijo la mezcla con un tono apagado y triste como si no estuviera orgulloso de su nombre

"como ves mi nombre significa...

"Sin nombre"contesto ichigo interrumpiendolo como si no le interesara para nada su nombre

"vaya...asi que si puedes saber el significado de los nombres...impresionante...quien te enseno?.."pregunto la mezcla

"una vieja amiga..."dijo Ichigo

Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que la mezcla se acerco lentamente a Ichigo tratando de acercarse a el...Ichigo solo se hacia para atras...despues este se detuvo..

"naci sin nombre...a cambio de ti no tuve a alguien que me diera un nombre..ni una madre o un padre..yo nacio por medio de dos criaturas muy diferentes...ninguno tenia nombre...nadie de nosotros las mezclas lo obtiene...nuestro creador nos nombra respecto a nuestras caracteristicas...no somos humanos..ni shinigamis..no somos nadie..eso es lo que significa mi nombre...pero porque te cuento esto...ni siquiera lo entenderias..

Ustedes los shinigamis no tienen corazon nos asesinan nos masacran sin piedad...nosotros no somos los mostruos son ustedes...pero porque alguien como tu lo entenderia..no eres un shinigami...asi que deja de hacer preguntas tontas y empieza a pedir por tu vida.."

"ghhhhh..."dijo ichigo entre dientes

Renji y los demas se dirijian lejos del campo de batalla...renji cargaba en sus brazos a rukia mientras esta debilmente se acomodaba en sus brazos,renji solo la miraba...Chad e Ishida cargaba a la mezcla para llevarla con urahara asi el les podia determinar con que enemigo se enfrentaban...

Todo era completo silencio hasta que renji miro al suelo y vio a inoue correr en lado contrario hacia ellos en direcion hacia ichigo...entonces bajo inmediatamente con ella

"Inoue!"grito renji mientras aterrizaba

"ah..Renji kun?"dijo Inoue mientras se detenia

"adonde vas Inoue..?pregunto Renji

"bueno iba ir a ayudarlos a Ichigo y a ustedes pero veo que estan bien..entonces deberia..."dijo Inoue

Pero al ver que entre ellos no estaba Ichigo se sorprendio..acaso no lo habia logrado?

Entonces miro a Renji con cara de preocupacion..y tartamudeando pronunciaba de sus labios la palabra que la aterraba mas que ninguna otra...acaso estaba muerto? ..

No era imposible...ella hablaba de Kurosaki Ichigo..el chico de 18 anos mas fuerte que nadie de los demas shinigamis..simplemente no era posible...o si?

"donde esta Kurosaki Kun..."pregunto Inoue con los cabellos cubriendole el rostro

"bueno-veras..yo-"dijo Renji con preocupacion

"DEJASTE A KUROSAKI KUN SOLO CONTRA EL ENEMIGO..ACASO PERDISTE LA CABEZA EN QUE PENSABAS!"le grito enojada Inoue..mientras lloraba..

Todos estaban aterrados inoue jamas le habia gritado a nadie..absolutamente nadie aunque fueran sus amigos..jamas les gritaba o se preocupaba fuertemente por algo o alguien...nunca..

Renji rapidamente raziono y gritando le contesto a inoue

"QUE ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA..AYUDARLO?!EL DIJO QUE DEBIAMOS DE SEGUIR NOS LO PIDIO QUERIA QUE VOLVIERAMOS CONVIDA!"se volteo renji furiosamente no la miro no se volteo

"acaso no lo entindes..."dijo Renji apretando furtemrnte a Rukia diciendole a Inoue que por culpa de Kurosaki kun habia salido herida rukia este no queria que los demas tambien se lastimaran...

Inoue no hablo nadie..absolutamente nadie...solo se oian las lagrimas de inoue caer al suelo...estovpreocupo a ishida que hizo acercarse a ella ...y tiernamente mirarla..Inoue volteo y vio a ishida detras de ella y sonrio...esta se limpio las lagrimas y apreto rl puno..

"Inoue san..."dijo ishida mientras la miraba

"Ishida kun...por favor dime ..donde esta Kurosaki kun..."le pregunto Inoue con ojos de preocupacion y el pyno fuertemente apretado

Ishida solo la miro...no pudo decirle que no..era su amiga y alguien muy especial para el...sonriendole..contesto..

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan que la 5° parte estara muy pronto se los juro!Esperenlo con ansias y sigan leyendolas!

Los quiero y gracias por estar apoyandome leyendo mis Fanfics!ARRIBA ICHIHIME!

Proximamente:Pasado que regresa!

Esperenlo con ansias!


	5. ICHIHIME FANFIC: Pasado que Regresa

MINNNAA!Aqui esta la perte que les prometi!5° Parte de mi Fanfic!Me gusto mucho esta parte hay mucha batalla pero a la vez llueve el amor entre Ichigo y Inoue,y no olvidemos tambien a Renji y a parejas le llueve el amor!Bueno espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo,aun no acabamos,sigan….Comenten,Sugieran y Suscribanse!Disfrutenlo!

Parte 5°: Pasado que Regresa:

Ichigo analizaba a la mezcla...Veia y pensaba en su nuevo movimiento..Acaso lo atacaria o solo se quedaria ahi parado?

Ichigo se enderezo y de nuevo paso su mano delicadamente por su cara...en sus manos acumulando su reiatsu formo su mascara hollow..Blanca y llena de poder esta cubria todo el rostro de ichigo,sus ojos ahora color miel es donde podias sumergirte...sus dulces ojos miel..

De pronto la mezcla aparecio de repente atras de Ichigo..como habia llegado atras de el tan rapido..Acaso al que veia hace rato era solo una ilusion o acaso era mas rapido que la luz? Quien es en verdad el acaso era humano, hollow o mezcla?..

"COMO?!"Se volteo Ichigo mientras detenia su ataque con la espada detras..

"No deberias distraerte..Shinigami sustituto o prefieres que te llame

Kurosaki ichigo..."

"NO TIENES PERMITIDO LLAMARME ASI DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HICISTE A RUKIA!"

Ichigo se volteo y lo miro a la cara con ojos de furia...lanzo su Getsuga Tenshou justo cuando este habia lanzado su ataque...ambos ataques chocaron juntando cada uno de sus reiatsus...el "rojo y negro" con el "verde y blanco" ambos convinados lograban una gran cantidad de reiatsu mas fuerte que la del propio Ichigo...

"QUE DIABLOS!"Dijo Ichigo entre dientes mientras este se cubria de la gran cantidad de reiatsu que brotaba de las 2 zampakutos

Mientras que la mezcla simplemente se cubria con un escudo de reiatsu y blanco..Penso

"(Asi que este es el gran poder del shinigami sustituto...Ya veo al momento en que mi reiatsu y el de el se juntaron crearon una gran cantidad de reiatsu...ya veo entonces no somos tan diferentes...despues de todo venimos de la misma cadena de sucesores..)" pensaba mientras sonreia

De repente el reaitsu de Ichigo parecia como si tratara de pelear y consumir completamente al reiatsu de la mezcla...finalmente el reiatsu de ichigo logro consumir el reiatsu de Nanashi. Nanashi simplemente vio el tornado de reiatsu que se hacia negra consumiendo su reiatsu conviertondose en negro con una aura fuerte y peligrosa..

Nanashi vio a Ichigo ..Ichigo simplemente asustado observaba el reiatsu como si el nunca lo hubiera visto...Nanashi simplemente se le quedo viendo con cara de enojo y a la vez se le hizo una sonrisa malvada en el rostro,metio su manos a la bolsa y penso "(Principiantes...)"

La gran bola de reiatsu lanzo lejos a Ichigo y a Nanashi pegando contra un arbol que estaba detras de cada uno lastimando su espalda, cayeron al piso y con un fuerte tocido escupieron sangre...

Inoue corriendo y sudando casi tropezando miraba a lo lejos el parque sentia como se iba acercando con Ichigo...de pronto todo temblo e hizo que Inoue cayera lastimandose un pie..Levanto la vista y finalmente pudo sentir un gran tornado de reiatsu negro, lentamente levanto la cabeza y en su cara se pudo formar una expresion de susto en sus ojos...en su rostro caian gotas de preocupacion, sus ojos los mantuvo abiertos sin pestañear y dificilmente podia prenunciar una palabra..

"Pero..Pero que diablos...es eso!" pronunciaba de sus labios dificilmente...Miro directamente el tornado y pudo sentir su fuerza, se levanto con dolor, gritaba por dentro pero no importaba tenia que ir a salvar a su unico "Amigo"...

Simplemente corrio lo mas rapido que podia para encontrarse con el...

Renji y los demas simplemente quedaron parados viendo en direccion en la que se habia ido Inoue...Rukia desperto de los brazos de Renji y lo vio..Vio en sus ojos preocupacion..El veia al cielo como si algo estuviera cerca de ellos..Rukia miro al cielo y vio el tornado de reitsu que habia creado Ichigo..Solamente penso..Que era eso?Acaso era de Ichigo?Que pasaba?pero lo mas importante... Acaso la chica de hace rato desesperdada y preguntando por Ichigo era Inoue? Por que Renji no la detuvo? ...Renji tenia mucho por que explicar...

"Inoue san..."dijo Ishida

Rukia lo vio..Claro todavia sentia algo por Inoue..Pero su corazon no pertenecia ni a el ni menos a Ichigo..Sino a aquel chico que ambos odiaban...pero no iban a renunciar ninguno dr los dos..Rukia sabia que eso iria a traer problemas..Pero por ahora no era bueno mencionarlo...

Renji seguia mirando el cielo al igual que todos intentaba regresar..Pero sabia que si regresaba Ichigo se enojaria...Por ahora lo unico que podian hacer es confiar en Ichigo y esperar a que volviera con vida...Solo eso...esperar...

El gran reiatsu finalmente desaparecio regresando a su legitimo dueño..Nanashi con poco reiatsu regresando a el volteo hacia Ichigo,que al contrario de el, parecia obtener el doble..

Nanashi se levanto, sus heridas empezaban a curarse,era intacto..Se levanto y vio a Ichigo con ojos de furia y envidia...Solo lo veia...

"Cough..Cough..."Tosia ichigo salia sangre de la boca..Golpeado y sangrando permanecio en el suelo..Ya no podia levantarse...Como es que Nanashi estaba intacto...

"Eres fuerte shinigami..te subestime...pero al final saliste perdiendo..igual que todos por la misma y simple razon..Debiles..Todos los shinigamis con los que me he enfrentado han terminado igual..Pero en tu caso,duraste mas tiempo de lo esperado al contrario de tus demas compañeros,por eso te dare la oportunidad de vivir mas...solo que viviras sin una mano o talvez un pie..."dijo Nanashi mientras sacaba su espada..Nanashi levanto su espada contra el y puso su pie sobre su brazo..Sin piedad le corto la mano..

"AGGGHHHH!"Grito Ichigo...sentia el dolor de su mano ya cortada...era todo un dolor impenetrable como si lo que le hubieran cortado hubiera sido su corazon...

Ichigo se retorzia en el suelo..Gritaba desesperdamente..Mientras que Nanashi lo observaba..Guardo su espada y detuvo a ichigo...

"ahora...donde esta...La mujer.."Pregunto Nanashi mientras lo ahorcaba...

Ichigo solo lo miro no sabia de lo que hablaba..

"Dije ..Donde esta la mujer.."Cada vez lo apretaba mas fuerte del cuello

"No se...no se de-de que me-hablas.."Decia Ichigo mientras trataba de hablar

"se que ustedes la esconden y quiero saber su ubicacion.."

"No lo se..Si quieres puedes matarme ..Nanashi.."

"No tengo pensado matarte..No aun pero si no me lo dices tendre que adelantarte tu fecha...Me lo diras..Cuando cuente cinco lo sabre...1,2,3..."

"Matame..."susurraba Ichigo mientras cada vez mas se quedaba sin aliento.

"4..."seguia contando Nanashi, mientras mas contaba mas apretaba a Ichigo

"MATAME!"Grito Ichigo desesperadamente mirandolo a los ojos,ya no podia hacer nada,ya no tenia razon por la cual vivir.

"5-"

"ya basta Nanashi..."interrumpio alguien detrás, muy atrás de Nanashi

"uhmm?"Nanashi detuvo su tortura, por ahora,Ichigo habia sido salvado,solo por ahora...

Nanshi volteo y vio a Byakuya y Hitsugaya...Detras de el...

"Tus asuntos estan con la Sociedad de Almas no con el chico solo dejalo ir,o tendre que matarte..."lo amenazo Byakuya poniendo su mano en la zampakuto y con el dedo empujandola un poco y hacerle ver un pequeño pedazo de la Zampakuto cubierta en la funda.

"Ghhh.."Quejo entre dientes Nanashi mientras seguia apretando fuertemente a Ichigo del cuello.

Byakuya solo lo miraba igual que los demas..ambos,Hitsugaya y Byakuya,al mismo tiempo,demasiado parejos, sacaron sus Zampakutos..

"Detesto que me miren asi..."dijo Nanashi mientras bajaba la ceja y les lanzaba un gesto de enojo a los dos Capitanes,que claramente se reflejaban en los ojos de Nanashi.

Detras de Hitsugaya aparecio otro "Nanashi"atacandolo por detrás,por suerte logro esquivar el ataque de la Zampakuto de "Nanashi" poniendo su espada detrás de el.

Ichigo todavia siendo ahorcado miro a Nanashi..Como pudo multiplicarse tan rapido..El ni siquiera lo ha ia visto..Quien era este?Ichigo cerro sus ojos poco a poco,quedando inconsciente,su cuerpo habia llegado al limite,era momento de parar….

Byakuya aprecio detras de Ichigo,y fuertemente aparto la mano de Nanshi de su cuello con un golpe o manazo en la mano, cogio a Ichigo en el momento en que Nanashi retiro su mano,rapidamente se aparto de Nanashi terminando del otro lado...Cargando a Ichigo malherido y inconsciente..

Nanashi volteo contra Byakuya, mientras Nanashi se tocaba la mano en la que Byakuya lo habia golpeado, simplemente quedo ahi parado...viendo enojado a Byakuya.

"Por que salvas a ese inutil..Eh Byakuya.."Pregunto Nanashi tranquilamente.

Byakuya simplemente no respondia, mantenia la boca cerrada, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, lo ignoraba como a todos los que consideraba una perdida de tiempo.

"Por que te da lastima o por que le agarraste cariño..Responde Kuchiki...por que?.."

Byakuya sento a Ichigo inconsciente en un arbol y mientras lo depositaba veia como su camarada se alejaba junto con el enemigo..Suspiro de alibio...

"te dire por que protego a este chico..."le dijo Byakuya mientras se levantaba lentamente y el viento chocaba en su cara.

"Este chico es mas fuerte de lo que piensas...no deberias subestimarlo...incluso yo lo comprobe una vez..."Byakuya al zo su mirada a la luna y cerro los ojos mientras su cabello se agitaba con el viento, recordaba el dia en que peleo contra Ichigo al querer salvar a Rukia...recordo sus palabras...

Flashback:

"Yo protegere lo que mas me importa nunca me rendire...no dejare atras lo importante para mi...seguire mi camino...si muero lo hare despues de saber que mis amigos estan conmigo...morire con una sonrisa en mi rostro...y hare lo que sea para cumplir ese sueño...acaso tu no tienes al go que proteger..." decia Ichigo a Byakuya, Ichigo se lo gritaba desesperadamente que hacia que la sangre en su rostro cayera mas rapido.

"Sueños...yo una vez tuve un sueño...era un sueño sobre mi orgullo ..La razon por la que vivo...algo por lo que daria mi vida sin importar la situacion..."Byakuya se levanto y miro a Rukia que permanecia en brazos de Renji..Recostada..Mirandolo tiernamente...

"(algo que proteger..)"Penso Byakuya...

Regreso del Flashback...

Byakuya volvio la mirada a Nanashi y empuño su Zampakuto...aceptando su batalla, al ver que Nanashi ya habia empuñado su espada a hacia el..Byakuya simplemente suspiro un cansancio o algo como un suspiro de inmadurez hacia el...

"en verdad quieres pelear contra mi..Kuchiki Byakuya?.."Pregunto Nanashi

Byakuya simplemente no contesto se quedo ahí parado a esperar a que Nanashi atacara..Pero este nunca ataco..

"ya veo..no quieres contestarme..tipico de un Kuchiki..se creen superiores a los demas..pero ustedes no ven que hay personas mas fuertes que vosotros..."le explicaba Nanashi mientras guardaba su espada..

"Si...lo se.."contesto Byakuya..volteo y vio a Ichigo,se quedo viendo a Ichigo por un momento,no era una mirada de Odio o Rencor sino una mirada que ni el propio Kuchiki Byakuya podia explicar.

Byakuya de nuevo volteo con Nanashiy desaparecio justo enfrente de el,despues de un momento aparecio detrás de Nanashi y lo ataco "Eso no te servira.."le dijo la mezcla que lo corto pero solo era una copia..

"ehhhh?.."Nnashi habia sido engañado por Byakuya que no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

"Al parecer mi plan..sirvio desde el principio..."

"ehh?"Nanashi volteo y vio a los 2 capitanes parados en una rama de un arbol..

Nanashi volteo y lo vio..los 2 perfectamente chocaban vistas, los 2 se odiaban con todo..Esto tenia que acabar..Entonces Nanashi penso...

"(asi que todo este tiempo eh estado peleando contra una copia..Incluso mi copia estaba peleando contra la copia del otro Capitan del pelo blanco,no lo esperaba..En verdad la familia Kuchiki es de esperarle estas estrategias en el combate...Uhhhmm..."

"ya veo..Asi que fue eso..pero ahora no deseo pelear contigo.."Le decia Nanashi a Byakuya mientras guardaba su Zampakuto.

"(Que?! Acaso esta jugando con nosotros?"Pensaba Toushiro enojado y viendolo fijamente

"Solo vengo por un encargo de Tamaki Sama..No se metan..Esto no es situacion de la Sociedad de Almas..Sino con aquel chico.."Les contesta Nanashi

"Tamaki Shissou?!Entonces le sirves a ese hombre...como es que alguien como el pueda hacer esto?!"Pregunta enojado a gritos Toushiro

"Que?acaso le teneis miedo?"pregunto Nanashi con una sonrisa

"Acaso juegas con nosotros?!"pregunta enojado Toushiro que listo empezaba a sacar la empuñadura de su Zampakuto,Byakuya lo detuvo.

"No solo deberia advertirles que a Tamaki sama ..."le decia la mezla a Toushiro y Byakuya

Repente este les lanzo una mirada de "los tengo" mientras terminaba su oracion..

"No le gusta que me retrase..."termino Nanashi

"ehh!?"Los 2 capitanes se asustaron, este los habia engañado. En eso aparecen otros 2 mezclas aparencias iguales a las de Nanashi..Detras de ellos desempuñando su espada... Byakuya habia quedado sorprendido,el no esperaba semejante ataque,su plan iba a la perfeccion lo unico que tenia que hacer era activar las trampas que habia puesto alrededor de Nanashi,pero era demasiado tarde.

"Ahora moriran.." Finalmente lo logro..salia sangre de cada una de las Zampakutos...en realidad los habia cortado..Como alguien como el pudo haberlos derrotado...que diablos pasaba...

Byakuya y Toushiro cayeron heridos, apenas y pudieron parase,Byakuya preocupado miraba como Nanashi se volteaba a Ichigo y se disponia a matarlo.

Nanashi se acerco a Ichigo u desempuño su espada...en contra de Ichigo...que ya estaba consciente...Apenas y podia pararse,volteo a donde estaba Byakuya y vio que el ya no estaba,estaba solo...

"ahora moriras..."Nanashi estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque ...

"Senkurryuha..."de su espada salieron rayos azules llegando a Ichigo...estaba perdido..De pronto sintio una calida brisa...su corazon se acelero..Acaso estaba muerto..Oh acaso seguia vivo..Cerro lo ojos y por fuera escucho...

"SANTENN KESHUNN!"

Ichigo se sorprendio conocia ese ataque...Acaso era su ilusion..Ella estaba aqui..Ichigo lentamente abrio aus ojos y vio una gran luz amarilla..No un escudo amarillo..Que detenia fuertemente el ataque..No pasaba del escudo...No pudo romperlo.. Era el "Santenn Keshunn" era una amiga "Inoue Orihime"..

Renji y los demas se encaminaban a casa de Urahara en el camino se encontraron a Byakuya y Hitsugaya que iban de techo en techo escurriendo sangre de cada uno de su pecho,cortados y malheridos..No pararon a saludar ni a preguntar por lo que habia pasado...Ellos solo siguieron...

Renji aun cargaba a Rukia en sus brazos...la veia cada vez que esta se movia en sus brazos...Queria asegurarse de que estuviera bien..Pronto lo estaria...cuando llegara a casa de Urahara,la curara y esta reposara...le invitaria un helado y la llevaria al parque de diversiones cerca de la casa de Ichigo...pero esta vez le pediria consejos a Ichigo ya que de mujeres el era el que sabia mas...por ahora lo mas importante era la vida de Rukia ...y el tiempo les pisaba los talones..

Ichigo apenas y podia abrir sus ojos...Todo era obscuro no despues de que aquella luz amarilla iluminara su obscuridad...se sentia feliz al saber que no estaria solo..Que aquella persona tan especial estaria junto a el para siempre...solo que ese camino de la vida no lo recorreria con el sino con alguien mas...Ichigo perdio la esperanza

"(Acaso soy un idiota...que es este sentimiento que me llena?acaso me enamore de nuevo...o es solo un vacio...estoy solo?)"Se preoguntaba Ichigo mientras veia ser protegido... despues cerro sus ojos como si fuera a ser su final..el sabia que aquel escudo no iba a durar por siempre..Era su fin..

Ichigo sintio calientes sus brazos ..Se sentia comodo y caliente..Acaso estaba muerto?..No era imposible no habia podido sentir un golpe o herida...solo sintio cariño y amor...

Abrio sus ojos lentamente...Esperando una luz blanca...miro hacia sus brazos y vio un bulto cafe miro abajo y vio igual una manta cafe...despues analizo...aquel bulto entre sus brazos no eran mas que las mangas de una blusa...Eran unos brazos...la manta cafe era larga entonces formaba una falda...absolutamente era la figura de una mujer...sintio un aliento pacifico y lindo...abrio sus ojos y volteo hacia el rostro del angel que lo sostenia...Inoue Orihime lo tenia abrazado entre sus calidos brazos...formando una gran cama alconchonada..Se sentia en la las nubes era un sueño...

Inoue los proteguia a ambos se veia decidida y concentrada...el escudo absorbio el ataque desvaneciendolo rapidamente...Inoue se debilito...cansada miro al enemigo envuelto en humo...suspiro

Ichigo la miro y dijo..

"Inoue?..Eres tu?"Pregunto Ichigo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Si..Aqui estoy Kurosaki kun..Como te sientes?.."

"Bien,ahora que estas tu aqui..Me siento de maravilla..."contesto Ichigo

"kurosaki kun..."

La nube de humo se despinso e Inoue pudo ver a oponente...empezo desde abajo..Los pies,la Zampakuto,la cintura,el cuello hasta llegar al rostro..Pero al momento en que esta lo vio reacciono como si esta lo conociera...acaso lo conocia...

Inoue lo miro enojada y a la vez asustada...

"tu eres...Nanashi...!"Inoue asustada y aun sosteniendo a Ichigo le preguntaba a Nanashi..

"Oh...mujer...Que haces tu aqui acaso eres amiga de estos inutiles?vaya no lo esperaba...Como alguien tan fuerte como tu ande con alguien como ellos?"Pregunto Nanashi

"eso no te incumbe!"

"Bueno como va tu herida...te duele o no fue suficiente la ultima vez..."

Inoue lo miro y entre dientes se quejaba como si quisiera desquitarse o vengarse...rapidamente atacaria...

Ichigo lo habia oido todo...lo unico que hizo fue pedirle a señas a Inoue que lo dejara levantarse...Inoue accedio...delicadamente lo levanto o al menos lo ayudo a ponerse en pie..

Ichigo se detenia en su espada...Apenas y podia...Pero aguantaba...Levanto la mirada...Inoue seguia sentada...por si este acaso se caia cogerlo antes de llegar al piso...

"Tu...tu la conoces..co-conoces a inoue?.."

"Uhhmm...claro la ultima vez que la vi fue en Tokio...iba por la misma razon por la que estoy contigo..."

"entonces...Dices que tu la...Tu la he-heriste?"

"Si..."

"como te-"le dijo Ichigo enojadisimo mientras apretaba los dientes y sostenia fuertemente su Zampakuto.

"No hay razon por la cual enojarse...Crees que si hubiera ganado ella estuviera aqui...no la mate por que no pude...No le gane...yo sali mas lastimado de lo que esta ella..."

Ichigo volteo a ver a inoue sorprendido sobre su gran victoria sinmplemente no le creia...

"(acaso juega conmigo...Inoue en verdad le gano a este desgraciado?entonces lo de olvidar el pasado era mentira?cual es la verdad...)"penso Ichigo muentras la veia

"pero ahora.."Nanashi desempuño su Zampakuto hacia Inoue que todavia permanecia sentada..

"Terminare de una vez por todas lo que inicie mal...y esta vez voy a acabar contigo...Inoue Orihime..."

Ichigo simplemente enfurecio y no dudo en correr a atacarlo...pero no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para lograrlo...Inoue se levanto y detuvo a Ichigo,Ichigo solo la miro..Ahi estaba callada con la cabeza abajo...

"por favor...No lo ataques, estas ya demasiado herido como para continuar...detente..."inoue le dijo. Tiernamente lo abrazo,sus lagrimas reccorrian su dulze rostro...

Ichigo la miro este solo la miraba, se puso muy rojo y eso no evito que el respondiera a su abrazo...por un momento se quedaron abrazados...Todo era perfecto...

Nanashi los miraba...Tenia ojos de furia,veia a Inoue hablarle a Ichigo...Este solo se volteo...

"Os dejare vivir por ahora...continuaremos algun dia, solo-traten de-"Nanashi volteo con Inoue y los vio a ambos pero concentro su vista en Inoue...

"De mantenerse con vida..."

Nanashi se alejo de ellos rapidamente escalando arboles huyendo de ellos...

"oye...ESPERA! Ghh..."

"Kurosaki Kun...espera aun estas muy herido..No debes moverte..Traere ayuda...yo ah-"

"Inoue...tranquila...Estoy bien...no te preocupes"

Le respondio ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro...Ilumino su rostro... Inoue se sintio tan tranquila...Dejo de preocuparse por un momento hasta que vio que de los ojos y boca de Ichigo caian gotas de sangre...lo que hizo preocuparla demasiado...

"ghhaah!"Tocio ichigo..Cuando tocio el piso lo mancho de sangre..Fue demasiada sangre Inoue se preocupo tanto que no evito que esta gritara...Ichigo simplemente empezo a cerrar sus ojos despues cayo herido...Inoue apenas y pudo cogerlo...Lo miraba asustada este ya no respondia a sus suplicas...Inoue empezo a llorar...

"Kurosaki kun...Kurosaki kun...por favor hablame..."

Ichigo se mantenia inconsciente en los calientes brazos de Inoue...pero este seguia sangrando por boca e ojos...Inoue se asusto no podia hacer nada...Lo unico que pudo hacer fue hacer un grito de desesperacion:

"ONEGAI KUROSAKI KUN...RESPONDEME...ONEGAI...KUROSAKI KUUNN!

Este grito de desesperacion llego mas lejos que nada..Hizo que Nanashi lo oyera...Pero el seguia con su camino...Sin voltear atras...seguia hacia adelante...el eco resono y resono hasta llegar a lo mas lejos de esa noche de llanto y desesperacion...

Casa de Urahara:

" muy bien Rukia chan...Justamente llegaron a tiempo antes de que el daño te consumiera viva..Te puse algunas vendas en zonas muy dañadas y sensibles...de las partes sensibles...Etto...se hizo a cargo Yoruichi"le decia Urahara mientras se sonrojaba y jugaba con sus dedos...O saco su abanico y tapo su cara...

Renji simplemente voltio hacia Urahara y lo vio con cara y ojos de enojo...Pero se puso demasiado rojo cuando Rukia volteo a verlo...despues se volteo con Urahara que este seguia sonrojado...Esto lo hizo pensar...

"(maldito pervertido...Seguramente el fue el que le cambio las vendas a Rukia mientras estaba inconsciente ...Ademas Yoruichi nisquiera esta aqui...Salio a buscar a Ichigo...)"penso Renji

Rukia vio el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared...Eran las 3 de la madrugada y no sabian noticias sobre a preocuparse.

Renji igualmente vio el reloj...Despues volteo hacia Rukia que apretaba fuertemente los puños y sudaba..

"(Es cierto...Ichigo ya van 3 horas desde que te dejamos ahí con la mezcla desconocida...Ademas Yoruichi se supone que fue a buscarlo...Talvez no lo encuentra o acaso la mezcla lo habra...no...Es imposible estamos hablando de Ichigo contra una mezcla igual que los que ha peleado...ahora los demas estan analizando a esa chica llamada Chiharu...No parece peligrosa pero...debemos tener cuidado..Sino talvez podrian...Ghh..Sera mejor tener cuidado..Extremo cuidado..)"

Despues en timbre de la puerta suena todos reaccionan..Rukia que estaba cabeza abajo rapidamente la levanta, Chad y Ishida se acercan a la puerta, Urahara deja de servir te mientras que Renji se levanta apurado...

"Espera aqui Rukia..."Le pide con señas con la mano a Rukia

Renji se levanto y abrio la puerta que dividia la cocina y el cuarto de reposo...la deslizo y corrio hacia la puerta...Despues tomo un leve respiro...y coloco su mano en la perilla y deslizo la puerta...

Al abrirla Chad, Ishida y Renji quedaron espantados...Encontraron a Yoruichi...Que cargaba en su espala a Ichigo mientras que detras de ellos estaba Inoue..Con un rasguño en la boca y algun y otra cortada y moreton...Solo eran mas cortadas que moretes..Inoue cargaba la Zampakuto de Ichigo..y deslizaba lagrimas en sus cachetes...Inoue estaba cabeza abajo..Detras estaban Byakuya y Hitsugaya que se veian tranquilos casi sin un dolor, por fuera...era otra cosa…

En eso se presenta Rukia y ve a Ichigo adolorido entonces corre a el...

"ICHIGOO... Ichigo!"Lo detiene Rukia mientras habla

En eso Inoue levanta la cara y ve a Rukia...Se seca las lágrimas y respira...

"Kuchiki San.."

Rukia voltea con Inoue y la ve dañada..pero ella sabe que se encuentra bien lo unico que importaba ahora era salvar a Ichigo..

Nanashi recorria la ciudad busacando a sus camaradas...en eso solo sintio un fuerte viento detras de el..Que lo pone alerta..

Se detiene y enfrente de el aparece una chica con aparencia extraña pero muy bien formada...en su espalda traia un regilete formado con hierro y picos en cada punta...Portaba un kimono morado y con algunas flores de decoracion...Tenia el pelo largo de color negro...Ojos grises y un busto delatante...Se veia dd la edad de 15 o 14 se veia que era la mas chica...

Nanashi solo se le quedo viendo pero no eran ojos de enojo sino de tranquilidad despues se volteo...

"no te dije que te quedaras en tu habitacion...Sabes que es peligroso...Andar por estos rumbos...Kohana san..."

Kohana solo se sonrojo y tapo su boca y volteo abajo...

"Lo lamento Nanashi san pero..Estaba preocupada por ti...No haz regresado a casa hace dos semanas y El Señor Tamaki ordena que regreses de inmediato...Y yo...Bueno...Tienes que regresar...ya haz perdido mucho para encontrar a esa mujer..."

"tranquila...Ya no es necesario la encontre...puedes decirle eso a Lord Tamaki..."

"Si pero..."

"Vaya despues de todo no sabes el significado de "lo ordena Lord Tamaki..Ehh Nanashi...!"Grita una voz que se oye desde el cielo..Nanashi solo voltea...

"asi que haz seguido a Kohana san...Ehh...Kichiro...Ademas no me interesa volver.."

En eso aparece una figura masculina al lado de Kohana

"Creo que no me entendiste..te lo repetire de nuevo..Tamaki sama ordena que traigas tu trasero regreso a "Casa",o no eres bienvenido.."

Era un chico de aparencia muy molesta era atractivo pero su caracter era fuerte...Su cabello era dorado y tenia ojos verdes...Vestia con un traje nrgro y corbata roja...Cargaba su Zampakuto y una especie de tabla en la espalda...Andaba descalzo un tipico chico rebelde de 18 años igual que Nanashi...Solo que era un poco serio y al parecer le gustaba demasiado pelear...

"Bien que dices...Vienes?"Kichiro le estiende la mano y sonrie...

Nanashi solo se le quedo viendo a la mano extendida...Dejaria todo por algo que nisiquiera disfruta hacer...O seguiria con su camino...Al final habia solo una decision que tomar...

Casa de Urahara:

Ichigo recostaba en la suave cama e Inoue al lado de el...Solo curaba sus heridas con el "Sontenn Keshunn" mientras que ella sudaba...ya llevaban horas...Inoue seguia con herias por todo su cuerpo...Pero no le importo primero sus amigos antes que ella..

Los demas junto con Toushiro y Byakuya esperaban afuera a inoue e ichigo...Rukia ya se encontraba bien estaba tomando el te mientras los demas solo permanecian alli...desesperados, encontrando una esperanza...Urahara se acerco con las bebidas y se sento enfrente de la puerta cerrada donde se encontraban los "2 enamorados", o al menos asi les decia el...Yoruichi salio del cuarto donde Ichigo estaba y se sento con un gran plato de comida y empezo a comer...

Rukia volteo con ella y le pregunto:

"Yoruichi san como esta Ichigo?"

Yoruichi la miro mientras sostenia el plato con su boca, la miro un rato y bajo el plato, despues se limpio la boca...

"uhhmm...Nada bien,sigue saliendo mucha sangre de su pecho venda tras venda,sigue saliendo sangre,si la chica no hace algo pronto Ichigo se desangrara..."

"Inoue san no piensa usar sus poderes, creo que eso ya lo dejo muy claro...pero la pregunta es, por que no los usa ahora que Ichigo esta herido?..Acaso no lo ama?"Les pregunto Urahara

"ella ahora tiene a alguien mas que no es Ichigo,y Ichigo no se siente muy comodo con eso,sera mejor dejarlo tranquilo..."Contesto Rukia

"otro amor eh?a mi es mas que lo sumplanto...!"Rio y grito Urahara

"URAHARA!"Grito enojada Yoruichi

"Yoruichi san...puedes ayudarme porfavor?"Se oyo a Inoue en el cuarto de atras donde estaba Inoue que seguia curando a Kurosaki.

Yoruichi se paro y se dirigio al otro cuarto empujo a Urahara para poder pasar y despues cerro la puerta...permanecio cerrada como 2 minutos despues se volvio a abrir...

Yoruichi salio de la habitacion con una bandeja llena de vendas,algodones y demas,pero todas y cada una de esas vendas mojadas en sangre que escurria de la bandeja...Los algodones empapados al igual que las vendas,y los hilos para coser estaban rojos en vez de blancos...

Rukia se asusto al ver la bandeja de ese modo,se asomo al cuarto y vio a Inoue sanando a Ichigo,pero al ver que nada servia,no habia otra cosa mas que usar sus poderes...Toushiro vio detras de el una luz de color morado entonces volteo al cuarto donde se encontraba Ichigo,y se asusto...El Sontenn Keshunn de Inoue ahora era morado,no era ni amarillo ni naranja...su Sontenn Keshunn empezo a absorber las heridas profundas,las que el Primer Nivel del Sontenn Keshunn no alcanzaba a curar...en las esquinas del Sontenn Keshunn se pegaba la sangre no recuperada,y despues de que se pegara toda,regresaba a su lugar en forma de remolino,la mano que le habian cortado se regenero de nuevo pedazo por pedazo,este ahora era El Nivel Dos de su Sontenn Keshunn...

Todos los demas miraban aterrados a Inoue ...todos se juntaban y observaban,Urahara simplemente se paro y se dirigio hacia la entrada principal entonces sonrio...Byakuya simplemente cruzo brazos y la miro atentamente...Mientras que Toushiro seguia asustado,estaba aterrado como si no conociera a Inoue,pero sentia en el algo que no le daba buena espina..

"(Acaso ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo)"

Despues de unas cuantas horas y de que los demas despertaran de su siesta y ademas no haber ido a la escuela...se levantaron y acercaron a la cocina a tomar el desayuno,ni Toushiro,Urahara,Byakuya ni Yoruichi durmieron estuvieron despiertos por si Inoue los necesitaba,ella tampoco habia dormido..,

"no durmio?"Pregunto Rukia al ver al cuarto donde estaba Inoue

"no, toda la noche estuvo curando a Ichigo...pero despues ya no escuchamos nada desde muy temprano...Me pregunto si ya esta mejor?"Les dijo Toushiro

Entonces Rukia se acerco a la puerta de la habitacion y la deslizo suave y delicadamente, despues se quedo ahi parada sin decir nada...Renji y los demas solo se le quedaban viendo mientras mantenian la taza de te en su boca, hasta que Renji se desespero y bajo la taza y la puso en la mesa, enojado le pregunto...

"QUE PASA RUKIA!?"Le pregunta renji todo enojado

"bueno...lo que se...Esque ambos estan bien..."dijo Rukia mientras seguia de espaldas en la puerta...

"Diria demasiado bien!"Les dijo cuando se volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro muy feliz...

Renji se le quedo viendo y se arimo a la puerta a observar lo que pasaba...Renji quedo parado tambien con una sonrisa...Todos igual se arimaron a la puerta se asomaron se queadron en la puerta parados sin decir nada, hasta Byakuya y Toushiro se cansada y fatigada e Ichigo recostado, Inoue recostaba en el calido pecho de Ichigo, en un profundo sueno, descansaba caliente y protegida...Ichigo estaba bien...los demas en la puerta sonreian al ver que el pasado regresaba...

Les gusto?Espero que si me esforze muchooo!A pero no es todo la siguiente parte va estar todavia mas interesante!Va a aparecer al tan esperado Novio de Inoue!No se lo pierdan!Espero que lo disfruten y que sigan ayudandome a cada vez hacer mejores historias!

PROXIMAMENTE: Mi nombre es Hikaru

Gracias!Suscribanse y Más!


	6. ICHIHIME FANFIC: Mi Nombre es Hikaru

Chicoooooss!Aqui esta la otra parte de mi Fanfic! 6° parte y vamos por mas! Lo que todos han estado esperando,la aparicion de Hikaru,el chico de Inoue….El enojo que se pone Ichigo…Bueno mejor leeanlo y no paren,sigan y sigan hasta el final que se esta poniendo bueno!Espero que les guste y lo disfruten al igual que los otros!

DISFRUTEENLO!COMMENTEN Y SUSCRIBANSE!

Parte 6°

Mi nombre es Hikaru:

Era un solo resplandeciente el mañana de viernes, que hiciera que todos los chicos y chicas desearan estar en casa. Chicas que se dirigían a la escuela, de pronto solo se sorprendieron al ver pasar una figura masculina o como dicen ellas un chico guapo.

Caminaba lentamente en la banqueta, se veía serio pero a la vez muy romántico, hacia que se viera todavía más apuesto. Era un chico de apariencia no muy comun, tenia el pelo de color negro tirándole a azul, unos profundos ojos azules. Era alto para una chica normal o un chico normal. Usaba una camiseta blanca de mangas, desabrochada del cuello y una corbata azul obscuro, también traía unos pantalones o unos tipos jeans azul claro y de calzado traía unos zapatos de color cafe, tipico chico colegiado. A las chicas se les salía el corazón al verlo, en sus ojos podían apreciarse unos corazones. El chico era extremadamente guapo, cualquier chica que lo consiguiera se ganaría la lotería.

Después el chico paso enfrente de ellas ignorándolas, siguió caminando y caminando hasta que detrás de él se detuvo un carro negro, era todo un lujoso carro. Entonces el chico se detuvo al ver igual que un carro se había detenido al parecer conocía al dueño...

"HIKARU SAMA!"Oyeron las chicas un grito que provenía del carro, entonces solo vieron que del carro bajaron la ventana para hablar con aquel chico..

"Que pasa..."Dijo tranquilamente el chico mientras se agachaba tranquilamente para estar a la altura de la ventana.

Entonces una señorita con lentes y pelo café bajo el vidrio y miro cara a cara al chico que tranquilamente la veía...

"Adonde cree que va, Hikaru sama?"Le replico toda enojada aquella chica

El chico simplemente suspiro y volvió a levantarse derecho, de nuevo estaba parado derecho, puso sus manos en la bolsa y simplemente le contesto muy tranquilo..

"A la escuela..."Contesto el chico

"a la escuela?..Pero que tonterías para eso usted tiene clases en su casa haya en Tokio, usted se escapo de casa, tomo el primer vuelo que salía de Tokio hacia Karakura y partió sin dejar ni una nota, además se llevo todas sus pertenencias, acaso no piensa volver?"Le pregunto confundida y dudosa " (El chico jamás hizo eso en otras ocasiones pero por que ahora lo hace, el jamás había desobedecido a nadie pero después del accidente no ha sido el mismo, y la única que lo hace sentir mejor es ella, acaso será eso, la extraña qué decidió seguirla?)"Pensaba la señorita que se encontraba en el auto mirando al chico tristemente, el chico sintió ser observado, entonces volteo hacia donde se encontraban las chicas de hace rato y todas sonrojaron, Hikaru simplemente se apeno, sonrojo tanto que pareció tomate de haber dejado que aquellas chics escuchara su conversación, la señorita en el auto simplemente estaba confundida mirando hacia donde había mirado Hikaru...el solo lanzo un suspiro de cansancio y puso la cara de "estoy harto de esto "entonces siguió caminando enojado. La señorita lo siguió con el coche tratando de detenerlo.

"Su padre quiere que vuelva con él, está muy enojado y me dijo que si usted no volvía no tenia por que volver a la Hacienda Shissou, que tiene que decir ahora?!"Le decía mientras seguía conduciendo. Las chicas los seguían encantadas, pensaban encontrar a su príncipe azul.

"No me importa si no me deja entrar a la Hacienda, además quiero estar con ella..." decía el mientras seguía caminando con las manos en la bolsa.

"Hikaru sama..."susurro la chica en el carro.

"Se fue, quería terminar sus estudios, pero noche tras noche no he podido dormir, estaba harto, no la podía ver ni en el trabajo. Decidí seguirla, la amo y quiero estar con ella y no me importa si me vas a regresar a la fuerza yo voy a seguir escapando y regresare con ella..."le decía Hikaru a la chica mientras caminaba.

"KAWAII"gritaron las chicas que los seguían.

"Esta bien!"Le grita la chica mientras lanzaba un suspiro. El chico volteo sorprendido.

"Pero si vas a ir a la escuela vas a necesitar compañía, entendiste?"Le dijo la chica

"Que quieres decir?"Le pregunto Hikaru sama mientras sa agachaba al tamano de la ventana.

Entonces del carro se abre la puerta del otro lado del carro del lugar donde se encontraba abre lentamente,y del carro sale una nina pequena de cabello largo de color guero y trenzitas,sus ojos eran azules y era muy pequena como de 5 pero la verdad era que ella tenia 17 un ano menos que Hikaru,que era su hermano,su estatura era como de 1, un vestido rosa y botas negras con su portafolio cafe.

"NII-SAMA"le grito la nina mientras corria a abrazarlo

"Aika san!"la cacho Hikaru y la abrazo tiernamente

"a donde fuiste me dejaste sola!"empezo a llorar la nina

"lo siento Aika san,te dije que te quedaras en casa,acaso no me hiciste caso.."le decia Hikaru mientras la abrazaba y juntaba su nariz con la de su hermanita

"Siento habeete desobedecido,perdon"le decia Aika san mientras movia su narizita con la de su hermano

"Aika san."la beso en la frentecita

Las chicas de hace rto los veian y al ver el amor de hermanos,se enamoraron.

"KAWAII!AMOR DE HERMANOS!KAWAII!"decian las chicas mientras sonrojabany se abrazaban entre ellas.

"bien entonces pongamonos en marcha,si van a ir ala escuela yo me enccargare de llevarlos!"les dijo la senorita mientras encendia el carro.

"Kohana san..."susurro Hikaru en modo de sorpresa como si no esperara la propuesta de la chica

"suban.."Kohana les abrio la puerta y les ayudo a entrar,Hikaru ayudo a su hermana a entrar al coche mientras este subia se acomodaba el cabello esto eloquecio a las chicas ue lo observaban.

"ahhh..es tan guapo,en que Instituto ira?tendra novia?"se preguntaba una chica de ellas.

"acaso no lo oiste tonta,el dijo que queria verla!"le contedto una chica detras de ella que con un golpazo la movio hacia delante para que siguiera caminando.

"tienes razon..Eso no importa ahora hay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde!"

"Si rapido vamonos!"todas siguieron caminando a su Instituto donde muchos estudiantes se dirigian,incluyendo al carro donde iba aquel chico llamado Hikaru.

Instituto de Karakura:

Al llegar al Instituto todos los jovenes se saludaban entre si al pasar el largo fin de y los demas habian llegado a la escuela muy temprano,Ichigo habia pasado el fin de semana completo en la tienda de Urahara,apenas y se habia recuperado,traia vendas en los brazos y una larga y ancha venda en el pecho,pero al menos podia caminar sin problema.

Rukia y los demas iban saludando a todos lo demas,pues todos se le quedaban viendo a Ichigo muy asustados y preocupados,lo miraban muy atentos que hacia que Ichigo se sintiera muy incomodo y la mejor manera era que distrajeran a sus amigos mientras Rukia y los demas quitaran sus miradas de Ichigo.

Rukia sonria muy fingida al igual que los otros,pero Rukia estaba demasiado enojada con Ichigo por hacerla pasar por esto.

"lo que me haces pasar-por tus locuras-eh-ichigo.."le decia entre dientes Rukia mientras caminaba con una sonrisa demasiado fingida en su Rostro.

Ichigo solo la vio muy enojado,como si no le importara lo que dijiera,simplemente se volteo. !&

Despues se acercaron Tatsuki,Keigo y Mizuiro que acababan de llegar,Tatsuki al ver a Ichigo con el brazo vendado,se agarro la frente y la movio en medio de negacion,mientrs que Keigo y Mizuiro suspiraron y cruzaron los brazos,Ichigo simplemente los vio avergonzado y un poco enojado o mas de lo que estaba.

"asi que-tuvieron problemas este fin de semana?eh Ichigo?"le pregunto Tatsuki a Ichigo mientras lo miraba y ponia sus manos en la cintura.

"Ichigo estas bien?"Le pregunto Keigo mientars se le acercaba.

Ichigo lo volteo a ver como si estuviera diciendole que no,pero en vez de eso suspiro y cruzo los brazos.

"claro que estoy bien,idiota,sino no estuviera aqui,por algo estoy aqui..de hecho.."se agarro la barbilla en forma dudosa y su largos mechones de cabello le cubrieron la frente,este pensaba y pensaba,como es que el estaba bien..

"de hecho..."seguia preguntandose Ichigo agarrandose la barbilla los demas simplemente simulaban no saber nada,volteaban a otro lado ognorando a Ichigo,querian evitar que Ichigo les preguntara sobre sus heridas veia a otro lado hacia el suelo,ella sabia que ella seria la primera en ser interrogada por Ichigo.

Flashback:

Ya eran como las 6 de la manana del domingo,Ichigo ya habia pasado 2 dias en casa de Urahara

siendo curado y atendido por Inoue mientras los demas solo esperaban noticias sobre la recuperacion de Ichigo y noticias nuevas sobre el enemigo,pero pues era despues de un rato un largo rato,la puerta donde se encontraba Ichigo reposando,se abrio y de ahi se vieron asomandose 2 mechones naranjas y despues salio Inoue,usaba sus pijamas ya que ella se habia quedado a cuidar de Ichigo,inmediatamente cuando los chicos la vieron se levantaron rapidamente y se dirigieron a ella y la empezaron a rodear,

"Como esta Ichigo?Estara bien?Podra ir manana a la escuela?"preguntaba toda infartada Rukia que miraba a Inoue asustada

"tranquila Kuchiki san,hize todo lo que pude,se pondra bien,sera el mismo de siempre!"rio Inoue mientras sonrojaba y cerraba sus ojos apenada y cubria su boca con la simplemente se le quedo viendo,pero Inoue sangraba de las manos,esto la asusto demasiado,se le quedaba viendo a sus manos asustada y preocupada.

"(acaso esta sangrando?pero porque?acaso sera por aquel raro poder,por que no uso el Sontenn Keshunn,no,si lo uso,pero esta vez era diferente,acaso es mas poderoso o es mas peligroso,que era eso de hace rato?)"se preguntaba Rukia mientras le veia la mano sangrando pero cubierto en vendas.

"Kuchiki-san?pueden prometerme algo?"les pregunto a todos Inoue mientras bajaba la mirada dulzemrnte,Rukia solamrnte la miro al igual que los demas,se le quedaron virndo dudosos..

"Si?que pasa Inoue?"le pregunto Rukia mientras le sonreia y la miraba,pero Inoue no levantaba su mirada,mantuvo viendo a otro lado.

"Si-Si Kurosaki Kun-llegara a preguntar,que quien lo curo-podrian evitar-decirle,qu-que fui-fui yo-por favor.."les suplico Inoue mientras apretaba las manos fuertemente,Rukia casi podia ver como la sangre salia de sus manos,las apretaba tan fuerte que toda la venda se le inundo de sangre,Rukia simplemente se decir esto Byakuya de tener la mirada abajo rapidamente la levanto y miro a Inoue muy asombrado y al hacer esto simplemente bajo la ceja,parecia enojado..

"Pero por que?-necesitamos decirle asi el te dara las gracias,no crees que-"le comento Ishida con una sonrisa y feliz,mientras la miraba muy sorprendido.

"POR FAVOR ISHIDA KUN..por favor chicos.."les grito Inoue asustada y apretando las manos,ellos jamas la habian visto asi,nunca ella estaba desesperada y triste..

"Inoue.."susurro Rukia mientras le agarraba la cara y limpiaba sus lagrimas y le sonreia.

"tranquila-no le diremos nada-puedes estar tranquila"le dijo Rukia

"Kuchiki san.."susurro Inoue y le mostro una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro,se limpio delicadamente las lagrimas y abrazo a Rukia con carino,eso la hacia sentirse feliz.

Byakuya simplemente la miro enojado y cruzo los brazos,sospechaba algo..

Fin del Flashback.

"de hecho"seguia preguntandose Ichigo mientras veia al techo y agarraba su barbilla,Rukia simplemente permanecia con la cabeza abajo,nunca volteo a ver a Ichigo.

"Rukia quien fue el que me sano?"todos temblaron ante la pregunta de Ichigo,sobre todo Rukia que agacho la cabeza y le deslizo una gota en su cabeza,Todos miraban a Rukia preocupados no dijieron ni una palabra solo se quedaron ahi sin decir al oir la pregunta de Ichigo solo lanzo un suspiro y de ahi se volteo con ichigo.

"Etto-veras-ese-fue-etto.."se quedo pensando y dijo lo primero que se le fue a la mente.

"Nii-sama!te curo Byakuya Nii-sama!"Rukia lo vio y se lo dijo casi casi a gritos,tenian que improvisar..

Ichigo simplemente se le quedo viendo dudoso y de eso paso sus manos a la nuca y cerro los ojos..en eso solo sonrio y bajo las cejas

"Byakuya?debes estar jugando conmigo,como es que alguien como el pueda-"les decia a todos enojado ya que sabia que le estaban mintiendo.

Despues detras de ello se vio una gran sombra y todos pensaron que era una mezcla,pero..

"que?es que acaso yo no te puedo curar Kurosaki-Ichigo?"

Ichiho solo voltea pues siente una mano en su hombro..

"AHHHHHHH!"grito Ichigo mientras se le paraben los pelos y abria los byakuya que se encontraba detras de Ichigo y estaba junto con Toushiro,ambos traian una blusa blanca y corbata azul,ambos con la mano en la bolsa.

Rukia los miro sorprendida,parecia como si estuvira un poco nerviosa del hecho que su hermano y Toushiro estudiaran y al mismo tiempo cuidaran de ichigo.

Ambos estaban siendo perseguidos por un grupo de chicas que enloquecian por ellos,pero solo las ignoraban

"Toushiro,Byakuya?!que hacen aqui?"pregunto Ichigo mientras se levantaba,Ichigo habia caido.

"Si vamos a estar aqui,cuidandote es mejor que permanezcamos aqui todos juntos ya que ahy que cuidar de ti.."le contesto Byakuya mientras metia sus manos en la bolsa

"que dijiste?!"se paro enfrente de el y apreto el puno

De pronto chicos se iban acercando a una mujer de cabellos naranjas y busto muy llamativo,todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo en la apertura de la camiseta de la escuela,tenia el pelo corto casi le llagaba a la espalda pero apenas y llegaba al hombro,caminaba y se dirigian a Ichigo y a los de ella,iba un hombre muy grande al que apenas le quedaba la camiseta,su peinado era un poci raro y en su espalda habia una nina como de 13 o 14 anos de pelo rosado con el pelo largo que le llegaba casi a la de ellos habian 2 chicos uno calvo y otro con el pelo azul y en sus cejas habian tres tiras de colores,ambos con la blusa caminaban hacia Ichigo y los demas.

La chica de pelo naranja se paro detras de Ichigo y puso sus manos en la cintura mientras observaba a Ichigo.

"Capitan,ya estamos aqui,no hay nuevas.."

Ichigo al oir su voz inmeditamente la reconocio entonces se volteo y vio a la chica en la cara.

"Ran-giku san?"le dijo Ichigo asustado mientras la senalaba

"eh?!"Rangiku solo se le quedo viendo

"que haces aqui?"todos quedaron en silencio nadie hablo

"ICHIGOO!CUANTO TIEMPO HAZ CRECIDO!"lo abrazo fuertemente que hizo que soltara su maleta

"RANGIKU SAN!"le gritaba ichigo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente y se quedaba sin aliento

"HAZ CRECIDO MUCHO,QUE GUAPO ESTAS!"le decia matsumoto mientras lo abrazaba.

Todos simplemente los veian asustados y Hitsugaya simplemente ponia su mano en el rostro.y suspiraba.

"Matsumoto!ya sueltalo.."le grito el chico detras ella

"Kenpachi?!"se asusto Ichigo al verlo usar un uniforme

"Ichi-nii!"le grito la chica detras de Kenpachi

"Yachiru,Ikkaku,Yumichika..que hacen aqui?"les pregunto Ichigo mientras seguia siendo abrzado por Matsumoto

"no es de tu incunbencia,despues terminaremos nuestra pelea,por ahora hablare con los capitanes.!"le dijo kenpachi mientraz le agarraba fuertemente la cabeza y lo jalaba para quitarlo de las manos de matsumoto,seguio su camino hacia Hitsugaya y Byakuya

En ese momento hubo una charla de capitan a capitanes,ni siquiera los tenientes se acercaron,cada vez mas se fueron alejando,Ichigo simplemente los veia,pero no podia oir nada de lo que decian los capitanes.

Ikkaku y Yumichika levantaron del piso a Ichigo y Yachiru junto su mochila,mientras que los demas simplemente platicaban con Matsumoto,pero despues Rangiku empezo a mirar alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien,pero no lograba encontrarlo.

"Oye Rukia san,estaba viendo y note que faltaba alguien entre ustedes,donde esta Inoue?!estoy tan emocionada por verla otra vez,esta con ustedes?sigue ayudandonos con los hollows?donde esta?!dime,dime!"le suplicaba Matsumoto a Rukia mientras la agarraba de los hombres y la miraba tiernamente.

"bueno,veras-etto.."le decia Rukia mientras se agarraba la nuca y la frotaba con su mano,todos los demas solo sonreian forzosamente.

Despues detras de ellos,una gran bola de gente rodeaba las escaleras y el pasillo,miles y miles de personas se acercaban a la multitud con libretas y plumas,camaras,celulares etc...Pasaban enfrente de Ichigo y los demas,empujaban y demas.

En el medio de la bola de multitud se alcanzaban,a ver,debajo,unos zapatos cafes,era todo lo que se veia,toda la gente tapaba el espectaculo.

Ichigo simplemente volteo a ver a la multitud y pudo reconocer aquellos zapatos,al verlos y apreciarlos por un tiempo,bajo la cabeza de nuevo.

Rukia simplemente lo vio preocupada sin decir ni una palabra al igual que Renji,Ishida y ,Ikkaku,

Yumichika y los capitanes que hablaban entre ellos,voltearon a ver a la gran bola de gente,preguntandose que era lo que tanto llamaba la atencion.

Despues de un rato de la bola de gente se alzo una mano en medio de toda la multitud y del medio se oyo una vozalegre.

"Kuchiki san!Rangiku san!Minna!aqui estoy!"

Todos voltearon a ver la fuente de la gran voz.

"ah!Inoue!"se alegro Matsumoto al ver a su amiga entre la gran bola de gente.

Inoue simplemente al verlos,pusos su manos en el hombro de un chico que se encontraba frente a ella,despues dio un brinco,y apollo su pie en el hombro de otro chico,salto la multitud de un solo brinco pasando por arriba de hombro a hombro a los fans que la y los demas simplemente se asustaron y empezaron a estirar sus manos a Inoue pensando que en una de esas Inoue mas preocupado era Ichigo que agarro su nuca y gritaba mientras Inoue pasaba de hombro en estaban impactados de la facilidad en que Inoue pasaba de hombro a hombro,estaban super asustados pero a la vez al final de haber pasado como 10 o 20 hombros aterrizo sin problemas aponandose de rodilla y cayendo con la mano en el piso,al caer sonrio tiernamente a los fans y fue corriendo con sus amigos,dejando a los admiradores como estatuas,boquiabiertos.

Sus amigos simplemente se le quedaron viendo mientras ella simplemente corria a ellos felizmente y los saludaba con la mano,corria y saludaba,Ichigo la vio y se alegro,de que Inoue fuera tan feliz como nunca.

"Hola chicos!Como estan?"les pregunto Inoue muentras se detenia en frente de ellos y ponia sus manos en la simplemente la vio impresionada y ese momento la senalo como si tratara de decirle algo.

"Inoue-no se si te diste cuenta-pero desde aqui alcanzamos a ver debajo de-tu-falda..."

Ichigo al oir esto sonrojo timidamente y volteo a ver a otro lado,pero a donde habia volteado estaba Renji,que lo miraba y le sonreia,y movia las cejas...

"Ichigo?las vistes?!"le pregunto Renji con una sonrisa en su rostro y le hablaba sonriente como si queria molestar a Ichigo.

"CA-CALLATE!"le grito sonrojado Ichigo mientras tartamudaba y sonrojaba cada vez mas.

"Compermiso.."se oia una voz pequena y tierna detras de Ichigo que seguia sentado en el suelo,al oirla se volteo y sintio una pequena mano en su hombro que lo apretaba fuertemente,despues lo empujo que hizo que Ichigo cayera y enojara...

"OYYEE!QUE CREES QUE HACE-"detuvo sus palabras al ver a una pequena nina que caminaba hacia Inoue y trenzitas y un vestidito rosita,se colgaba una mochila azul con algunos dibujitos como una nina pequena como d anos,pero todos se preguntaban,que hacia una nina tan pequena,sin ninguna compania en una Universidad?

La nina llego con Inoue que permanecia de espaldas,jalo a Inoue de la falda negra que y los demas simplementa la miraban confusos,que hacia ella aqui?

Inoue al sentir el jalon,detuvo su entretenida y alegre charla con Matsumoto para voltear a ver quien la habia llamado de un miro al frente,pero solamente logro ver a sus amigos,ella se le hacia extrano pues sus amigos veian no arriba sino para bajo la cabeza y vio a la pequena nina sonriendole sonrisa que llegaba a su naricita se veia tan al verla con sus ojos le sonrio hermosamente como le sonreiria a cualquuer se agacho para estar a la estatura de la pequena nina,nunca paro de sonreir mantuvo su sonrisa tan hermosa que iluminaba su rostro,la pequena nina igual sonrisas,la de Inoue y la nina chocaban,sonreian igual eran identicas sus mantuvieron el silencio que se y los demas las veian alegres y sonrientes,Ichigo aunque estuviera enojado y sentado en el piso,sonrio mucho mas que nadie,esa era la Inoue que el conocia nadie podia cambiarla,nadie.

La ninita con las manos en la espalda y todavia sonriendo a Inoue,en ese momento de sus manos en la espalda se la extendio a Inoue y en sus manitas estaban "Pluma y Papel"era igual a "Autografo".Ichigo y los demas detuvieron el momento de alegria y de su cara escurrio una gota de sudor,ellos esperaban al ver a la nina con Pluma y papel le sonrio al igual con una gota de preocupacion escurriendole la cara.

"Cual-Cual es tu no-nbre?"le pregunto Inoue mientras agarraba el Papel y pluma y empezaba a firmar.

"Naomi..Naomi Akane,Senorita Inoue.."le decia tiernamente la nina mientras se asomaba al papel y veia como Inoue esta escribia los demas se le quedaban viendo a la nina,todos estaban calladisimos,nadie hablaba ni siquiera el propio Ichigo,la nina se sintio observada por Ichigo,esta volteo y lo vio,le sonrio calidamente que hizo que Ichigo se apenara,la nina con los ojos le senalo a Inoue,como si le dijiera "Que esperas?" o "Cuando te vas a animar?" esto asusto a Ichigo y sonrojo todavia mas,la nina al verlo al oir su risita se volteo a la nina y le dio su Autografo,la nina al tomarlo le agrdecio tiernamente con una reverencia y se de hacerlo le dio una hermosa sonrisa a Ichigo que hizo que los chicos y Inoue vieran a Ichigo confuso,el ni siquiera hablo se quedo como estatua,la nina se retiro dando brinquitos con su mochila azul a la oficina de "La Directora" eso te daba a decir "Hija de la Directora".

Todos voltearon a ver a donde se fue la pequena nina,Ichigo seguia sin moverse mientras que Inoue seguia de rodillas viendo confundida a se agacho con Ichigo y lo vio confusa.

"Ichigo?Estas bien?!"le pregunto Rukia mientras lo senalaba.

Ichigo ni siquiera le contestaba se quedaba ahi sentado sin hablar, de un momento hablo con palabras que quedaban.

"Como-como es que ninas como -ellas saben de esto?!Que -que les ensenan en la escuela en estos dias?!"preguntaba tartamudeando Ichigo asustado y confundido,estaba sin moverse,bajo la cabeza haciendo que su cabello le cubriera la cara,pero se le veia una gota salir de su cabeza,una gota de demas lo veian confundido y sin hablar,Inoue se empezo a tapar la boca,se sonrojo pero no aguanto,estaba riendose.

"Jajajjaja!jajja!"reia con tantas gans Inoue que sacaba lagrimas de los una risa tan linda que hacia que Ichigo la viera y sonrojara,al oir su risa sonrojaba cada vez mas y mas.A el le encantaba la risa de Inoue,para el era como si estuviera en un profundo sueno,su risa lo hacia muy feliz,le ocasionaba mariposas en el estomago,le temblaban los huesos y se ponia rojo como tomate,simplrmente le encantaba.

Ichigo se acerco a ella aun como Tomate y todo nerviso la senalo apretando los labios,se habia arrastrado a ella.

"D-DE-QUE TE RIES?!"le preguntaba Ichigo aun como Tomate y todo seguia riendo y riendo sin parar,Ichigo sonrojaba aun mas lo hacia sentirse mas nervioso.

"NO-NO ME CAUSA GRACIA"le decia Ichigo a Inoue

"AY MI PANZITA,JAJAJ!"Inoue reia y demas veian a ambos felices y unido que sonrieron con todas su ganas,era un momento hermoso,nada ni nadie lo arruinaria.

"lo siento,Kurosaki -kun esque eres tan lindo cuanfo te sonrojas."le decia Inoue mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas del rostro y simplemente se sorprendio,acso Inoue habia dicho eso?

Inoue se paro y de nuevo volteo con Matsumoto,Ichigo se quedo en el suelo,se quedaba tan sorprendido,el sabia que estaba feliz de que Inoue lo llamara asi,era un momento tan lindo para el,lo ilumino tanto que sintio como su corazon latia con todo,estaba nerviosisimo,y se le notaba a simple lo noto y simplemente se puso tan feliz que le salraba el corazon de alegria,se agacho con Ichigo y le pregunto.

"Piensas quedarte ahi sentado?vamos hablale un poco no sabes lo que pueda pasar.."le decia Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro,Ichigo la vio tan confundido que despues de un instante lo cacho,era su se paro con ayuda de Rukia y se fue acercando a Inoue lentamente que platicaba con Matsumoto.

Al lllegar con ella se le acerco y puso su mano en la nuca y la otra en el bolsillo.

"Inoue,puedo hablarte un segundo?"le pregunto Ichigo nervioso y volteando a otro lado.

"Claro, ahora vuelvo Rangiku san..."le dijo a Matsumoto mientras se alejaba con Ichigo a otro lugar. Mientras se alejaba Ichigo apretaba su cabello y temblaba caminaba cada vez mas lento, Inoue apretaba las manos y sudaba se preocupaba cada vez más, miraba a Ichigo y sudaba mas, temblaba tanto que temía de lo que al pasillo donde se encontraba un gran muro y detrás de el un Árbol de Cerezo la escena perfecta para una se detuvo al igual que Inoue y quedo ahí parado, soltó su cabellera anaranjada y saco sus manos de la bolsa.

"Inoue?se que no quieres hablar conmigo ni nada por el parecido, no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo,y creeme que lo entiendo pero lo unico que no entiendo es..Por que volviste despues de tanto tiempo?.."le pregunto Ichigo aun de espaldas y sin ver a Inoue a la cara.

Inoue al oir esta pregunta se sorprendio y lanzo un suspiro,empezo a abrazarse con sus propios brazos bajo la mirada a los brazos y empezo a soltar lagrimas de sus ojos,apreto fuertemente los labios y se quedo en claro que Ichigo podia escucharla,pero el evitaba que sus oidos la oyeran,solo se quedaba ahi parado,no la veia siquiera pero apretaba el puno tan fuerte que parecia sangrarle.

"Regrese,por que me dieron vacaciones antes de-de la nueva gira-"

"No me mientas!No te atrevas a mentirme..."le dijo Ichigo a gritos desesperados y cansados se asusto,Ichigo nunca se habia atrevido a gritarle,nunca lo hizo pero ahora,el ya no la trataba igual...

Ichigo volteo a ella y la vio a los ojos inundados de lagrimas y tristeza,tomo aire y se acerco a ella.

"Si hubieras regresado por Vacaciones antes de tu supuesta gira,no estarias aqui en la escuela,no te hubieras inscrito,estarias en tu Apartamente descansando,no te hubieras molestado en encontrarme,No es cierto?O estoy equivocado...Acaso nos mentiste a todos?"le decia enojado Ichigo ni siquiera respiraba no la dejaba explicarle nada.

"Yo-Kurosaki-Kun-Yo..."tartamudeaba Inoue mientras tratab de explicarle todo

"No viniste aqui de Vacaciones, cierto?"Ichigo miro de lado,evitaba ver a Inoue,Ichigo se sentia tan ingenuo que no lograba explicarse.

Rukia y los demas los espiaban desde un poste que se encintraba cerca de donde se encontraban Inoue y Ichigo,los miraban con tanta atencion que no cuidaban de los demas,la imagen de tristeza entre ambos chicos los hicieron pensar de que todo había acabado...De pronto Inoue se armo de valor y se limpio las lagrimas que le escurrían en el rostro.

"Te equivocas Kurosaki Kun!Yo vine porque…"Inoue no termino su oración. En su cachete sintió un calor acogedor y profundo. Todo quedo en silencio, Rukia y los demás que estaban viéndolos con atención se quedaron como estatuas,no se pronto sus ojos empezaron a ponerse en blanco y cada vez se hacían mas y mas pequeños,les escurría una gota en su rostro.

Inoue se quedaba quieta,solo sentio el calor de un cuerpo en su "Mejilla Izquierda" se quedaba sin habla. Ichigo Al no oir ningún sonido proveniente de Inoue,empezó a voltearse,Rukia le hacía señas con la mano de que no se volteara, pero él no la veí al ver a Inoue se quedo callado,solo veía de arriba abajo….Despues reacciono.

"QUE DIABLOS!" grito Ichigo tartamudeando y todo enojado. Empezó a ver un pantalón de color azul y unos zapatos cafes,cada vez elevaba mas rápido la mirada y empezaba a ver una camiseta blanca y una corbata que colgaba del cuello,después empezó a ver un rostro era un chico con c abello azulado con negro,sus ojos estaban cerrados,y estaba sonrojado,sus manos estaban estiradas agarrando la cintura de Inoue,era muy vio que cerca del cachete de Inoue estaban los labios de el chico dándole un tierno y lindo sonrojo y empezó a sudar se puso seguia sin moverse,hasta que los labios del chico se volvian mas y mas calientes,su beso era mas largo y al instante reacciono,se puso rojisima como tomate,de sus ojos dejaron de caer lagrimas,se secaron completamente,sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad.

Su pelo soplaba por el viento,empezo a mostrar mas alegria en sus ojos,de pronto empezo poco a poco a sonreir,sus labios tartamudearon,empezo a sonrojarse mas y labios empezaron a abrirse,lanzo un leve suspiro y de sus labios pronuncio:

"Hikaru Kun?..." Pregunto Inoue mientras sonreia mas y al oír esto empezo a enfadarse,sudo demasiado,pero tenia ojos de tristeza y labios que besaban el cachete de Inoue se despegaron lentamente,despues eoso labios empezaron a sonreir y de ellos se oyo decir a Inoue.

"Correcto!" Pronunciaron los labios aun sonrientes,su voz era feliz y al oír esto empezo a soltar lagrimitas de sus ojos,se limpio la cara,y rapidamente se volteo cayendo a los brazos de y los demas se sorprendieron al ver la escena que pasaba del Chico llamado "Hikaru" y quedaron sin habla,Ishida se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada,lo que Ishida y Ichigo mas temian habia ocurrido…

"Hikaru Kun!" Salto Inoue a los brazos de Hikaru mientras sonreia tiernamente y Hikaru estiraba sus brazos para llegar Inoue a los brazos de Hikaru,chocaron frente y despues poco a poco fueron chocando narices,se veian con ojos de amor y ternura,Ichigo los veia y al ver que ambos se sonrian el uno al otro metio sus manos a la bolsa y miro a otro y Inoue seguian viendose con ojos de amor,Rukia y los demas salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a lado de Ichigo,Rukia al llegar al lado de Ichigo lo miro a los ojos,pero solo pudo ver tristeza y a la vez celos.

Inoue se detuvo un distante de sonreírle a Hikaru y de nuevo reacciono dándose cuenta de que sus amigos seguían ahí,viéndolos entonces se sonrojo como tomate, siguiendo chocando la nariz xcon Hikaru,que lentamente se fue apartando de el y Hikaru simplemente dejo de mirarla y sonreir y se asomo a donde estaban los amigos de Inoue,vio a Rukia a Ishida y a todos los demas,pero al que concentro mas la mirada fue a se le quedo viendo como veia a Ichigo y empezo a sudar metio sus manos en la bolsa pero seguia sin apartar su mirada de Ichigo.

"El es-es-Hikaru" Le dijo tartamudeando Inoue a sus amigos mientras señalaba a Hikaru y se los presentaba a sus saludaban con la mano a Hikaru pero finjian la sonrisa y les aparecia una gotita en el rostro.

Hikaru no les presto atencion y se encamino a lo veia con ojos de furia y cara de enojo a Hikaru mientras este se acercaba,ambos chocaban las miradas enojados,Hikaru cada vez mas se acercaba y Ichigo cada vez mas se hacia para atrás y fruncia todavia mas el enojo,Inoue sudaba todavia mas y masd le preocupaba lo que iría a llego con Ichigo y los ojos cafes anranjados de Ichigo y los azulescos de Hikaru crearon una mirada que sacaba rayos de cada ojo,que hacia que los demas se sinteran nerviosos.

Hikaru empezo a verlo de arriba abajo,acerco su rostro al rostro de Ichigo,Ichigo incomodamente lo veia,pero Hikaru mantenia su rostro un rostro tan lindo y serio.

Ichigo ya no aguanto la mirada de Hikaru,entonces cerro los ojos y bajo la cejas. "QUE DIABLOS ME VES?!" Le pregunto enojado Ichigo tratando de no mirar a Hikaru.

Hikaru se levanto y saco sus manos de la bolsa,le extendio la se le quedo viendo a la mano de Hikaru y la lo vio por un momento y quito su metio de nuevo sus manos a la bolsa y miro al suelo.

"Mi nombre es Shissou Hikaru…" Les dijo Hikaru mientras seguia simplemente lo seguian viendo, pero a Ichigo parecia no importarle seguia sin ver a Hikaru,no le importaba se volteo y le dio la espalda a Hikaru.

Hikaru lo vio enojado y como si en su rostro mostrara una cara de la inmadurez de Ichigo,Solto un suspiro.

Alzo la mirada y dijo a todos.

"Mi nombre es Hikaru Shissou, soy el Novio de Inoue un placer conocerlos." Les dijo Hikaru serio y con la mirada alzada.

Los de mas al oír esto,se asustaron y abrieron los ojos en seña de esperaban nada de miro a Ichigo,seguia de espaldas,no volteo ni se les quedo viendo a todos sabia que esta noticia seria todo un permanecio parado,volteo con Ichigo y empezo como a sonreir,sabia lo del pasado de Inoue y el y sabia que esta noticia lo destruiria,despues de todo para Hikaru el era el culpable del dolor del que Inoue cargaba….

Ichigo permanecia de espaldas,no se volteaba,pero si miraramos a Ichigo a la cara,se podia ver a Ichigo con los puños apretados,demasiado que parecia escurrirle sangre,y sus ojos llenos de furia,pero a la vez reiatsu empezo a fluir,era un aura de tension,que Hikaru perfectamnete sonrio.

"(Sera acaso que nada seguira su curso?)" penso Rukia mientras preocupada veia a Ichigo y sudaba de preocupacion,sentia el reiatsu de Ichigo, que fluia incontroladamente….

Continuara….

Les gusto!Espero que si ,ami me encanto,sobre todo la parte donde Hikaru se revela!Ahhhhhh!no manchess!No puedo esperar a escribir la siguiente parte!

Chicos apoyenme y sigan leyendo mis FanFics,que la historia apenas comienza…..Prometo subir la proxima mas temparano,ya se que siempre pues lo que se puede…

Gracias!Arigatou!

Proximamente: Rivalidad (Todavia mas rivalidad entre Ichigo y Hikaru!No se lo pierdan!)

Hecho Por: Ootoro Sama!


	7. ICHIHIME FANFIC:Rivalidad

Hellowwww Minna san...lo siiento muchisimo cuanto paso?2,50 años?jajajaj lo siiento enserio se me metio las cosas de la escuela:3ero de Secundaria,Admisiones para la prepa,Problemas escolares,falta de imaginacion y muchisimo tiempo sin poder ponerme al tanto con el veran cambiaron casi toda mi trama original:Ichigo cambio de zampakuto,Es como parte quincy/shinigami/humano/vizard..despues que va a ser primo hermano de NARUTO?jajaja bueno la trama esta toda cambiada pero x..YOLO...voy a seguir segun mi trama ahi depende de que onda con Tite aver si no me cambia mas cosas,,sino juro que lo matare..jajaja

Bueno nos quedamos en lo de hikaru nop?bueno voy a seguir con el Nuevo Capitulo de mi ICHIHIME FANFIC lleno de amor,guerra y x bla bla bla...

jajja bueno empezemos..

Capitulo 7:RIVALIDAD Parte 1

El reitsu de Ichigo se senti fluir por todos lados..hacia que todos los presentes ahi estuvieran aterrados,excepto Hikaru que al parecer disfrutaba con todo lo que simplemente no podia creer que la noticia de su relacion con Hikaru Shissou se la hubiera dicho de ese modo a podia sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo fluir simplemente lo disfrutaba,le fascinaba ver como Ichigo se retorcia en el interior el lo sabia muy biien sabiia que la noticia le hacia retorcerce de coraje y odio hacia sintio una mirada de enojo,volteo y logro ver a Orihime Inoue..enojada con el..lanzandole la mirada que el tanto odiaba la mirada...de "Porque?"

Inoue lo vio unos momento y despues siguio su camino hacia Ichigo,el cual todavia seguia de espaldas enojado y con reiatsu que fluia incontroladamente.

-"Kurosaki-Kun?..."

Ichigo oyo su voz y por un momento se alegro,lo estaba llamando por el apellido que salia de los labias que tanto esperaba oir..Su voz era musica para el..Sonrio un poco..

-"Asi que..asi te comportas delante de ella no?"-dijo hikaru mientras se acercaba paso a paso.

Ichigo le molesto oir esa horrible voz..odiaba ese sonido..

-Crees que no se que estas sonriendo porque te llamo por tu apellido con respeto?extrañabas eso no?Sabes que tu eres la razon por la cual ella se largo de aqui..te detesta..y yo..YO ESPECIALMENTE TE DETESTO..."-le dijo hikaru a Ichigo con una voz molesta y con una horrible manera de sonreir.

Inoue solamente se sintio mal,todos ahi se sentian mal...Rukia presentia una lucha muy cercana o almenos algunos golpes se presentarian..de alguna manera todoooo..iba a salir mal...

-"Hikaru-kun basta..es suficiente..."-le ordeno Inoue a hikaru de forma enojada y molesta..obviamente estaba molesta pero a su modo...

-"Vaya..entonces el sentimiento es mutuo Hikaru..."-contesto Ichigo.Y volteo hacia Hikaru..y le mostro una linda y encantadora sonrisa llena de sarcasmo..obviamente el sentimiento era mutuo..pero clato a su manera..

Inoue reacciono sorprendida ante esta respuesta..que de estar volteada a Hikaru volteo a Ichigo..sorprendida..y miro en los labios de Ichigo una sonrisa ,dirigida a ella...Inoue se alegraba por esa sonrisa pero estaba muy confundida..

Ante esta respuesta Hikaru dejo de sonreir...metio su mano en la bolsa y se volteo...

-"Bueno espero que algun dia podamos arreglar esto a tu forma...asi le llaman los de tu especie no?Shinigami?"-Le dijo Hikaru

Pero antes de que siquiera Ichigo pudiera contestar...todos y cada uno de ellos sientio una gran explosion de reiatsu que venia de lo lejos..muy lejos...

-"Inoue..."-dijo Hikaru..volteando hacia ella, acercandola hacia el...

-"Inoue..sientes eso...lo sientes?estamos en problemas.."-le dijo Hikaru a Inoue...

Inoue lo miro a sus ojos..se le quedo viiendo..y entendio lo que el le queria decir...Miro asus demas compañeros con firmeza y al mirarlos entendio y empezo a recordadr los viejos tiempos..

-"Ok..si..vamos Hikaru Kun..."-

-"Oye..matte Inoue...que reiatsu..?Yo no siento nada..."-Dijo Rukia..mientras se le quedaba viendo y empezaba a esforzarse por identificar algo..pero no lograba nada..

-"ohh..si disculpa..nosotros podemos identificar este tipo de reiatsu..que para ustedes no seria reiastu seria otra cosa mucho mas fuerte..y algo que ustedes..Shinigamis,Quincys,Humanos Inutiles y Vizards no puedan batallar con..por eso solo iremos nostros si no te molesta..TABLITA DE PLANCHAR"-le dijo Hikaru con unasonrisita y riendo..

Rukia obviamente le molesto mucho su comentario..quedo callada un momento..los demas soo retrocedieron..

-"QUE DIJISTE MALDITO?NO SOY NINGUNA TABLITA DE PLANCHAR!ERES UN MALDITO..NO ME IMPORTA QUE HAYAS ESTADO COMPRANDO MI DELANTERA CON INOUE ,SOMOS MUY DIFERENTES ENTENDISTE,ESTE SOLO ES UN CONTENEDOR..MALDITO DESGRACIADOO..VEN ACA DEJAME DARTE UNA PALIZA DE LAS BUENAS..TE GUSTA SONREIR NO?TE QUITARE ESA MALDIITA SONRISA DE LA CARA!-gritaba Rukia con coraje..mientras le mostraba el puño a Hikaru con coraje y Ishida la detenia de los brazos pues estaba apunto de golpearlo con todooo...

-"Kuchiki san..calmate..no ahora que hay problemas!"-ledijo Ishida

Renji se le quedaba viiedno a Hikaru...despues bajo la cabeza

-"COMO TE ATREVES MALDIITOO!TIENE AGO POR AHI..LO TIENE YO LO SE!APARTE EN QUE TE FIJAS MALDITO NO LA COMPARES CON TU NOVIA!NO QUIIEFO OFENDER A INOUE PERO VAYA CHICO QUE SE CONSIGUIO..MALDITO PERVERTIDOO..!"-le grito Renji que hubera golpeado a Hikaru si este no lo hubiera detenido Chad..solamente apunto enojado a el con una gran vena botandole de la frente.

Hikaru solo le nuevo volvio a sentir la oleada de reiatsu,pero esta vez mas y los demas pararon de gritar y esta vez si habian sentido la oleada de Reiatsu..

-Que-Que diablos es eso?Ese Poder-!?"-miro Rukia asustada el cielo mientras los pajaros huian del peligro.

-Inoue que diablos..?-volteo ichigo hacia orihime..pero esta lo interrumpio yendo hacia Hikaru.

-"Komene Kurosaki Kun,pero ahora no podemos explicar nada,Hikaru Kun vamos!Rapido.."-decia Orihime mientras se dirigia a la veia correr hacia el y el asentio con la cabeza.

-Kurosaki Kun..os pido que esta vez no nos acompañen puede ser peligroso..Onegai,permanezcan aqui..."-Les ordeno Inoue mientras subia a la espalda de Hikaru y se iban de ahi a toda velocidad..dejando a los amigos atras..

-"Matte!Inoue..!"-grito Ichigo a Inoue mientras veia como partian de el la veia pudo sentir que Hikaru sonreia..Enfocandonos a Hikaru,era cierto el sonreia..de gusto..

Ichigo habia sentido muy Ichigo se alegrara de que se fuera,no podia sentir el cosquilleo de preocupacion por Inoue..se habia ido con alguiien que el consideraba desconocido..al menos para el..

-Ichigo!-Grito sientieron una tercera oleada de poder pero cada vez mas fuerte..

-"Entonces,creen que deberiamos hacerles caso?"-comento Renji mientras se ponia del lado de Ichigo y los demas..

-"Para nada!Quiero saber que diablos esta pasando aqui..(y tambien quiero averiguar quien es ese tipo).."-comento y penso con furia Ichigo..

-"Vamos entonces!"-dijo volteo averla ya con su traje de shinigami..todos listos para irse..

Ichigo tambien se unio..Mientras saltaban hacia los arboles que los llevarian al lugar de el increible poder,ichigo empezo a liberar su transformacion de shinigami junto con Zangetsu en la espalda.. partio con los demas...

Hikaru e Inoue se dirigian al lugar del enorme reiatsu..De arbol en arbol,Orihime en la espalda de Hikaru e Hikaru saltando de arbol en arbol..

-"Cuanto falta para llegar Inoue?"-Le pregunto Hikaru a Inoue

Orihime sostenia su celular/Detector con forma de hamburguesa en la mano..

-"Esta un poco mas adelante!Ya no falta mucho"-Le respondio Inoue

-"Perfecto..."-Comento Hikaru

Avanzaron unos cuantos arboles mas..

-"Vaya amigos que tienes Inoue..tratando de sacarme los ojos..no debiste hacer algo como mi novia?al menos golpear al chico con pelo de Zanahoria..?"-pregunto Hikaru con una risita entre dientes

-"Porque debia de haberlo Hecho:Tu empezaste Hikaru kun ade-"

-"Si pero el lo queria terminar,tenia que protegerme..o almenos lo hubieras regulado"-

-"Si pero yo no hubiera sido capaz de golpearlo,ademas de que hubieramos causado problemas..Hikaru Kun"-le dijo orihime con una ceja hacia arriba

-"Lo se,Lo se..pero para que sirve la fuerza que tienes si no la vas a utilizar?"-Le dijo Hikaru

-"Me entrene para utilizarla contra alguiien malo,Kurosaki Kun no es malo..Aparte se veia que podias defenderte muy biien..Asi que no tendre esta conversacion contigo!-Termino Inoue dandole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Hikaru y finalmente Cruzando sus brazos...

-"Ugh..vamos,si que te pones seria en estas cosas..no haz cambiado,sigues golpeandome en la cabeza Inoue..Espero que lleguemos pronto.."-Comento Hikaru mientras deslizaba una gotita en su frente

-"Puedes dejar de esperar..ya no falta nada..es aqui"-le dijo Inoue..mientras agrraba su pelo con una coleta

-"Perfecto...Lista?-"pregunto Hikaru

-"Hai!"-respondio Orihime

-"Vya..ya los perdimos."-Comento Renji

-"Iie,estan mas adelante,puedo sentir el reiatsu de Inoue.."-Respondio Ichigo que estaba al frente de ellos

-"Pues yo siento el Reiatsu de Hikaru,o algo asi..Tu no Ichigo?"-Pregunto Rukia mientras miraba su telefono tratando de buscar la ubicacion actual de Orihime y Hikaru

-"Que Sienta el Reiatsu de ese "Payaso" es muy diferente a que quiera sentirlo,Rukia.."-Respondio Ichigo

Rukia lo miro con duda..se aceco a el

-"No sera que los celos te tapan la transmision?"-bromeo Rukia

-"QUE?CELOS?YO?DE EL?no juegues Rukia solamente no me cae biien,algo en el me molesta y me da mala espina.."-dijo Ichigo,,sudando y muy nervioso

-"Si te molesta que ande con Inoue no?!-Bromeo Renji

-"QUE NO ME MOLESTA YA BASTA!-"Grito Ichigo a Renji e Rukia molesto por lo que habiian dicho pues el juraba que no era ciierto,pero en su interior el sabia que era verdad...y no lo podia negar...

Bueno hasta aqui llega la parte 1..pienso hacer los capitulos en partes porque este capitulo se volvio largo..todavia hacen falta unas cosas..pero bueno espero sacar la parte 2 pronto no se ya veremos...

espero les haya gustado!jajaja muchas graciias por leer mis Fics y les agradeceria si los comprtieran

Disculpen si me atrase unos añitos jajaj komene pero espero tener mas tiempo..

-Ootoro sama-

PROXIMAMENTE:Rivalidad Parte 2


	8. ICHIHIME FANFIC: Rivalidad Parte 2

RivalidadParte Dos 2°

De árbol en árbol, Ichigo y los demás trataban deseguirle el paso a Hikaru y a Inoue que iban mucho más adelante que ellos, mucho más. Alejándosecada vez más, los celos de Ichigo aumentaban cada vez más sin control, no podíadejar de hacerse la idea sobre Hikaru e Inoue saliendo desde hace tiempo sobretodo de que Inoue haya decidido salir con alguien como Hikaru: molesto,maleducado, payaso, presumido,pervertido o tal vez más de lo que el imaginaba, pero solo había conocido aduras penas la parte que más le molestaba; salía con Orihime Inoue.

"Jajaja..."-murmuro Rukia un risita burlona mientrasmiraba a ichigo sonrojado y a la vez molesto en su expresión de rostro, ellasabía muy bien que aquello de que Hikaru e Inoue andaban le molestabaprofundamente a Ichigo, le molestaba y conociéndolo bien sabía que le causaríamalos momentos en la escuela y hasta malas noches solamente pensando en surelación.

"_¿Porque culpara Inoue de que su relación con Hikaru suceda? Ella solamente tomo un nuevocamino para olvidarse del pasado…al único al cual se le puede culpar es a ti,Ichigo; Porque diablos no la detuviste cuando tuviste el tiempo?" _pensóRukia mientras veía a Ichigo con atención y trataba de entender lo que élpensaba.

"Oi, Rukia que tan cerca estamos?" él sabíaperfectamente lo que Rukia estaba pensando, lo sabía muy bien aunque ellaestuviera solo al menos unos pocos metros detrás de ella, no necesitaba verlasiquiera a los ojos, al igual que ella, él la conocía muy bien y sabia tambiénque estaría pensando muy a fondo la situación.

"Uhm, no estamos tan lejos de donde se siente esa grancantidad de reiatsu cerca del parque, debe estar a solamente pocos metros;tardaremos como 5 minutos en llegar depende de que tan rápido nos movamos." Lecontesto Rukia mientras miraba su detector.

"No me estaba refiriendo a esa cantidad de reiatsu, laverdad no me importa si llego antes o después de ese payaso" Contesto Ichigocon una sonrisa en su cara. "te refieres a…" pregunto Rukia.

"Si ese maldito llega primero me vale un comino, mepasa por un tubo ni siquiera lo mirare, pero al momento que llegue lo único quepondré atención es en Inoue; si se atreve a llegar sin ella, se las veráconmigo, más le vale que no le suceda nada a Inoue….(_ese bastardo, juro que lo matare cuando tenga la oportunidad_)"pensó podían sentir el reiatsu fluir alrededor de el de formadescontrolada, estaba tan enojado que los chicos solamente siguieron el camino,ninguna palabra se pronunció, hasta que a los lejos lograron ver el centro dela ciudad, donde a su vez se escuchaba el viento soplar…

"Justo aquí Hikaru-kun!" le señalo el centro de laciudad Inoue a Hikaru para que este se detuviera.

"Justo aquí? Pero esto es el centro de Karakura, estassegura de que es aquí?" le pregunto dudoso a Inoue mientras este la bajaba desu espalda, se le hacía muy curioso con el tipo de reaitsu que ellosidentificaban estuviera aquí, al menos a Hikaru se le hacía demasiado raro, élya sabía con quién estaban tratando pero no era común de _ellos_ estar en algún lugar así.

"Aquí es donde yo termino de sentir el reiat-…"

"No es reiatsu, ya no más al menos…(_Acaso todo fue una trampa solo paraatraernos?_)" pensó misteriosamente Hikaru mientras miraba a su alrededorcon mucha preocupación, como si le preocupara o inquietara algo, algo que ledaba miedo…algo que sentía que pasaría, lo que pasara no iba a ser bueno…

"Hikaru Kun, sucede algo?" pregunto Inoue preocupada aHikaru "Inoue yo-" empezó Hikaru a retroceder y agarrando a Inoue de la mano,como una señal de que Inoue tenía que apartarse o salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Antes de que Hikaru pudiera salir de ahí con Inoue oayudar a salir a Inoue de ahí, justo antes de eso llego el grupo de ichigorápidamente tocando tierra, al parecer el momento en que ellos llegaron aHikaru le molesto, ahora ya no tendría oportunidad de alejar a Inoue, sobretodoporque Ichigo iba a oponerse a la idea de alejarse de ahí sola.

"Inoue te encuentras bien?"-le pregunto Ichigo aInoue. Planeaba tomarla de la mano para inspeccionarla, para ver si nada malole había pasado, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla, Hikaru se acercó yle dio un manazo haciendo que su mano se apartara de la de Inoue, impidiéndoletocarla o siquiera tener algún contactocon ella; su mano se movió a la izquierda.

"Hikaru kun…."-Murmuro Inoue. Dejo de mirar por unmomento a Kurosaki para cruzar la mirada con Hikaru,la cruzo con ella y despuésHikaru volvió a mirar a los ojos a Ichigo; sus ojos se mostraban serios casisin razón por la cual había sido golpeado; solamente miraba a los ojos aIchigo.

"Que pasa? Te molesta que siquiera me preocupe porella?"-pregunto seriamente Ichigo. Hikaru no dijo ni una sola palabra.

"! Acaso crees que solo por ser su "compañero "nopuedo yo preocuparme por ella? Ella no es tu propiedad, solamente están juntosy eso es todo; eso no quiere decir que sea tuya, es importante para mí al igualque para ti…ASI QUE NO ACTUES COMO SI FUERAS SU DUEÑO!"-Le reclamo Ichigo aHikaru, demasiado molesto por el comportamiento que este había mostrado ante é seguía sin expresar ni una palabra…

"Kuro-….."-Dijo Inoue nerviosa

"Tal vez tengas razón.."-contesto Hikaru a se sorprendió por esta respuesta.

"Que dices?!"-pregunto Ichigo alarmando.

"Tal vez tengas razón respecto a que ella no es miPropiedad, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera; eso no implica que lo que hagame agrade a veces. Pero en este momento no te permito que la toques pornada…"-Contesto Hikaru

"Que?!"-Ichigo pregunto de forma violenta. En esemomento saco a Zangetsu enojada convertida ya en Bankai.

"Ichigo Cálmate!"-Le ordeno Rukia mientras seacercaba a él, Renji la detuvo.

"El enemigo a que nos enfrentamos es muy diferente alo que el gran héroe de la sociedad de almas; Kurosaki Ichigo alguna vez ha enemigo puede ubicarte además de lanzar ataques con tan solo saber tu reiatsu;es decir la cantidad de reiatsu que imites es un sensor para ellos, con esosaben tu exacta ubicación además de que sus ataques siguen a la energía espiritual;haz cometido un grave error ahora que sacas tu et puedo permitirque toques a Inoue;tu reiatsu está fluyendo de una forma inusual y descontrolada,que toques a Inoue hará que tu reiatsu también empiece a fluir en ella eltiempo que la toques; eso podría indicarle al enemigo su posición y podríamosrecibir algún ataque; es por eso que no te permito ningún contacto físico conella…"-Hikaru termino de hablar; agarro a Inoue de la mano y la recorrió detrásde él, lejos de Ichigo. Ichigo se veía confundido...

"Así que…por favor; no tengas ningún contacto físicocon ella o alguna relación con ella en estos momentos; es decir no latoques…."-Hikaru le pidió a Ichigo de forma amable; aunque el fuera un "malditopresumido" (así como le decía Ichigo) al menos él se lo pedía de forma todos modos la forma en que se lo pidiera no importaba; lo que realmente lemolestaba e importaba a Ichigo en ese momento es que le pidiera alejarse deInoue, esto hacia que Ichigo tuviera muchas más ganas de asesinarlo.

"Hijo de…"- reclamo Ichigo

"Espérate Kurosaki! Tranquilízate ahora no es momentopara que te pongas de ese modo. Alguien está cerca; puedo sentir la energíaespiritual, la verdad no sé si sea una energía espiritual pero es demasiadofuerte."-Explico Ishida a Ichigo. Debía tranquilizarse en ese momento, no erael momento indicado como para que Ichigo comenzara a pelearse con Hikaru; claroestá que Ishida al igual que Ichigo se sentía mal, aunque él lo negara el todavía sentía algo por Inoue,aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar con ella; sino que había sido Ichigoel ganador, el rencor que le tenía a Hikaru no era tan grande como el rencor quele tenía a Ichigo, seguían siendo amigos pero Ichigo nunca ha entendido porquetodo el tiempo él y Ishida pelean; casi siempre por la razón de que Ishida leculpa a Ichigo por la partida de Inoue."Hikaru tiene razón Ichigo, contrólate Ichigo estas llamando la atención!"

"De que hablas Ishida? Te estas poniendo en mi no logro sentir nada, ni una sola gota de energía! Así que no trates decalmarme, le daré una lección a este bastardo de una vez por todas!"-le reclamoIchigo a Ishida. Él pensaba que Ishida apoyaba a Hikaru por razones que el suponía:lo odiaba, simplemente para hacer enojar a Ichigo o porque le daba la razónpues le gustaba que hubiera alguien igual de inteligente que él o tal vez hastamás.

"No es eso Kurosaki. Lo que pasa es… uffolvídalo!-"-Ishida reclamo a Ichigo,lo sacaba de quicio eso era claro como elagua.

Mientras ambos peleaban, Hikaru e Inoue se adelantaronun poco; alejándose de ellos, buscando la señal que sentían. En el Indicador deInoue parpadeaban puntos azules en la pantalla; no solo uno sino 2 puntosazules.

"Hikaru kun…hay dos aquí. En esta área no se su exactaubicación pero es raro que solo hayan dos puntos azules-, comúnmente losacompaña un punto-"-de pronto el Indicador de Inoue empezó a pitar y y Hikaru voltearon a ver de nuevo la pantalla para encontrarse con que elindicador mostrara un punto rojo escondido entre los dos azules; como sitratara de que su presencia no fuera notada.

"Ahí está el que buscábamos; quería esconderse peroellos siempre están en grupos de 3 o 4...no de menos…está muy cerca de aquí.Puedes determinar su cantidad de energía. Si lo ponemos de ese modo, para quetus amigos entiendan…"-Volteo a ver Hikaru a Ichigo y a los demás.

"Yo puedo entender muy bien lo que es energíaespiritual y que es reiatsu!"-reclamo Ichigo

"No, Kurosaki kun te equivocas en estos momentos noeres capaz de distinguir al enemigo; en estos momentos se acerca pero ustedesno pueden sentirlo, es otro tipo de energía; no están acostumbrada a ella o talvez nunca han escuchado de ella…"-explico Inoue a Ichigo aun tecleando suteléfono, rápidamente...buscando y buscando…pero la verdad ella ni siquieracruzaba mirada con Ichigo, solo mantenía la mirada fija en su teléfono...

"Otra energía?No, acaso te refieres a-"-preguntoInoue mientras veía espantada su teléfono

El teléfono de Inoue pito, mostrando unas graficas conporcentajes extremadamente grandes y altos. Hikaru miro el teléfono y sonrió;le alegraba lo que las gráficas mostraban, de alguna manera Inoue no podía sonreía?

"Vaya, vaya, es un viejo amigo; lo recuerdas Inoue?Nos causó muchos problemas cuando nos conocimos, aunque estoy un pocoagradecido con él.

Ichigo se le quedo viendo de forma dudosa a Hikaru."Agradecido con él?Porque?"-pregunto Ichigo. Al oír Inoue lo agradecido queestaba Hikaru con él, Inoue se empezó a sonrojar y sonrojar, a Ichigo en cambiosu reacción no le gustaba.

Hikaru al oír a Ichigo preguntarle esto, rodeo a Inouede su cintura con sus brazos y la pego a su cuerpo.

"Porque, gracias a el…fue que conocí a Inoue..."-respondióHikaru. Pero ahí no acababa todo, al terminar de rodear a Inoue con brazos;Hikaru la beso en la mejilla, obviamente Inoue la tenía colorada.

Hubo un minuto de silencio…Las caras de todos , Renji, Ishida y Chad después voltearon a ver a ichigo, hubo otrominuto de silencio, hasta que…

"QU-QU-QU-QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!?ESTE ES UN MOMENTOCRITICO...ESTAMOS SIENDO RODEADOS POR ENEMIGOS DESCONOCIDOS Y TU ESTAS JUGANDOAL DON JUAN!ACASO CREES QUE ESTO ES UN PUTO CHISTE! DEJA DE RODEARLA CONTUS SUCIOS BRAZOS, ELLA ES-¡" se dio cuenta Ichigo que él no tenía por qué reclamarle,Inoue no era ya nada para Ichigo, ella solo era todo para Hikaru. La oración dela que continuaba de sus gritos ya no iba a tener sentido, ni siquiera debíaser Ichigo el que dijera eso, sino Hikaru aunque detestara aceptarlo debía serHikaru.

Hikaru seguía abrazando a Inoue, aun esto Inoue sepercataba de los sentimientos de Ichigo y aunque ella quisiera olvidarlo debíaadmitir que aún no podía olvidar sus sentimientos por Ichigo, pero sussentimientos por Hikaru eran mucho más fuertes.

"Acaso estas celoso de nuevo, cabeza de zanahoria"-Hikaruse acercó a Ichigo lentamente…Ichigo solamente apretaba el puño, se controlabaa golpear a Hikaru si lanzaba el primer golpe, podría perder la confianza yamor de Inoue con el tiempo.

Ichigo y Hikaru enfrentaban miradas ambos deseabanpelear el uno con el otro, hasta que uno de ellos cayera, los minutos desilencio incomodaban y perturbaban a todos, sobre todo a Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun…Hikaru-kun…..podemos hablar sobre esto,necesito-"-Inoue pidió a Ichigo e Hikaru.

"_Vaya, Vaya…mirenquien tenemos aquí! Pero si son mis dos personas favoritas…el chicoincomprendido y la chica anormal! Quien hubiera dicho que los encontraríamos aquí,aunque iba a ser obvio, no lo crees Hiretsu-san?"-_se escuchó decir entrelo escondido de los árboles, mas se escuchaba de forma oscura y anormal,sospechosa pero muy escalofriante...

"_Jejeje...Estoytan emocionada de verlos de nuevo!Jejeje. Solo espero que me manden unainvitación a la boda, me encantan las bodas! Que tal a ti,Satsujin-sama!?"-pregunto una vocecilla tierna y un poco chillante, se podíasaber que era de mujer. Claramente era aterradora._

"Quieren dejar de jugar a las escondidillas tú y tusamiguitos Hiretsu? Déjate de tus estupideces y aparece de una buena vez…otendre que quemar cada uno de estos árboles para encontrarte, pero tal vezlogre quemarte en ese intento…"-contesto sarcásticamente Hikaru. Todo mundoempezó a hacer un circulo cada uno mirando a diferentes puntos del parque,todos de espaldas unos con otros, buscando entre los arboles la fuente de cadauna de esas voces.

"_Vaya, sí queeres un grosero, Hikaru…Que Inoue san no te enseño los ...Bueno yaque insistes creo que cooperare en esta ocasión…"_

Las voces empezaron a sentirse más cerca y cerca. Alpercatarse de esto, Hikaru y los demás empezaron a desvainar sus katanas yacumular su reiatsu. Todos estaban ansiosos no conocían y no sabían contraquien se enfrentaban y eso obviamente les causaba nervios, excepto a Hikaru yInoue que ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y que por la expresión de sus rostros,les preocupaba; pero no ellos sino sus compañeros, bueno al menos a Inoue.

Después de un rato, una ráfaga de viento se sintió,pero se sentía pesada, paso por el lado de ellos, dos ráfagas diferentes de vientorodearon a cada uno de ellos, mientras que una tercera ráfaga de viento sepresentaba en medio de ellos. Todos estaban siendo rodeados por cada ráfaga, adiferente tiempo pero no se daban cuenta de la del medio, en la cual sepresentó una figura, en el medio provocado por la ráfaga y que venía de ella,la ráfaga se convirtió en un hombre, que apareció justo en medio de todos.

"_Asi que tienesnuevos amigos, Hikaru…"-pronuncio_

Nadie de ellos esperaba escuchar al enemigo en elmedio, sobretodo cerca de ellos. Todos dejaron de mirar las ráfagas de vientoque los rodeaban y voltearon a ver a quien se les manifestaba en medio…Ichigose sentía tenso, como si su cuerpo fuera siendo apretado o como si le hubierangolpeado el pecho repetidas veces, simplemente no tenía un buen presentimientosobre esto…nunca lo tuvo..

"_Buenas Nochesqueridos amigos, mi nombre es Hiretsu Hideaki, un amigo de Hikaru e Inoue,aunque ellos nunca nos hablaron de ustedes. Puedo preguntar porque Hikaru?"-_preguntoHiretsu mientras volteaba a ver a Hikaru para esperar una respuesta

"La verdad Hiretsu, es que los acabo de conocer. Sonamigos de Orihime y la verdad es que solo algunos son agradables…" mientras le daba una miradita a Ichigo para hacer un énfasis de quien noera tan agradable.

"(_Maldito….)"_ óIchigo lanzando una mirada asesina a Hikaru

"_Uhmm...Entoncesmuero por conocerlos mejor. Inoue…sí que no haz cambiado, sigues igual dehermosa que siempre…soy alguien educado y refinado pero se cuando alguien es realmentehermos-".-_Dijo Hiretsu antes de que fuera Interrumpido, pero antes él seacercaba poco a poco a Inoue, tratando de tocarla, la estaba cortejando yclaramente esto no solo molestaba a Hikaru sino también a Ichigo y obviamentepara él era horrible…

"Ni un paso más hacia ella, amigo….".-Dijo Ichigomientras trataba de acercarse a Hiretsu. Inoue se sorprendió ante la reacciónde Ichigo.

Hiretsu dejo de acercase a Inoue y volteo su mirada a Ichigo,puso sus manos en la espalda y camino hacia él.

"_Tú debes seraquel Shinigami Sustituto del que todos hablan en la Sociedad de Almas,Kurosaki Ichigo. Debo admitir que es un honor conocerte, había escuchado de ti,bueno todo enemigo de la sociedad de almas ha escuchado de ti. El héroe y a lavez humano…Cuanto puedo esperar de ti?".-_Pregunto a Ichigo Hiretsu mientrasse le acercaba lentamente. Al terminar esto se le apareció a su espalda como sieste fuera tan solo una brisa de viento, de un lugar a otro se transportó, sesentía tan ligero y libre, pero a la vez aterrador y poderoso.

Un momento observo a Ichigo, después observo a susdemás compañeros, como si tan solo con una débil mirada supiera cada movimientode cada uno de ellos. Después de eso, volvió a desaparecer y se presentó frentea ellos a tan solo unos metros de ahí. Las dos ráfagas de viento que habíarodeado a los demás antes de que Hiretsu apareciera, avanzaron a Hiretsu yquedaron al lado suyo para que ocurriera lo mismo que con Hiretsu, de nuevo dosfiguras: Una femenina y otra masculina a ambos lados de Hiretsu.

"Asi que sigues viajando acompañado por ellos noHiretsu?".-pregunto Hikaru

"_Bueno, tú yaconoces la manera en la que estamos Hikaru, los Inmortales nunca viajamossolos, siempre nos hacen falta nuestras manos extra no crees? Un sacrificiopara nuestra salvación".-_Contesto Hiretsu

"Hum….creo que esto va a ser muy divertido, no locrees tú Hiretsu?".-Contesto Hikaru mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba unmedallón.

Hiretsu se percató de lo que Hikaru extraía de susbolsillos, más borro la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro. Ambos queacompañaban a Hiretsu voltearon a verlo, como si quisieran ver alguna expresiónde susto de Hiretsu, al menos de expresión, pero este no lo hizo. Hiretsu dioun paso al frente...

"_Apuesto a quelo será….".-_Contesto Hiretsu

**Ok chicos,hasta aquí acaba este capítulo, esperen a leer el siguiente. Les contestaramuchas preguntas sobre lo que tal vez tengan dudas o sobre las dudas quesurgieron en este capítulo.**

**Que era ese medallón? Quien es Hiretsu? Que es un Inmortal?**

**Descúbranloen el siguiente capítulo.**

*****PROXIMOCAPITULO: The Sinners *****

**Tal vez el título del siguiente capítulo les suene algo católico o que se yo como les suene, perotiene mucho que ver con los enemigos, no se preocupen esta súper padre todo el ,y sobre los mezcla,tienen una relacion en el siguiente DEJEN DE LEER!**


End file.
